Brothers found
by Twoformemories
Summary: Hong Kong wants to be understood, maybe his estranged brother is the only one that really does. Hong KongXCanada, now with additional Egypt.
1. Shared Experiences

** I had wanted to write a story involving Hong Kong when inspiration for this came about. I don't really know exactly what to make of it. I thought to myself, Hong Kong and Canada would make great brothers, hope this helps anyone understand why. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or the characters, just this story.**

Hong Kong strode through the halls of the UN building. Many other nations were idling in the halls doing what they usually do: fighting, bickering or (in the case of France) groping. Hong Kong ignored them all; he had a specific objective in mind. The long sleeves of his shirt nearly brushed the floor as he took measured steps, dodging around the odd nation who was not paying attention to the world around them. His face carried its characteristic lack of expression but it was a mask. Hong Kong was sad and anxious.

He suspected that no one really knew. China might, he had raised the boy for the most part, but he doubted his other family members did. It was not China Hong Kong sought at the moment however. Listening intently to the conversations around him he finally heard what he had been listening for.

"Dammit America I am tired of you wasting our time with your hare brained ideas. Come prepared next time!" Hong Kong turned to the noise and entered the conference room, vacated after the meeting had officially ended by most of the other countries except for two. England was standing, hands planted on his hips shouting at a wavy blonde haired nation wearing glasses and clutching a polar bear to his chest. It was one of them that Hong Kong sought. They were standing near the large rectangular table used for the conferences, chairs dotted the surroundings.

"I'm not-"The blonde haired nation began before being interrupted by the clearly angry Brit.

"I am tired of your excuses, furthermore-" England stopped shouting almost immediately as Hong Kong grasped the older nations sleeve. Turning to regard the Asian, England raised one of his prominent eyebrows. "Hello Hong, what do you need? I'm in the middle of something." England asked, lowering his voice to a calmer tone. Though irritated at the shortened version of his full name, Hong Kong naturally didn't show it.

"That's not America." Hong Kong told the Englishman in his usual monotonous voice. Arthur raised his other eyebrow in surprise.

"He's not?" England stated, somewhat shocked and abashed at his mistake. He turned to the wearily smiling nation with the polar bear. Now that it had been pointed out, Arthur did notice a few differences.

"America is in the cafeteria." Hong Kong stated, pointing to the conference room doors and letting go of England's sleeve. Arthur examined the other country for a few moments longer before his cheeks began to flush red with embarrassment at the mistake.

"Ahem, right, sorry about that," England muttered, glancing at the floor in embarrassment, "ummm..."

"Canada." Matthew provided, with a somewhat strained smile. This was not exactly new circumstance that the northern nation now found himself in.

"Right, Canada. I'll be off then." England jogged out of the conference room hurriedly, his face red with embarrassment. Turning down the hall he raced off as though the distance he put between himself and Canada could alleviate the mistake. Hong Kong stared at where England had departed before walking over and closing the doors. Turning around he returned to the Canadian, who was looking somewhat confused at the other nation's action.

"Why did you close the door?" Canada asked, attempting to be nonchalant but failing quite miserably as his grip around the bear tightened slightly in nervousness. Hong Kong stared at the taller country, examining his red hoodie, blue jeans and bear he still clutched before jumping into a nearby chair. Hong Kong stared directly into the Canadians eyes, noticing how they were that odd violet colour, before sighing.

"I want to ask you a few questions." Hong Kong stated, gesturing towards the chair opposite him. Matthew glanced at the chair and sat in it, depositing his bear gently on the ground before turning to Hong Kong with a quizzical (and somewhat t concerned) expression on his face.

"Why me. I mean, I'm not saying I won't try to answer but I'm sure someone else would be much better at answering any questions you might have, but I-." Matthew cut himself off, adjusting his glasses on his face in embarrassment, realizing he had begun to ramble. Hong Kong continued looking at the Canadian before lowering his head and staring at his shoes.

"I can't ask China, he wouldn't understand. Neither would Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam or Japan." Hong Kong stated flatly, only with a twinge of sadness that Canada detected easily. He was rather good at reading people as they were more relaxed around him, though that usually involved them not seeing him to begin with. Hong Kong looked back up at Matthew, all traces of sadness gone, replaced with a somewhat earnest expression. "Will you answer my questions?" Canada stared at Hong Kong, the young nation rarely ever showed any sort of expression, before smiling comfortingly.

"I'll do my best." He answered warmly. Honk Kong seemed to relax a bit. Sinking into his chair somewhat. He then began to fidget, not quite knowing how to start. Matthew continued to smile warmly in hopes of encouraging the young man to speak.

"Rénxiōng, I..." Hong Kong trailed off, looking back to his feet. When he looked back up, Canada was staring into space, a slight but sad smile on his face.

"You haven't called me that in decades." Matthew stated softly, still staring, lost in a memory. "Not since the war, right before Japan dragged me out of your city." Canada seemed to come back to the present and looked at Hong Kong, cheeks reddening when he realized he had become sidetracked. "Sorry, anyway you can ask anything you want, I'll try and answer." Hong Kong swallowed nothing and tried again.

"Rénxiōng, how did it feel to be taken by France, and then given away to England like you didn't really matter?" Hong Kong asked quickly though quietly, staring into the other nation's eyes with all his courage. Canada stiffened visibly, his eyes becoming clouded by pain and his already snowy skin paled significantly. His fingers held the armrests of the chair tightly, and Hong Kong was sure he heard the slight ripping of the leather lining under Canadians hands.

"I'm sorry; it was stupid to ask you. I'll just go." Hong Kong made to jump off his seat but Matthew lightly pushed him back into it, smiling sadly. He was no longer stiff like he was before and he had regained some colour, but his eyes still held the echoes of a pain that would never really be forgotten. Hong Kong marvelled at the discipline required to hide such pain day to day and still smile, Kiku would be envious.

"It's all right. It was a long time ago and I know you wouldn't ask unless you had good reason." Canada assured Hong Kong gently, all traces of his earlier nervousness gone. After assuring himself that Hong Kong would stay, Matthew leaned down and picked up his polar bear, placing it in his lap. Matthew slowly stroking the creature's fur as he leaned back into his chair, letting his smile drop slightly. "I was shocked at first, to be honest. When France first found me I was very young. I was still a child, in fact. I lived in the wilderness and my only real company was Kumajirou." Matthew paused and indicated the bear on his lap. "When France found me, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. But it wasn't in love, not at first. When France first picked me up, he held me like I was a possession of his. That I had value, but in the same way that a painting would." Matthew still maintained his sad smile but it had begun to drop slightly.

"Did it stay that way?" Hong Kong asked quietly, unwilling to say anything loud enough to break Matthew from his musings but wishing he would to spare the other man the pain of remembering. It was more difficult than he had first thought to talk to his estranged rénxiōng. Canada looked at Hong Kong and his lips regained their ghost of a smile.

"No. After awhile he started to treat me like a son. Teaching me, playing with me. He loved me; I knew that and that made it easier to bear when he left me alone." As Hong Kong watched, Matthews's eyes seemed to swirl a bit, losing their purple shade and becoming bluer. "But in some ways, I was never truly alone." His voice had gained certain sharpness and cold Hong Kong had never heard before. It alarmed him somewhat. "Then came the day that England arrived. France took me out to meet him. I noticed immediately that France did not talk to me. He seemed to look at me like I was a possession again, something to use. Maybe he had merely forgotten that or had been trying to hide it, but I doubt it. Likely it was the only way he could go through with the act." His voice began to soften again. "I knew then that it was the end for us. We could not go back to the way we were." Though his voice had lost its sharpness, Hong Kong almost wished for it to return. In its stead there was an incredible sadness that overflowed from the other nations tone. "I cried that day, as France gave me to England. I asked myself, maybe I wasn't good enough, and maybe I had done something wrong to warrant this."

"Did you?" Hong Kong asked before quickly covering his mouth, shocked at his own proclamation. Canada merely regarded Hong Kong for a moment before continuing.

"Maybe I did, but I don't think so. The world is a big place, and many things affect it. It didn't matter however, I begged France to take me back but he wouldn't. No, it wasn't that he wouldn't, he couldn't. He just spoke to England with an expressionless voice and after finishing; he boarded a ship and left me with England. I cried for a long time afterwards." Matthews's voice had dropped in volume until he was fairly whispering. It took Hong Kong a moment to realize the other nation had ceased speaking all together.

"What happened then?" Hong Kong urged, hating himself for prompting the other but unable to help himself. He needed to know more, to know for sure. Canada blinked and his eyes seemed to return to their natural colour. He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I let my emotions get away from me." Canada continued, seeming to have forgotten his earlier pain, but Hong Kong saw how his companions shoulders hunched a little more, as though he took on a little more of the weight of the world. _Does he always look like that?_ Hong Kong asked himself, realizing he had never really looked, or cared enough to. Canada continued, oblivious to Hong Kong's internal struggle. "Anyway, Arthur took me to see my brother. I was startled at first. I hadn't realized I had a brother so far away. When I met Alfred, it was like looking into a funhouse mirror, similar but different, too different. He seemed to breathe confidence, his shoulders and back were always straight and he smiled constantly. After meeting me he said 'we have the same face' and went to bother England. I knew what he meant, but that was not all that it meant. We only shared the same face, nothing else. I think only I understood that at the time." Hong Kong was staring now. He wished he had not brought up these painful memories even more so than before. Seeing the pain etched on his opposites face, it was as though someone had jammed a knife into the Canadian and was twisting it unmercifully. "I knew I could never go back to being with France, it was too late. All I could do was try and get Arthur to love me. He and Alfred were the only family I had left at the time." Matthew finished sadly.

Matthew nearly fell off the chair as Hong Kong tackled him, sending Kumajirou flying. Startled, he looked down to see Hong Kong crying, his tears staining Canada's red hoodie as he gripped it in his hands and buried his face into his stomach.

"I just wanted to know that someone else felt it." Hong Kong said between sobs. Canada stared a few moments longer before his eyes softened. Matthew put his arms comfortingly around the younger nation, holding him close.

"Being given away by the one who raised you *sniff*, like you were nothing. Having to go with someone else, and knowing that you may never see your family again. It's so hard. It felt like it was crushing me." Hong Kong poured tears onto Canada, who continued to hold the young boy close, his own eyes misting up. "I'm sorry I brought it up, but *sob* I needed to know I wasn't alone, that it wasn't just me."

"I understand." Canada said softly, stroking the other nation's hair comfortingly. "Nothing is worse than being alone." Hong Kong looked up and into Canada's eyes. There was indeed understanding reflected in those purple orbs, something Hong Kong thought he would never find. Hong Kong began to sob again, knowing they were tears of happiness that stained his brothers hoodie.

Hong Kong opened the door. Stepping out of the conference room and closing the door once Canada had followed. Both he and Canada faced each other in the hall. Hong Kong wore his characteristic blank visage. There were no signs of tears or that anything had happened. Canada wore a soft smile and held his polar bear lightly in his arms, a black jacket hanging from his shoulders, hiding his hoodie.

"Hong Kong, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, aru." Both Hong Kong and Canada turned to see China running towards them, an exasperated look on his face. Stopping before them he looked Hong Kong in the eye. "Where did you run off to, I was looking everywhere for you, aru." China exclaimed in a flustered tone. Hong Kong stared at China for a moment before turning back to Canada.

"I will come and see you soon ok?" Hong Kong stated, ignoring the out of breath China. Canada smiled softly and looked into Hong Kong's brown eyes.

"Don't forget to bring your family." Canada told him warmly. Hong Kong blinked slowly then smiled.

"I will rénxiōng." China watched with wide eyes as Hong Kong turned back to him, his smile vanishing and replaced with his normal neutral expression. China quickly regained his composure and took Hong Kong's hand, leading the young boy away. Canada stood in the empty hallway for a few minutes before departing as well, buttoning his jacket up to hide the tear stained hoodie.

** I'm not sure I should, but I kind of want to continue with this story, some sort of burgeoning brotherhood. Read and Review please, it really does help. By the way, rénxiōng is a Chinese honorific meaning big brother.**


	2. Sickness and Visits

**Ok so here is how it worked. I had several requests to write another chapter, and I thought no problem. I started writing thinking things like oh my god this is going to be f******* great I am so smart f*** yeah I am awesome. Then I woke up in the morning, no longer high on sugar, and looked at what I wrote. Long story short, scrapped the first chapter already written, tried again, gave up halfway through and came up with this instead. Not my best ever but I hoped it would work until I write the next one. I don't own APH or anything like that.**

Hong Kong was sick and not happy about that fact. Not only was he stuck home alone, but he had invited Canada over and the other nation would arrive shortly. Hong Kong wanted to meet his new brother but, instead of being elated that the nation would be arriving shortly, he only felt miserable. He had been preparing for this visit all week and did not want to ruin it by being sick. Can't help it though, Hong Kong thought to himself wryly. Limping and hunched over, he made his way into the living room. Once he looked it over quickly to ensure everything was in order he collapsed on the coach, his long sleeved red kimono he habitually wore clinging to him with sweat. What a time to get a fever, Hong Kong thought to himself yet again.

_Ding Dong_

No, not now. Hong Kong lurched to his feet and stumbled down the hall towards the door, his vertigo returning with a vengeance. To his credit he almost made it, but he still collapsed in the hallway, pulling down a lamp near him in his attempt to maintain his footing.

Matthew waited outside of Hong Kong's house, holding a carefully wrapped box close to his body. His blue dress shirt and pants clung to him in the heat to which he swooned in, not accustomed to the temperatures of the far east. Matthew casually walked up the steps to the porch, noting the tidiness of the lawn and residence before him. He stopped before the door and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was right no to bring Kuma here, the heat would kill him." Right after finishing that though he pressed the doorbell, hearing the reassuring call that would inform his host he had arrived. Turning to enjoy the view in silence he begun to hum a short tune before an ear splitting crash came from the interior of Hong Kong's house.

Matthew whirled to regard the home. Though the sound did not repeat, the lack of his host was quite disconcerting. He rang the doorbell another time but heard nothing from inside the house. Massaging his temples, he considered the best course of action for him. It was unlikely the other nation was alright and so he had to act fast. After fidgeting for another minute he finally gained the courage necessary and... Checked under a nearby rock for a spare key. Fortunately there was one (though he would have to ask Hong Kong to hide it a bit better next time, really a rock?) and so Matthew, after taking a steadying breath, unlocked and pushed the door open to face a most unfortunate scene.

Hong Kong lay on the floor, a broken lamp next to him and the small nation was not moving. Matthew began to panic. Stay calm, stay calm, you can't help him if you're no worse off than he is. Bending over, he picked up the smaller nation and gently took him into the living room, laying him out on the couch. Laying his palm across Hong Kong's forehead, he tried to gauge the other nation's temperature. It was way too hot to be good.

"What do I need, what do I need? Cold towel, right." Matthew ran towards the kitchen and found a small facecloth in one of the drawers. Wetting it with cold water under the sink he hurried back and placed it on the other nation's forehead. Taking a step backwards he pondered the next step. I need some light blankets and to... get him out of that kimono.

It was a somewhat awkward endeavour to say the least, as the shy Canadian had some reservations to undressing his younger brother. Nevertheless the deed was done and Hong Kong lay on his coach, sporting a t-shirt and a pair of white dress pants underneath several light layers of sheets. It was fortunate that the nation was wearing those articles beneath the loose kimono or it would have been extremely awkward for Matthew. After sighing to himself, glad that he was on the right track, Matthew glanced around the room, wondering what the next step should be.

A musical sound came from Hong Kong's Kimono. Reaching his hand inside the pocket, he pulled out a red cell phon. Thank god, Matthew thought, maybe it's another nation and he could ask what the next steps he should take are. Turning open the phone, Matthew put it next to his ear.

"Hong Kong, are you there, it's me China, how are you? You didn't look to well earlier, aru." Surprised by the sudden voice, Matthew stuttered before realizing who the other had said they were. Thank god, China would know what to do with the feverish nation.

"Hello Yao, It's me Ca-"

"Who the hell is this, where's Hong Kong, aru?"

"Uh, he's indisposed at the moment, anyway I-"

"What do you mean indisposed? What's going on over there, aru?"

"Well, I-"Canada paused, hearing a groan from the living room, "I'm sorry China I have to go." Canada answered quickly, closing the cell phone with a dull clack and dashing back to the coach. Kneeling beside it, he examined the sick nation with worried eyes. Hong Kong moaned again and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ca-na-da." Hong Kong began before shaking his head slightly in confusion. When he opened his eyes again they were considerably clearer. "What are you doing here?" Matthew laughed slightly at that.

"You invited me here remember?" He told the ill nation softly. Hong Kong blinked again before nodding in the affirmative. "Anyway, I came to the door and rang the doorbell when I heard a loud crash, so once I came in_"

"You broke my door down?" Hong Kong muttered softly, wincing at the thought of the damages caused to his home. Matthew quickly shook his head.

"No, I found the spare key; anyway, I brought you into the living room and tried to bring your fever down. I hope it was all right that I came in." Hong Kong laughed in internal mirth at the awkward nation, though outwardly he showed nothing. The other nation seemed so flustered; it was hard to keep a straight face.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Hong Kong assured the other nation in a monotone, though weak, voice before laying his head back down in exhaustion.

"Do you need anything?" Matthew asked in concern.

"Some water would be nice." Hong Kong murmured softly. Matthew nodded and rose to his feet, making his way towards the kitchen. Hong Kong sighed at his predicament. At least we're spending time together, he thought with a slight and wry smile.

China closed his cell phone; it was obvious what had happened to his dear brother. Another person answering his brother's phone, they're refusal to supply a name and the cutting off of the conversation. There was only one answer, Hong Kong had been kidnapped! China grabbed his coat and stormed out the door, he only hoped he wasn't too late to save his little brother.

** So bam, the end. Next chapter will be more interesting, promise.**


	3. First Meetings

** So, ya. I finally think I know how to continue with this series. Good news huh. Anyway disclaimer time, I own nothing but the story blah blah blah.**

"Here's the water." Matthew handed the glass to Hong Kong, who accepted the cup gladly. Smiling slightly he sipped it a bit before glancing at the blonde busying himself in the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat now, or some tea?"

"No, though some tea would be nice." Hong Kong mentioned monotonously. Old habits, he supposed noticing his tone. Occasionally he heard mutterings from the other nation as he opened cupboards and looked on shelves for the tea. Hong Kong watched as the Canadian searched. Tea, he thought, how... familiar. He closed his eyes and relaxed on the cushions and soon fell into his memories.

* * *

"Where are we going brother?" Hong Kong looked up to his brother's face. China kept his mouth in a tight line and kept his eyes closed nearly as tightly as his mouth as he stopped walking along the docks. He turned to Hong Kong and squatted down before him. Placing his hands on Hong Kong's shoulders he opened his eyes and looked directly into the others. Hong Kong held in a gasp as he saw the emotionless eyes. They were like a pair of mirrors, reflecting everything and showing nothing of their own. He looked tired, Hong Kong thought.

China seemed about to speak but, instead, grabbed Hong Kong's hand and stood, marching away quickly and dragging the younger nation. Startled, Hong Kong stumbled before regaining his feet and hurriedly followed his brother. Fairly running (though China was only taking longer strides) Hong Kong finally stumbled and fell, sniffing back a tear that threatened to roll down his cheek. Stopping, China regarded his young brother and shook his head.

"Let us hope you can become stronger, aru." Hong Kong lifted his head at the whispered words before being scooped up by China. Cradling the boy to his chest he continued his walk. Hong Kong turned from his brother's expressionless face to regard the ship they were approaching. It was not a Junker, one of the Chinese ships he usually saw docked at his harbour. It was European, and an individual standing before the gang plank turned to observe the two nations approach, grinning widely. Suddenly, Hong Kong felt very apprehensive of approaching the ship and began to try and struggle free. China's grip, however, was like iron and could not be broken.

"Is this him?" Hong Kong stopped his struggles to observe the speaker. Dressed in typical European attire, he resembled the business men that commonly frequented his docks in order to trade. Wearing a high quality black business suit and tie adorned with the union jack. His short blonde hair looked unkempt but his eyebrows were massive, like a pair of caterpillars had crawled onto his face and froze there. He wore a large smirk and looked greedily at Hong Kong.

"Indeed it is aru." Hong Kong looked to China to, only to see the same lack expression on his face from before. Suddenly, he felt China push him into the other man's arms. Startled by the sudden action he forgot to struggle and merely stared at his older brother with wide eyes. China glanced down at him, but showed nothing. It was then that Hong Kong realized that he would no longer be staying with his older brother. That realization only made him scowl at his older brother, eyes narrowed. China seemed to flinch at this and looked to the European instead. The stranger placed his hand on top of Hong Kong's head, causing the young nation to start.

"I'll see you soon to discuss additional terms of your surrender." The man, no, he was another nation. Hong Kong realized this, feeling the unspoken connection, like the one felt with his brothers. He turned his head to regard the bright green eyes of the nation who held him.

"Very well, aru. I shall see you then England." Hong Kong saw China begin to turn his head to look at him, and pointedly looked away. He heard a sigh and watched out of the corner of his eye China turn away and start walking back down the docks. Finding himself lowered to the ground, he turned to examine the nation known as England. England smiled broadly.

"Come. It's time I gave you a proper education. We're going to London." He added grabbing Hong Kong's hand and pulling him towards the waiting ship. Hong Kong, numbed by the experience, cast a last look at the direction China had left in. Turning back to the ship, his eyes had taken on an uninterested look and his face was impassive. He found the expression comfortable, and somehow appropriate.

* * *

"Arthur, you're back. I missed you!" Hong Kong glanced down the gangplank to the two figures waiting for them. The months at sea had been frustrating and dull but now they reached their destination, London. The two boys looked similar, Hong Kong noticed as he followed England down to the dock. Both were around the same height, had blonde hair and wore glasses. The one who had spoken earlier, however, had a cowlick and bright blue eyes while the other had a single curl of hair instead and violet eyes. "Where did you go?" England shook his head and smiled at the loud boy.

"Business," Hong Kong and England finally reached the ground, "and look, I brought home a new brother for you." Though Hong's face betrayed nothing, he couldn't help but notice how he had been mentioned as though he was a gift for the boy, and that the other boy was overlooked entirely.

"Really, wow," he leaned down and stared directly into Hong Kong's eyes, who found how close he was very disconcerting, "you dress funny, my names Alfred or America if you prefer, that's my twin over there," he waved offhandedly at the other boy, "do you talk? You have a weird haircut." Though momentarily taken aback by the sudden barrage of words Hong Kong quickly recovered and stared right back into the Americans eyes. He had learned English from England over the voyage and was now glad he had.

"Hello America I am Hong Kong. I find you rude and obnoxious and I possibly hate you." Hong Kong stated in a steady and monotone voice, smiling internally at the look of confusion that replaced the smile previously on the American's face.

"Hong Kong, that wasn't very nice." England stated, grabbing his shoulder. "Apologize to Alfred." Hong Kong looked up to England's face slowly.

"If I do not say sorry sincerely then I may as well not at all." England appeared taken aback at this and stuttered for a moment. Hong Kong looked back to see the other boy, the one with purple eyes bury his face in the bear (a pure white bear, not black and white like China's) and shake with laughter. Somehow, Hong Kong felt validated by that. England growled and pulled his hand back.

"Follow me." He muttered and began to walk away. Alfred followed after shooting Hong Kong a glare and the purple eyed boy brought up the rear with Hong Kong beside him. The boy turned his head to Hong Kong and smiled shyly.

"I'm Matthew, or Canada. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand. After examining it for a moment, Hong Kong bowed his head slightly instead. A bit flustered, Matthew pulled his hand back and brought the bear back up to his chin. "Do you like... tea?" Matthew tried instead. Hong Kong glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow in an unspoken question. "I mean, it's ok if you don't, I was just curious. We have a fair bit at the house and I just thought you might like some..." He trailed off and pulled the bear closer to his face.

"Who?" the bear murmured, causing both of Hong Kong's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. He thought it was stuffed. The boy seemed to ignore it though he did sigh slightly. Hong Kong stayed silent for a few more minutes, turning his head to regard their direction of travel.

"I like green tea." Hong Kong finally mentioned to the other boy. Matthew seemed to brighten considerably at this.

"Really, we have a lot of different types, would you like to take a look when we get to the house?" Hong Kong glanced back to the other boy. The boy's eyes were wide with genuine interest.

"Sure." Hong Kong told the other boy neutrally, who smiled even wider.

* * *

"Tea's almost ready." Hong Kong started from his daydreams, turning his head from the place on the coach to observe the approaching Canadian with two cups and saucers. Placing a saucer beside Hong Kong on the coffee table Matthew took a seat opposite on a plush chair. Green tea, Hong Kong noted examining his cup.

"Feeling better?" He asked in concern. Hong Kong nodded and opened his mouth to reply.

_Crash_

Hong Kong sat up and whipped his head around to stare at the entrance to his home with his usual blank expression, hiding his shock well at the abrupt sound.

"Leave my brother alone, aru!" Oh great, Hong Kong thought to himself, now I have to replace the door.

** Huzzah, China is here. I seem to have this weird fixation of writing no more than 3-4 page chapters. I like how Hong Kong talks. Not much to say about this one except the usual R&R.**


	4. Of Food and Fear

** New chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I feel bad now that I made such an obvious mistake with China's verbal tick. I don't own Hetalia or the characters, just the story.**

"Yao, why did you smash down my door?" Hong Kong neutrally asked the frenzied nation. Yao blinked as he noticed Hong Kong lying on the coach with a cup of tea and a blonde haired Canadian twitching in pain at the hot tea he had spilled on himself at Yao's sudden entrance.

"I came to rescue you- aru." Yao said slowly, still trying to process what was going on. Hong Kong sighed and glanced at Matthew, who had stopped twitching and was rising to go dry himself off when Hong Kong gestured towards him.

"This is Matthew, he is Canada. Not America." Hong Kong said to Yao, who had just opened his mouth, and promptly shut it looking abashed.

"Of course- aru. I stay at his house frequently." Yao stated, seemingly recovered from his surprise. He then raised an eyebrow.

"Why exactly is he here- aru?" Hong Kong sighed internally and listened for a moment to the Canadian, who was now attempting to dry himself with a dishcloth in the kitchen.

"I invited him over." Hong Kong told his brother simply. China cocked his head.

"Why- aru?"

"Does it matter?" At that China seemed taken aback. He narrowed his eyes in concern at his brother while Hong Kong just stared back at him. Hong Kong glanced behind him prompting Yao to turn and examine the wreckage behind him. There was an awkward pause.

"I broke your door didn't I- aru."

"Yes."

"Was it unlocked- aru?"

"Yes." There was another long pause.

"I'll go help Canada in the kitchen- aru." Yao said, in an attempt to change the subject, inching towards the kitchen as Hong Kong maintained his neutral stare.

"Oh, good. Hong Kong is sick and I had no idea what I could make him, do you have any ideas Yao?" A voice from the kitchen asked as Yao disappeared behind the corner.

"He's sick? What's wrong with him- aru?"

"The flu I think. He's running a temperature and..." Hong Kong stopped paying attention to the conversation shortly after and took another sip of his tea. He recalled Arthur's cooking at the mention of food, shuddering slightly at the memories it brought up.

*****

"Hong Kong, come to dinner." Hong Kong pulled his head out of the cupboard after examining the different types of tea and blinked slowly at the expression on Matthew's face, that of utmost horror. Hong Kong's eyes remained the same but he blinked rapidly as Matthew grabbed his hand and dragged him through the halls. Hong Kong dug his feet into the carpet forcing Matthew to stop.

"Why are we running?" Hong Kong asked in a monotone. Matthew looked back to him and gripped Hong Kong's hand a little tighter.

"Well y-you see-"Matthew stuttered.

"There you are," Matthew blanched, Hong Kong blinked again, "Come, I made scones." Both turned to see England standing in front of the dining room with a smile on his face. He walked towards them and grabbed Matthews hand, yanking both nations toward the dining room and pushing them into their chairs. As Arthur left the room Hong Kong glanced between America, who had already been sitting, and Canada noticing how both were rather pale.

"How did he get you Alfred?" Matthew asked his twin soberly.

"He tackled me by the door." Alfred answered in a similar tone. Hong Kong just blinked again. Surely eating with the family was not such an unpleasant time. Yao always made excellent food. Hong Kong suppressed a grimace, remembering his brother. Perhaps Arthur was a bad conversationalist, thus making eating an awkward event. Almost jumping, Hong Kong felt something soft against his foot. Looking below the table he watched as the polar bear made its way to Matthew, who promptly patted its head.

"Something wicked this way comes." Alfred muttered and Matthew only nodded.

"Who wants scones?" A cheery voice called from the direction of the kitchen. Hong Kong turned his head and nearly fell out of his chair as Arthur came in carrying a plate of... Charcoal? Could these be scones? Hong Kong thought in confusion. Arthur promptly put the plate on the table and gave four to all three boys. Each stared at their plate in mute disgust, though Hong Kong masked it far too well for the others to see. Humming a tune to himself, Arthur returned to the kitchen and began to clean judging by the sound of running water.

"Mattie, give it to your bear, he'll eat it." Alfred whispered.

"He's my friend; I don't want to kill him." Matthew retorted. Hong Kong watches as Matthew, hesitantly, raised one of the burnt pieces to his mouth and popped it in, chewed twice and hastily swallowing. Alfred shuddered and began to eat his as well. Hong Kong continued to stare at his... scones? until both twins had finished their plates and were looking rather worse for the wear.

Hong Kong decided it was now or never and slowly lifted the burned scone to his mouth and took a bite. He regretted it instantly as his taste buds burned in agony. Attempting to ignore it he swallowed harshly, not bothering to chew. He choked a little before finishing the task. Panting, he examined the remaining foodstuff on his plate with dread. He glanced around for escape and saw that Alfred had already departed. He heard a sigh and saw Matthew give him a look of sincere empathy.

"Oh good, you're almost finished." Arthur returned to the room and reviewed the three plates, frowning when he saw Hong Kong's three and a half scones remaining. He seemed about to say something when a crash sounded in the kitchen. "What was that?" Arthur turned at the sound.

"Kumitaro must be hungry." Matthew supplied helpfully.

"Bugger, my kitchen." Arthur wailed, rushing back to the kitchen at top speed. As soon as Arthur left Matthew grabbed all three and a half of Hong Kong's scones and, while Hong Kong watched with imperceptibly wide eyes, shoved them in his mouth. Eyes watering and tightly shut in pain he chewed several times before swallowing. Gasping, he let his forehead hit the table and didn't move until Hong Kong hesitantly touched his shoulder, causing him to twitch once. Hong Kong patted his back, unsure of what to do.

"Damn bear, always hun- What's wrong with Matthew." England returned to an unusual scene. That of a passed out Matthew with a disturbed Hong Kong patting his back in reassurance.

"Is he okay?" Hong Kong looked at Arthur and shook his head. "Best take him to his room until he feels better." Arthur said to himself lifting the boy up. "Maybe something he ate." Arthur mused while Hong Kong rolled his eyes once Arthurs back was turned. Hurrying after the retreating figures, Hong Kong followed Arthur up to Matthews's room. Placing Matthew in bed, Arthur left Hong Kong and Matthew alone. Taking a seat next to the passed out nation Hong Kong leaned back and exhaled slowly.

"Should have run." He stated in his monotone voice.

*****

"There are really that many types of Wonton?" Hong Kong broke from his reverie and looked back to the kitchen where he heard his two brothers talking.

"Yes- aru. Hong Kong really likes the pork wanton noodle. I hear it's very popular in his city- aru."

"Really? Can you teach me how to make it?"

"Of course- aru!" Hong Kong would have smiled if he permitted himself such displays. Yao loved cooking, and loved teaching others how to almost as much.

"Hong Kong could have some, but only the broth. He is still sick- aru." Hong Kong liked it when Yao cooked. He was always so calm doing it.

"I never made any real Chinese meals before. I like learning new recipes; it helped convince Arthur to let me cook." There was a slight shudder at the last sentence causing the ends of Hong Kong's lips to turn up, ever so slightly.

**Poor buggers. Wow, I had this idea come to me just recently and now I have a couple more floating around so hopefully that will mean more updates, hurray.**


	5. Languages

**Wow, new chapter. I had to rewrite it a few times, hope its ok.**

"Ok Hong Kong, here's something to eat- aru." China came into the room carrying three bowls. Placing a bowl of broth in front of the young nation and the two bowls of wonton before himself he sat back in a nearby chair and directed his gaze back to the kitchen. Moments later Matthew walked into the room and sat opposite of Hong Kong on the chair he had occupied earlier. Smiling he turned and regarded Yao with a friendly look. Yao smiled back and passed the third bowl to the Canadian.

"Mhgòi." (Thank you) Matthew said happily to Yao. He glanced in confusion between the shocked and speechless Yao and the blank look of Hong Kong, though his eyes sparkled in amusement. "Did I say that wrong?" Matthew asked Hong Kong, troubled by the possibility of a mistake. Hong Kong shook his head in the negative.

"No, it was correct." Hong Kong stated in his usual monotone. Yao shook his head to clear it, and then looked at Matthew curiously.

"Aiyah, when did you learn Cantonese? I do not recall you speaking it before- aru." Matthew smiled shyly and glanced at Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong taught me, I'm told I was a terrible student." Hong Kong nodded slowly and Matthew reddened in slight embarrassment.

"I taught him a long time ago, I'm surprised he remembers." Hong Kong said neutrally. Both nations looked at him for a moment in an attempt to discern whether or not he was being sarcastic. In the end, Yao decided to ignore it and Matthew decided to take it as a compliment.

"Néih hóu ma?" (How are you?)Matthew asked Hong Kong in concern. Leaning forward he placed his palm on Hong Kong's forehead in order to measure his temperature. Hong Kong smiled at the gesture once his face was obscured from the two nations by Matthews arm. His face showed none of the previous expression once Matthew had removed his hand, having adopted his blank look once again.

"Hóu hóu." (I'm fine thanks) Hong Kong answered in his usual monotone, though there was a hint of warmness, light enough that Matthew thought he may have imagined it. Matthew smiled happily and leaned back into his chair with a sigh. He shot a glance to Yao who had regained his composure and was watching the exchange with blatant curiosity.

"When did you teach him Cantonese- aru?" Yao asked Hong Kong curiously. Hong Kong tilted his head slightly as he looked at his older brother.

"While I was living with England." He said evenly, watching the slight flinch from Yao with a detached interest.

*****

Hong Kong ran down the halls of Arthur's large mansion. Skirting around corners and various furniture, he glanced distractedly at the various paintings and photos that adorned the walls in an attempt to gain his bearings while he ripped down the halls but to no avail. He paused before a large door and eased it open before sliding in and quickly shutting the portal behind him. Panting he listened to the footfalls that passed by the door and the voice that preceded them.

"Hong Kong, where did you go? It's time for your classes." Arthurs muffled voice sounded as the footsteps approached then retreated in the distance. Hong Kong closed his eyes and sighed in relief at the passing.

"H-Hong Kong, w-w-what are you doing here?" Hong Kong opened his eyes and regarded the blonde Canadian standing near a bookcase with an arm thrust behind his back and another rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Surrounding the two were lines of bookcases adorned with everything from dictionaries to novels. Musty tomes and newly bound books sat side by side, illuminated by lamps hung on the walls. Matthew stood beside a large wooden desk situated in the midst of these surroundings looking oddly at home amongst the objects both old and new, though at the moment he looked decidedly awkward. Two stuffed chairs flanked the desk and by his position, Hong Kong would guess that Matthew had been seated until recently. Hong Kong glanced to the hand hidden behind Matthew's back before returning his gaze to the nations face.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Hong Kong asked curiously, attempting to deflect the conversation away from him.

"O-oh this, just reading up on some... other cultures." He said hesitantly, placing the book he had hidden on the table. Hong Kong glanced at the title, Ukrainian Foods and Culture, before returning his gaze to the violet eyed blonde.

"But, that's not really important. Why are you here? I thought you had classes with Arthur?" Hong Kong was irritated that he had been unable to deflect the conversation with the ease the other did so. Knowing he had failed in that regard he opted for silence instead. Hong Kong wandered over to the other nation and sat in the chair Matthew was not standing in front of. After a few moments of silence Matthew sat in the chair he had been standing before.

"Are you going to turn me over?" Hong Kong asked, somewhat accusingly.

"No." Matthew answered in a small voice. Hong Kong nodded and leaned back.

The quiet between the two stretched on as neither wished to begin the conversation. Finally Matthew broke the silence.

"Arthur cares about you, you know." Hong Kong said nothing. "He likes you." At that Honk Kong rolled his eyes in indifference to the comment, prompting Matthew into silence once again. "I ran too." He said slowly and quietly. Hong Kong glanced in surprise to the blonde haired nation, his eyes slightly wider than they were normally as he leaned slightly forward in interest. He felt disturbed that he had let such an action slip by his guard. Quickly he regained his composure and closed his eyes somewhat.

"Why did you?" He asked, the question burning on his tongue and his mind, forcing him to exert an unusual amount of effort to keep his voice steady. Matthew sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"I was afraid." He said finally. Hong Kong quirked an eyebrow at that. "I was afraid that if I learned English, I would lose who I was. New language, new culture. I didn't want to forget or replace who I was, so I ran." Hong Kong closed his eyes and leaned back as well, nodding slightly in understanding. Both stayed that way for awhile before Hong Kong looked to Matthew. He waited for Matthew to elaborate but, when he failed to do so, he began to feel irritated.

"Why did you go back?" Hong Kong said loudly, almost angrily. Why hadn't he fought back, why hadn't he refused, why hadn't he resisted to the end. There was a pregnant pause between the two.

"Because in the end, change happens. Even if it isn't our choice, that doesn't stop it." He looked Hong Kong directly in the eye, Hong Kong found himself held by those violet eyes. "Change happens, and we either learn from it, or it will kill us." Matthew said with barely suppressed rage, his voice low. Hong Kong was startled by the change in demeanour, shocked by the anger and despair in the other's eyes. Hong Kong stared for several minutes into those eyes as the rage slowly diminished, were Matthews's eyes blue just then?

"So, I should just give in?" Hong Kong asked quietly, averting his eyes and picking at his long red sleeves. Matthew turned away and picked up the book he had been holding earlier, tracing the words on the cover.

"No." Hong Kong looked curiously at the Canadian. "If you choose to learn something, it means you have respect for it. Don't refuse to learn something just because you're afraid." Hong Kong looked at his feet, deep in thought. Did he want to learn from England, did he need to?

"I- I don't know." Hong Kong finally said morosely, picking at his sleeve a little harder. There was a longer pause between the two.

"You know," Matthew began causing Hong Kong to look up at the other, seeing him staring off into the distance, "there are a lot of new immigrants from China coming to Canada." He glanced back to Hong Kong. "It would be nice to know more about them; maybe you could teach me a few things." Matthew smiled warmly and Hong Kong turned away, letting his lips turn up in a slight smile. He turned back to the Canadian with his blank expression in place again.

"I would be glad to help you." Hong Kong said in his monotone to the Canadian. Matthew smiled even wider, giving Hong Kong the impression that he saw through that mask. Oddly, he found he didn't mind.

*****

"Hong Kong was a really good teacher, I learned a lot from him." Matthew said honestly to Yao. Yao listened in interest to the Canadian as he described how Hong Kong had instructed him in Cantonese. Yao later regaled Hong Kong and reminisced with Matthew of stories involving his attempts to instruct Matthew in Mandarin after Yao had started visiting more often. Hong Kong lifted the bowl of broth and pretended to sip from it. In reality, he just smiled at his brothers.

**Gaaaah, damn you Cantonese, you elusive language. It was so frustrating to find even those few phrases that I eventually just gave up. I was going to have a whole conversation in Cantonese but it was a bugger to find anything and I didn't want to buy a phrase book.**


	6. Ukranian Romances

**God this story is rather bi-polar. Anyway, it seems to be like a series of one shots so I'm going to work with that, as I don't feel like continuing the sick Hong Kong thing. This is a little different because it's Hong Kong who is going to be helping Canada, instead of the other way around. I'm running out of ideas and only have one, or two left unless inspiration strikes. Disclaimer, the usual I don't own the characters blah, blah, blah.**

Hong Kong could tell that Matthew was sad. It was not terribly surprising given all the things he knew about his brothers personality, and the circumstances of their current situation. A ball. Every now and then the nations would have a ball to... increase foreign relations, as France would say while licking his lips.

Lewd? Yes.

Accurate? Definitely.

Usually at least, though to be honest Hong Kong was not surprised to see Matthew sitting alone off to the side of the room. He was wearing a tailored black tux and white dress shirt underneath with a black bowtie. He was also shooting glances to a table across the floor. Hong Kong followed his gaze and saw three nations. The nations in question were Russia, Belarus and Ukraine. The three of them were sitting together and talking. Now normally Hong Kong wouldn't interfere, but Matthew had been pining after one of the trio during the conference as well, so it behoved Hong Kong to help his brother. Now, of the three which did Matthew like?

Russia? Unlikely, though they did play hockey often. However he doubted that Matthew would be interested in Russia or else they would already be together, the whole 'one with Russia' line being rather an aggressive pick up line, and used on everyone anyway. If he had wanted to become involved with Russia, there had been plenty of opportunities.

Belarus? Hong Kong suppressed a shiver. He doubted Belarus would be interested in Matthew as she was always hanging off of Russia. In addition, Hong Kong had little faith that Matthew was into... things that would be generally associated with the girl (chains, knives, etc.).

Ukraine? Now there were some possibilities. They both had many things in common: both were shy, both had brothers who were global powers, and both seemed to enjoy each other's company if what Matthew had told him dreamily was to be believed. In addition to those reasons, the look Ukraine just gave Matthew while he focused on his drink gave Hong Kong the impression that Matthews's feelings were reciprocated, strongly.

Hong Kong absently nodded to himself and wondered how he would get the two together, as Russia was unlikely to be very... supportive of Matthews advances. After a moment of careful deliberation he brightened internally at an idea, watching as China and Korea walked out the doors into the hall. Hong Kong casually made his way to Russia's table, ignoring the look of blatant malice Belarus gave him as he approached.

"Hello comrade Hong Kong," the violet eyed man said warmly as he took notice of the approaching nation, or at least as warm as he could, "what brings you here? Would you like to become one with Russia?" The last part prompting a strange glint to appear in his eyes. Hong Kong suppressed a look of unease at the massive nation. Forcing his voice to remain calm, he silently asked forgiveness from Yao.

"Russia, I heard China mention that he was interested in becoming one with Russia." Hong Kong finished his monotone statement and waited for a reaction. Russia stared at him for a moment before bursting out of his chair and running towards the doors China had exited through earlier, Belarus hot on his heels and grasping a knife tightly. Hong Kong turned to Ukraine who gave him a shy smile.

"Hello Hong Kong, it is good to see you." She said brightly. Hong Kong turned toward her and blinked slowly. Holding her gaze with his own as she gave him a warm smile.

"Do you like Matthew?" He said bluntly. Ukraine started and began to fidget, saying a string of unintelligible mumbles under her breath that Hong Kong chose to ignore. "Do you." He prompted.

"W-why do you ask?" She finally squeaked, looking at him with eyes the size of saucers. Hong Kong tilted his head to the right slightly.

"I am trying to satisfy my curiosity." He said neutrally, watching as she became even more flustered.

"I-I am good friends with comrade Matvey, he was the one of the first to recognise my independence and took many refugees from my country and-." Hong Kong held up his hand, interrupting the stream of words with the gesture.

"I do not mean as friends, do you like him in the other way." Hong Kong asked neutrally, knowing that she had deliberately misunderstood him earlier. Nevertheless, he was determined and driven to help his brother. Ukraine was shocked into silence at the bluntness.

"I- I do like Matvey." She said quietly after a long pause, hanging her head and examining the floor as if it would swallow her up and save her from the blank faced inquisitive Asian. "But, I do not think he feels the same way." She added, still staring at the floor. Hong Kong watched her grow steadily more embarrassed as she explained.

"He likes you that way." He stated emotionlessly. Ukraine shot her head up and stared at the smaller nation in shock.

"H-he does?" She asked hesitantly as though fearing the smaller nation had been joking. Hong Kong merely nodded.

"He is afraid." He said simply, watching her reaction with deceptive disinterest.

"Of my brother." She said with conviction, he face hardening somewhat. Hong Kong shook his head, part in the negative and part in bewilderment that she did not understand how shy the other was. "Of what then?" She asked earnestly, trying to build an understanding as to why he had not expressed his feelings. She had expected he had been afraid of her family but if not then what (though he should have a healthy fear of Ivan, she thought to herself).

"He fears rejection." Hong Kong said to the woman, who merely stared at him blankly.

"Why?" She asked in disbelief. "I would never-." She was cut off as Hong Kong held up a hand to forestall her explanation.

"He fears the possibility. He has not had many stable relationships throughout his life." Hong Kong explained to the bewildered Ukrainian. "He needs you to make the first move, as he is afraid that he will lose your friendship should you not feel the same way." He said in the monotone that defined his speech. There was a long pause between them.

"Oh." She said in understanding. She glanced towards the table Matthew was sitting at.

Suddenly she straightened, gathering her courage as she rose to her feet and began to make her way towards Canada's table, after casting a look at Hong Kong o build her courage.

Hong Kong watched from the distance as Ukraine stopped and began speaking to Matthew, their voices obscured by the music and distance. Hong Kong watched as Matthew blushed fiercely at something Ukraine had said. He seemed to protest before Ukraine gently touched his hand, causing him to turn an even brighter red. Hong Kong continued to watch as she pulled the nervous nation to his feet and guided him to the dance floor. Hong Kong looked away and made his way towards the buffet, his work complete.

*****

It wasn't until the morning that Hong Kong saw Matthew again. As he walked down the halls he checked his watch, 5:33 am. He repressed a sigh and wondered how long Russia would stay outside of China's door asking the unfortunate man if he 'wanted to become one with Russia.' Hong Kong turned the corner and abruptly jumped back, peeking his head out to discretely observe the occurrence down the hall.

There was Matthew, closing the door to Ukraine's room with dishevelled hair, wrinkled clothes, an un-tucked shirt, unbuckled belt and crooked glasses. A goofy smile plastered on his face, the Canadian glanced in both directions before making his way toward his room at an easy pace, trying to tie his bowtie back up.

Hong Kong smiled widely at the scene. He had done an exceptional job.

**Damn, Matt got lucky. Had to throw that ending in, I couldn't help it.**


	7. Staring Into the Sun

**This is why I write multiple stories at the same time.**

Hong Kong wandered through the halls looking for Matthew. The meeting had dragged on for what seemed like forever and he had wanted to see the Canadian. He had promised to tell him a few stories about the other nations who, thanks to the Canadians invisibility, tended to talk uninhibited around him.

Rounding a corner Hong Kong saw Matthew talking to another nation. Hong Kong slowed his pace until he was walking toward the two at a measured pace. He recognized the nation Matthew was talking to, but his name escaped him, not without noticing the irony that he remembered Matthew and not the other.

"Oh, hello Hong Kong." Matthew beamed at the shorter nation once he noticed him. Hong Kong had noticed that it was quite difficult to sneak up on Matthew, he seemed hyper aware of his surroundings sometimes which probably came from being constantly forgotten.

Giving a nod of acknowledgement he turned his head to the other nation, gold eyes peered neutrally under a Keffiyeh. What skin he showed was a tanned brown which contrasted interestingly with the white robes he wore casually.

"Who are you?" Hong Kong asked the other nation, realizing his mistake in the wording when Canada flinched slightly.

"I'm Ca- Oh wait," Matthew caught himself sheepishly as he glanced between the two nations, "I'm sorry. Hong Kong this is Egypt, Egypt Hong Kong." Matthew said, indicating the Egyptian with a wave of his hand. The gold eyed nation looked into Hong Kong's amber eyes and instantly, a challenge was declared.

Hong Kong.

Egypt.

There could be only one truly stoic friend for Canada. Both silent nations tensed at each other, squaring off. Neither moved overtly, knowing to do so would symbolize defeat to the other. Silence fell like a shroud over the three nations, Hong Kong and Egypt silently glaring, expressions neutral but eyes alight with the fire of competition. Their arms hung limply by their sides and they bent their knees slightly into a more comfortable position.

Amber to gold continued to stare; Violet finally noticed the tension and glanced between Hong Kong and Egypt curiously. Matthew shifted nervously, neither Hong Kong nor Egypt showed any inclination of noticing his discomfort.

"I'll go make some food, do you two want anything specific." Neither moved or spoke. They could have been stone statues in the guise of Humans but for the slight movement of their chests as they steadily breathed, but even that was muted to only the slightest of motions. After a few moments of being given neither affirmative nor negative Canada slowly inched away until he disappeared around the corner, sighing in relief once he was clear of the staring duo.

Said duo had noticed Matthews departure, but gave no movement to indicate it. Egypt raised an eyebrow fractionally, _how do you know him?_

Hong Kong moved his index finger just enough to point at a nation across the room from the two before letting it drop back to his side. _England._ Hong Kong raised his own eyebrow to the same degree as Egypt. _You?_

For an answer, he pointed in the same way as Hong Kong to two nations, one groping the other. _England and France._ Neither did anything after that, merely continued to stare while not moving again, not acknowledging when Greece and Japan wandered over.

"Hello Egypt, how are you?" Greece asked lazily while Japan stood silently beside him before bowing slightly to the two once Greece had finished.

"Konnichiwa Hong Kong-san, Egypt-san. How are you?" Japan asked pleasantly. No motion, no reaction from either of the mentioned nations. Greece and Japan stood awkwardly as they waited for... something, but were disappointed when nothing was forthcoming, Egypt and Hong Kong maintaining their fixed gaze without wavering. Eventually both newcomers took a seat nearby, Japan watching the silent conflict in interest while Greece promptly fell asleep.

The arrival of the two spectators (well, one awake at any rate) did not affect the other two nations, who merely maintained their steady and relentless gaze upon each other.

Any other nation would have either been reduced to a pile of crying intimidation, passed out or burst into flames by the intense stares being directed by the two competitors, whichever came first. Fortunately, both were highly disciplined and stares were of equal strength so neither suffered any bodily harm... yet.

"What's Hong Kong and Egypt doing- aru?" China asked curiously as he walked over, assessing the situation with a practiced eye.

"I'm not sure China-san but we," Japan gestured to the sleeping Greek beside him, "have been watching them for a good five minutes and they haven't moved."

"Oh." China said, giving the stoic pair a curious look before taking a seat beside Japan, intrigued at the silent confrontation. "Do you know why they started- aru?" China asked, Japan merely shook his head.

"Perhaps one of them insulted the other da?" Japan and China jumped and whipped their heads around to see Russia and his sisters standing behind them. Russia wore a smile on his face and an intrigued gleam in his eye as he observed the two critically, who paid him no mind at all. Belarus looked threatening, as usual with the knife and cold glare though tempered by mild curiosity and Ukraine looked only concerned at the two staring nations.

"Russia," China yelped surprised, "don't do that- aru." China admonished the giant behind him, who merely smiled at him childishly.

"I was merely curious at what you were doing." Russia answered pleasantly, though his intense stare said otherwise. Belarus glowered at China who shivered a bit until the pale girl turned her attention back to Hong Kong and Egypt, who seemed to draw the gaze of the six nations assembled around them like a magnet.

"Like, what's going on?" Poland asked wandering over to peer at the staring nations, dragging Lithuania who was followed by the other Baltic nations (all three of whom stood as far away from Russia while still being able to see) and joined the other spectators who had formed a sort of semi circle around Hong Kong and Egypt, both of whom maintained their fiery stares upon each other, tuning out the other nations entirely.

"Egypt and Hong Kong are staring at each other." Ukraine said helpfully.

"Like, why?" Poland asked as he furrowed his brow at the two nations in confusion. Ukraine shrugged helplessly.

"Hey, what's everyone doing over here?" America asked wandering over, followed naturally by England and France, who chorused their own questions after America.

"Indeed, what are those two- get off me you damn frog!" England said loudly as he slapped France away from him, before growing sheepishly quiet as every observing nation threw him and France an irritated glance. France, who upon seeing the two nations embroiled in their competition grew uncharacteristically quiet and joined the observers. By now quite the crowd had formed and all of them trained their eyes on the two staring nations, while the odd nation not already there trickled into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Korea asked curiously, stopping just short of reaching for Chinas chest once he saw what they were all staring at. China, so engrossed on the statuesque nations before him didn't even notice the uncharacteristic halt by Korea shot an irritated glance at the other Asian at being interrupted and huffed.

"Hong Kong and Egypt are fighting, we think- aru." China said seriously. Korea raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You think?"

"Well we don't really know, did anyone get here before they started?" England asked the crowd. There was a general chorus of no's from the assembled nations.

"Are they dead?"

"Do they look dead you idiot."

"...Kinda."

"..."

"So, who's winning?" Ukraine asked curiously.

"Pfah, Egypt obviously. He can easily beat Hong Kong, I mean look at how the kid is tensing up." Turkey said loudly, announcing his presence which caused Greece to wake and give him a glare.

"Ridiculous, Hong Kong is not even tired- aru." China said dismissively.

"Egypt is very tough when he wants to be." Greece said lazily. Though he hated backing up Turkey, he was also helping out Egypt so they cancelled each other out in his mind.

"But like, Hong Kong looks really tough too." Poland added. "Right Liet?"

"I guess." Lithuania said nervously, shooting nervous glances at Russia who glowered at him.

"But Hong Kong lives with China da? So he must be strong." Russia said happily while China shifted nervously at the compliment.

"Whatever, Egypt kicks ass and you know it." America said mockingly to Russia, who gave him a harsh glare, though it was like a match to the inferno that were the stares being used by Hong Kong and Egypt.

"But Hong Kong deals with those firecrackers all the time so he has pretty steady nerves."

"Ya, well Egyptians built the pyramids they're tough as hell."

"So, Hong Kong hasn't moved at all since I got here." England pointed out.

"True but neither has Egypt, and he is considerably older." Austria said with authority.

"Well, Hong Kong is awesome!" Prussia said loudly, striking a pose following his statement.

"And how is that?" Germany asked irritably, still watching the contesting nations.

"Well, I said he was." Prussia answered as though that were all the explanation necessary, America rolled his eyes.

"Of course, it all makes sense now." America said sarcastically. Prussia immediately glowered at him in irritation.

"Ve, Doitsu, let's get pasta."

"Not now Italy." Germany answered the hyper nation distractedly.

"Taking all bets, who will win in the contest of the century?" Turkey said loudly to the assembled nations. "We've got two to one for Egypt."

"Bull spit you're made those statistics up on the spot." England said hotly.

"I heard that twenty percent of statistics are made up on the spot." America said smugly. Everyone was silent for a short while after that.

"I've got twenty on Hong Kong." England abruptly shouted, breaking the silence.

"Fifty on Egypt!" Someone shouted.

"What's going on?" A quiet voice asked. Matthew nudged through the crowd with a plate of pancakes in each hand until he found himself with everyone looking at him with confusion. Both Egypt and Hong Kong noticed his presence, recognizing his voice.

_Five_

The nations stared at Matthew for a few moments.

_Four_

_Three_

"I'm sorry," _two,_ "Who are you?" England asked in confusion.

_One_

Hong Kong and Egypt both turned to the crowd at the same time and looked straight at them, directing the monumental power of their gaze on the gathered crowd.

Death glare.

Matthew stood there dumbly as the assembled nations quickly ran in all directions, leaving him and the two stoic nations alone once again.

"Are those pancakes for us?" Hong Kong asked in a monotone, dropping his glare as he turned to Matthew, Egypt doing the same. Matthew shook his head to clear it and gave them both a wide smile.

"Yes and," he added as he placed the plates on a nearby table and reached into his pocket, "I brought real maple syrup." He finished proudly, pulling a small bottle filled with the golden liquid out triumphantly. Egypt gave a nod of confirmation and sat across from Hong Kong at the table, pouring a generous helping on his before passing it to Hong Kong. Matthew took the third seat and smiled contently.

**Not much to say about this one aside from review please, it really brightens my day.**


	8. Christmas Gifts

**Sweet flying monkeys, I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. I mean, seriously, wow. I had more reviews for that chapter than the other 6 combined. I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

Christmas was likely one of Hong Kong's favourite time of the year, though one would never know it by looking at him. His neutral expression hadn't changed, even while presents had been handed out but he did like it. After all, as Finland would say 'everyone loves presents'.

"Hey Iggy, open mine now!" Though the company left something to be desired.

"Calm down Alfred, I'm opening it." Arthur said irritably, but good naturedly as he hastily ripped open the wrapping, stopping once he uncovered the gift inside.

"Do you like it?" America said eagerly, England continued looking at the unwrapped present with an unknown expression.

"A cookbook?" He said simply.

"Ya, seeing as your cooking sucks I thought it might be a good gift for you." Alfred said, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

"You bloody git!" Arthur shouted, tackling the laughing American to the floor. Hong Kong turned away in disinterest in order to seek Matthew out in the crowded room of nations, brightly wrapped gifts and tacky ornaments. He finally located him, sitting by himself with several gifts a few feet away. Hong Kong gathered his own gifts and wandered over to the Canadian, who gave a happy smile when he noticed the approaching Asian.

"Hello Hong Kong, what are you doing over here, n-not that I'm complaining of course." Matthew said hurriedly as Hong Kong closed the distance and sat down on the floor across from him.

"It's quieter." Hong Kong said simply, a crash from across the room reinforcing that statement. Matthew just gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, it is." He agreed, glancing at England who was at the moment trying to strangle America. "How has your Christmas been?" He asked curiously. Hong Kong shrugged before pulling out several gifts from the small pile he brought with him.

"England made me a toy ship." he said pulling out a small wooden ship with a pirate flag flying on the mast, of course.

"America got me a book called 'I'm America and so can you'." Canada gave him a sympathetic look at that as Hong Kong held a book with a smiling Stephen Colbert on the cover before putting it aside along with the toy ship. The list went on as many countries had sent him a gift, even though some did not actually celebrate the holiday.

"Kiku sent me one of his newer phones." Hong Kong continued as he neared the end of his pile, pulling out a small black phone with a touch screen before returning it to his pocket.

"And Heracles sent me a vase." He finished, pointing towards a finely painted vase in the corner of the room with scenes of the Iliad gracing it, placed in the corner in order to avoid being damaged. "What did you get?" Hong Kong asked Matthew, a hint of interest betraying his usual monotone.

"O-oh, I haven't actually opened mine yet." He said nervously, glancing at the significantly smaller pile than Hong Kong's. Hong Kong stared at the group of gifts for a moment before returning his gaze to the Canadian.

"Would you like to now?" He asked, wondering if he was out of place in asking.

"I-I guess." Matthew said, somewhat startled, but it quickly faded into relief when Hong Kong did not stand to leave as he was glad for some company. He reached towards his small pile for a gift wrapped in bright red and blue paper.

"This one is from Alfred." Matthew said happily, carefully opening the wrapping paper and saving the still whole piece, reluctant to throw the paper away when he could still find a use for it. Reaching into the plain box he pulled a framed photo of the twins in front of Niagara Falls, both figures smiling and waving at the camera. "He sometimes gives thoughtful gifts." Matthew said affectionately. "Sometimes." He reiterated, glancing at Hong Kong's book.

"What's taped on the back?" Hong Kong asked. Matthew turned the photo around curiously and peeled a small card off the back

"It's a... gift certificate to McDonalds." A short silence fell between the two. Matthew put both gifts down and reached for another one.

"This one is from Korea." He said before pulling out a set of dvd's, a Korean drama with large bold letters written on the plastic wrapping saying 'drama originated in Korea da-zee'. Carefully depositing it beside the picture he reached for another gift.

"This one is from France." Matthew said hesitantly, carefully peeling the wrapping paper off before revealing a book. Hong Kong caught the words 'The Wonders of Se-' before Matthew hurriedly put it aside, hiding the cover with a sheet of wrapping paper, blushing madly while doing so.

"Ahem, anyway," Matthew continued as he pulled out a third gift, "this ones from Cuba." He said happily as he read the name tag. Opening the wrapping paper he pulled out a case of cigars. Though Hong Kong was hardly an expert, the fine box seemed to denote a high value. "He knows I don't smoke." Canada mumbled, though a smile lit his face as he deposited the box with the other gifts.

"This one is from Holland." Matthew said with an even wider smile as he unwrapped the oddly shaped package. Opening it revealed a bouquet of yellow tulips. Matthew smiled widely and inhaled their scent deeply before offering them to Hong Kong, who took a polite whiff before nodding in agreement.

"They're nice." Said Hong Kong, more to be polite than anything else. Matthew beamed in delight anyway, though he surely knew Hong Kong wasn't interested.

"Oh, here's one from Ukraine." Matthew said, with a surprised look at the envelope he pulled out of the pile.

Breaking the seal he gave a curious look at what appeared to be several photos enclosed. Hong Kong watched as Matthew pulled one out, faced away from him. Matthews face abruptly coloured a bright red before he pushed it back into the envelope. Stuttering, he put the pictures into his pocket before hurryingly pulling out another envelope from the pile to distract Hong Kong from the one before and any questions about the contents.

"This is from Russia." Matthew said, his face still bright red from the earlier envelope. Opening the new one he pulled out another photo. Upon seeing this photo though, Matthew's face abruptly lost its red tint and adopted a ghostly countenance. For a full minute Matthew sat there, his skin bone white and his violet eyes wide with shock as he stared fixedly at the image.

"What is it?" Hong Kong finally asked, apprehensive but curious as to what was on the photo to prompt such a reaction from his brother.

"Nothing." Matthew squeaked in a too quiet voice, dropping the photo back into the envelope and placing it on the pile. After depositing the envelope he let out a brief shudder before picking up another gift to distract himself.

"This one is from Prussia." Matthew said, pulling out a thin gift in Prussian blue wrapping paper. Unwrapping it he flinched slightly (traumatised by photographs), pulling out a large picture from the paper. Hong Kong reached forward and pulled on the photos corner so that it was angled in such a way that he could see it as well, not wanting to be left out of the loop again. Both nations stared at the signed head shot of Prussia, with a large 'is awesome' written on the bottom.

Neither said a word as Matthew put the picture on top of his pile.

"That was..." Matthew trailed off, glancing at the picture.

"Expected." Hong Kong finished neutrally. Matthew nodded in agreement to the Asians assessment of the photo as he pulled out another of the presents from his pile.

"Here's one from China." Matthew said with a hint of confusion. Hong Kong cocked his head a bit at that. He supposed China may send a gift to Matthew, as Korea had and both stayed at Canada's house often, but he was surprised the Chinese man had remembered the Canadian at all.

"What is it?" Hong Kong asked in curiosity, watching the Canadian reach into the box he had unwrapped.

"It's a kitty-chan." Matthew said, examining the catlike plush doll in his hands. Hong Kong felt like slapping his hand to his face in exasperation of his guardian. "It says on the card it is supposed to bring happiness."

Of course it would, Hong Kong thought to himself. "I'm sure he means it." He said instead in the usual monotone, Matthew nodded with a sincere smile on his face as he reached for the second last gift.

"This one is from Finland." Matthew said with interest, curious as to what the Christmas obsessed Fin would get him. Hong Kong leaned forward as well, curious despite himself.

Unwrapping the blue and white wrapping paper revealed a toque made to resemble a Santa Claus hat. Matthew laughed a bit at the predictable gift before depositing it along with the others, Hong Kong's eyes flashing briefly with amusement at the gift. Matthew reached for another gift, examining the card attached eagerly.

"Oh," Matthew said, brightening, "this one is from Egypt." Hong Kong narrowed his eyes fractionally at that, but let it pass without comment. The silent nation was not even here after all. Matthew opened up the sandy brown wrapping paper and looked inside the box. With a gasp, he pulled out a glass case with... something inside; Hong Kong couldn't quite make out the object contained within. Wait a minute, he thought as his eyes widened slightly, was that-

"It's a mummified hand." Matthew said loudly, turning the case over in his hands and staring at the fingers tightly wrapped in bandages and suspended within the case on two bases, one on the bottom and one on the top with small metal wires holding the hand in place. Said hand was holding a scarab carved out of stone with hieroglyphs written on each closed wing.

"That's..." Hong Kong began before silencing himself, unsure of what to say.

"Thoughtful?" Matthew said hesitantly, still turning the case over in his hands.

"... I suppose." Hong Kong said after a short pause, not entirely sure himself as to how he would react to such a gift. Both stayed quiet for several minutes as they observed the present.

"I'll really have to send Egypt something appropriate to thank him." Matthew said sincerely, examining the gift with interest after his slightly morbid shock had worn off.

Like a severed head, Hong Kong thought dryly but did not say out loud.

"I wonder if it's handmade." Matthew said distractedly as he examined the scarab. Hong Kong felt his lips twitch slightly at the comment.

"It looks like it was." He said in neutrally, laughing in his head all the while.

Matthew deposited the gift with the others, much to Hong Kong's relief, and they both settled in to their silence. Or, at least as silent as it could be with America, England and France not too far away.

"Oh," Matthew suddenly said, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face, "I haven't given you your gift yet." Hong Kong realised with a (not quite) start that he had not given the Canadian his present either. Both scanned their respective gifts before focusing on two presents wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Both Hong Kong and Matthew exchanged each other's gifts, unwrapping them at an unhurried pace. Soon enough both gifts were unwrapped, and both looked at the presents in mild shock. Matthew reached into the box and pulled out a stuffed panda, while Hong Kong reached into his and pulled out a stuffed polar bear.

There was a pregnant pause as both examined their gifts, then Matthew let out a slight giggle.

"Great minds think alike." He said between snickers. Hong Kong said nothing, merely nodding in the affirmative.

"Merry Christmas Hong Kong."

"Merry Christmas Matthew."

**Awwww cute endings, though somewhat predictable. Whatever, it came out this way even if I'm not too fond of the ending. Read and Review.**


	9. Visiting Canada

**I do not own Hetalia, and that could very well be a good thing.**

Hong Kong casually made his way down the halls of the UN building. China had been chased down the hall by Russia leaving him alone for the time being and he was bored, so he decided to take a stroll down the halls until China lost his stalker and came to find him.

"Really, you want to visit Canada?" Matthews's excited voice sounded from around the corner of a nearby door. Curious, Hong Kong peeked around the door frame to see Egypt give Matthew a curt nod of confirmation, jealously slowly curled in his stomach at that.

"Are you sure, it can get pretty cold up there?" Matthew warned, but Gupta just nodded again, Hong Kong felt his jealousy start to build to a boiling point. The southern nation seemed to be going up to visit his brother in his home country, how vexing.

"Well, alright. As long as you're sure. Maybe we can do something you like afterwards?" Matthew suggested brightly, still enjoying the prospect of a visitor to his home.

"You can visit me after." Gupta said simply.

Oh, it was so on.

The first thing Gupta noticed when he got off the plane was that it was cold. So very, very cold. In retrospect he should have expected it, Canada was a northern nation after all and he was from the southern Mediterranean, but he didn't know that it would be 'this' cold. It was like night time in the desert, only all the time.

His habitual white robes that helped him make it through the Egyptian heat had been discarded in favour of a simple sand coloured hoody and blue jeans, though he of course still wore his keffiyeh, figuring that the trademark headgear would help him stand out for his friend. Though taking Anubis, his jackal, with him had been a source of irritation he took it all in stride as he always did. He figured that the hound would likely enjoy the company of Canada's polar bear and vice versa.

The second thing he noticed made him forget about the cold almost immediately. There, standing by the baggage claim was a young Asian boy, wearing a long sleeved red shirt which brushed his fingertips and some black pants of indeterminate fabric. When the boy caught sight of Egypt he began glaring at him.

Gupta cursed the boy silently as he stepped off the escalator and made his way toward the baggage claims, pointedly standing away from Hong Kong.

Both stood in silence as they waited for their luggage, occasionally casting glares at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Finally the luggage began coming down the chute, each nation grabbed their respective suitcases and turned, scanning for a place to sit.

There was only one free bench, just big enough for two people.

Damn.

Both glanced at each other, they knew that if one of them got the bench, the other would be sitting on the floor as the seat would be saved for their host.

There was no starting pistol, no wave of a flag, just a silent confirmation and a mad dash towards the empty bench.

Of course, these were two very calm and emotionless nations and as such their mad dash was more like a leisurely walk, each trying to walk in the most casual and aloof manner possible, which considerably slowed them down but neither would resort to running, jogging or even speed walking, just an average pace.

Because running just wouldn't be very stoic now would it?

While the music in the airport was pleasant enough it could not put into perspective the sheer monumental effort the two silent nations were making as they inched their way towards that simple shape made of metal and plastic. So simple a prize, a bench, yet it had sparked a competition so monumental Greece would compare it to tales told by his mother of ancient heroes.

So mighty their effort, so determined their sights that nothing could come between them and their prize, not a strangely fat man waddling across their path, not a mother and her child who shied away from the competitive aura the two nations were exhuming, nothing.

Nothing aside from a blonde haired Canadian walking towards them with two hot chocolates and a smile on his face.

"Gupta, I'm so glad you're here, and Hong Kong too." Matthew said happily as he approached them, switching the hand that carried the hot chocolates so to wave to them. Both nations promptly dropped their auras as the Canadians smile evaporated their competitive spirit. The prize was no longer worthwhile anyway as they could no longer claim to have saved the seat. "I went to Tim Horton's and got us some hot chocolate." He continued, smiling as he stopped before them both.

Both silently cursed the timing in a very multicultural way until they were handed their hot drinks, relishing the warmth now that the fires of competition had burned to little more than embers and the cold began to seep in again.

But embers could always alight once more.

"My car is near the entrance. Once you finish your hot chocolate I'll meet you there." Matthew said over his shoulder as he turned around and left.

Hong Kong and Gupta glanced at each other, then to their hot chocolates. Whoever finished theirs first would have the front seat, they both noted.

The fire of competition was relit. Both nations hastened to bring the cups to their lips before the other.

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

Sometimes, the fire of competition burns you.

The drive from the airport was silent. Matthew was unsurprised as the other people in the car were the two silent nations so didn't question it. The real reason the other two were quiet was that their tongues were burned to hell and were just then on their way back. Good thing nations heal quickly.

They stopped the car near a trail leading into the woods; Matthew exiting followed by the other two.

"The house I'm using is down that trail." Matthew said, pointing down the narrow trail. In the distance, a large Victorian house was seen surrounded by a short stone wall and metal gate, snow blanketing the scene like a veil over the residence.

"I know it sounds strange, but I never quite feel like I'm home until it starts to snow." Canada said wistfully, standing near a tree whose branches were stiff with frost.

Said Canadian abruptly blushed at his comment and turned to his companion. "Maybe I'm being silly." He said in embarrassment.

Gupta shook his head at that, though it was hard to tell. The Egyptian had donned so many layers against the cold that small movements were fairly impossible to discern as the scarf wound tightly around his mouth and head left only his eyes to peer out, but his eyes glowed with understanding. He himself never really felt at home until he was surrounded by the endless expanse of gold that was the desert and felt the pounding of the merciless sun on his skin.

Matthew smiled before frowning; looking around the trees they were surrounded with in concern before refocusing on Gupta.

"Have you seen Hong Kong?" He asked worriedly. Gupta smiled within the great folds of his scarf, hiding the gesture of amusement adequately to permit him the action. Gupta leaned over to the side and reached into the snow surrounding his feet, straightening once he found what he had been looking for.

Pulled to his feet by Gupta, Hong Kong awkwardly brushed off the snow that had clung to him after his fall, the deep snow having hid his small body from the Canadians view and the many layers he wore prevented him from righting himself properly once he had fallen.

Stiffly, the Chinese boy nodded his thanks to Gupta. After all, he was sure it had been an accident when the Egyptian had knocked him over into the snow and his jackal, wearing a large dog coat as protection against the chill, had no doubt not meant to jump on top of him, burying him further into the snowy coffin.

And maybe Canada would eat pancakes without maple syrup.

Matthew sighed in relief on seeing the Asian nation unharmed physically, though Hong Kong's pride had taken a blow at being disposed of so easily.

"There you are Hong Kong, I was worried you wandered off." Matthew said with relief evident in his voice at not having lost the young boy. Hong Kong relaxed slightly at the genuine concern the Canadian had shown him.

"No need to worry," Hong Kong responded in his usual monotone, "Egypt was quite helpful, and I hope to repay him soon." As there was no emphasis on any of the words, so Canada had no reason to believe that the words he spoke held double meaning. Egypt however shuffled a few feet away from the Chinese boy at the declaration.

"Well," Matthew said as he looked further down the path closely guarded between the many trees, "we have a ways to go so let's get started eh." Matthew said happily, walking back until he was between the two nations.

With a gentle smile to the two of them he grasped their hands affectionately before releasing them and starting down the small path again, not noticing when Hong Kong tossed a fire cracker into the branches over Gupta's head, or seeing the cascade of snow that fell on the Egyptian when the small explosive detonated, burying the surprised nation in a soft prison of fluffy whiteness.

He did hear it however and dug the southern nation out quickly enough, but far too quickly for Hong Kong's liking.

He also didn't notice, five minutes down the trail when Hong Kong was again 'accidentally' bumped by Egypt and fell helplessly forward into the snow again, though he did figure it out soon enough to dig him out before the snow buried the boy and they moved on.

All in all, a good first day.

**Ugh, I think my stories in here are really getting random. Anyway, this is going to be a three part about visiting the three nations homes for vacations and such, not much else to say. Sorry for the wait, I was somewhat apprehensive about uploading this.**


	10. Visiting Egypt

**I don't know why but I dislike camels. Next up, visiting Hong Kong, or China I haven't decided yet. I don't own Hetalia.**

Egypt stood expectantly at the Cairo airport, awaiting the plane carrying his northern friend as pride swelled his chest. He couldn't wait to show his friend Egypt in all his glory. His mother's pyramids, the sphinx, the food, and the rich culture he had. Finally, the plane door opened and people began to disembark, bright eyed children, laughing parents, they all passed by until he saw him.

Canada, Matthew Williams. One of the few nations he could stand for extended periods of time and genuinely enjoyed his company.

... What the hell was he wearing?

"Gupta, I'm here. Long flight eh? God its hot here, but I guess you're used to it eh." Matthew said with a bright smile, jogging down the ramp with a suitcase before pausing, out of breath and bent over double, panting. Looking up between his blonde bangs he gave a curious smile to the disapproving look in Gupta's eyes. "What?" Matthew asked, straightening.

Gupta pointed at the shirt Matthew was wearing. Matthew looked down at the bright orange Hawaiian shirt, pineapples decorating it with wavy green lines running perpendicular down the garment. "Oh." Matthew blushed darkly at that. "S-sorry, I don't really have much tropical clothing, only what I have from visiting Cuba."

"Perfectly reasonable, tropical weather isn't something you would be accustomed to." Gupta almost frowned, almost. He recognized that monotone. Glancing behind the Canadian Gupta had a flash of annoyance cross his features at the young Chinese boy wearing his casual long sleeved red shirt and black pants, unbothered by the heat, standing behind Canada and staring neutrally at the Egyptian.

By Osiris, were they attached at the damn hip or something? Gupta stared at the Chinese boy resentfully, who stared right back completely unfazed. "Oh ya, Hong Kong came along after he heard I was coming to see your house. He said he always wanted to see what Egypt was like." Oh I just bet he did, Gupta thought to himself irritably while eying the Chinese boy.

"Hey Gupta, do you have any ideas for more appropriate clothing for the weather?" Matthew asked curiously, a genuine smile lighting his face.

Oh that was just too perfect an opportunity to ignore.

Gupta gave a short nod to the Canadian, motioning for him to follow him. Starting away, Gupta gave himself an internal smirk at the small victory; he had the perfect outfit in mind for the Canadian following him. Hong Kong trotting directly after the two, concerned about leaving his brother with his rival for too long.

()()()

"I don't like it." Gupta cast a glare at Hong Kong, annoyed at the younger's meddling.

"I don't see the problem, it seems to work." Matthew said cautiously, turning around in front of a mirror and examining the outfit he was wearing. "It's very billowy." He added, giving an experimental spin, the long garments blowing outward with the motion before settling around him.

The three were standing in one of Egypt's open aired markets, shop owners hawking their wares loudly while arguments broke out over prices and heckling. The three nations stood before a clothing stall, various shirts and hats lining the cart around them while a full length mirror stood before them.

"What do you think Gupta?" Canada asked, turning to the insofar silent member of their party. Gupta gave a nod of encouragement while Hong Kong inwardly scowled. It was no surprise that he would like the outfit, it was the exact same thing he was wearing.

"Could you find out how much it is for me?" Matthew asked, smiling at the encouragement that Gupta gave him. Egypt nodded and turned to haggle with the shop keeper.

Hong Kong turned from the scene of the two Egyptians haggling (or one speaking loudly and the other holding up various fingers to indicate how much he was willing to pay) to observe his brothers outfit somewhat disdainfully. White robes and Keffiyeh sat on Matthews's thin frame, hanging off him casually. The clothes would have been the spitting image of Egypt's if not for the fact that the man wearing it was almost as white as Prussia.

"So how much were they?" Hong Kong snapped back to reality as Matthew asked Gupta, who had completed his negotiations with the shop keeper.

"142.13 EGP." Gupta stated simply and directly. Canada reached for his wallet and pulled it out. Opening it he began sorting through it, but found only Canadian dollars.

"O-oh, I was sure I visited the exchange before I came." He said helplessly, going through his wallet a second time in search for the elusive local currency.

Hong Kong sighed at the somewhat unexpected mistake on his companion's part and reached for his wallet, at the same time as Egypt. Both halted, noticing each other's intent at the same instant and both nations froze in mid motion, staring at each other challengingly. They could have split the price between them, but it was an odd number. That and they really didn't want to, really, really didn't want to.

"I could have sworn..." Matthew mumbled to himself as he continued staring at his wallet, going through it yet again in the vain hope he had missed something in the cavernous hole that was his money pouch. Miss something he did, as Hong Kong and Egypt had both brought to bear their most powerful stare as time was of the essence for the purchase, the concentration which was required to use these stares so great that for any normal man it would have brought about a migraine about the size of the pyramids.

While Matthew was distracted by his wallet, a single man had begun to pass closer to him than either silent nation believed comfortable in such a setting. His intent may have been unknown, but it mattered little as when he came too close for either stoic nations comfort they took matters into their own hands.

As the man came closer both Hong Kong and Egypt turned at once, causing the man to freeze in his place, held horrified before their gaze. To his credit he lasted longer than expected, a full five seconds, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to foam at the mouth.

Collapsing in a heap before them, Hong Kong and Egypt turned back to each other as though the event had never transpired, Canada still desperately going through his wallet and oblivious to the passed out man beside him.

"Oh, right my other pocket." Canada said brightly, reaching into the second pocket in the soon to be purchased robes. "How much was that again?" He asked the shopkeeper brightly, flashing a relieved smile to the Egyptian man.

The shopkeeper, who looked as though he had swallowed his lower lip in fear of drawing attention to himself by speaking, glanced between Canada, the two still staring nations and the passed out individual. "Free, is free for you!" He said desperately in fractured English. Canada looked startled before saying a bright thank you and shaking the man hand warmly before turning away and walking towards his two travelling companions.

"That was awfully nice of him; your people are very friendly Gupta." The two stoic nations, who had broken their silent competition once Canada had been given the garments as payment was no longer an issue, turned to him and Gupta nodded in appreciation of the compliment.

"How did you get him to give it to you?" Hong Kong asked in his monotone, the only indication that it was in fact a question being the wording and the time Canada had spent associating with the Chinese boy giving him a hint.

"I guess he felt sorry for me." Canada said helplessly with a polite shrug. Hong Kong stared at the northern nation blankly in response. "Anyway, where to next Gupta?" Canada asked, turning to the third member of their party. Hong Kong would never be sure, but right before he led them off he could have sworn that the Egyptian cast a smirk his way.

()()()

"The pyramids." Gupta said, a twinge of pride creeping into his tone as he swept his arm towards the awe inspiring creations. The three nations were on a large dune, a decent viewing distance away from the awe inspiring man made mountains.

Three camels stood behind them, idly glancing in random directions to alleviate their boredom. Gupta had had the three of them ride them in order to get a better feel for classical Egypt. Of course there had only been two camels as Hong Kong was a late addition to the party so (after another staring match which caused four nearby camels to pass out when they looked about to spit and one passing snake to go blind) Matthew rented his own as he was too polite to impose on the other two.

Built to house the dead pharaohs in their journey to the afterlife with treasures from their lives, the stone and sand monuments counted as one of the Seven Wonders of the World, and the only one remaining of the ancient version of that category. Though weather worn, they had survived millennia of war and change and stood still in silent testament of Gupta's history. One of the few surviving relics from his mother, they were a physical embodiment of his mothers accomplishments and her love for him in that they were bequeathed to him.

He was only too happy to share her gift with the world, and the fact that Canada wanted to see them was an even greater joy.

_Thump._ Turning at the unexpected sound, Gupta observed something somewhat surprising.

"... Why is Canada lying face down in the sand?" Gupta asked the Chinese boy beside said nation, perhaps he had been so overwhelmed in awe that he had fallen over in shock. Hong Kong shrugged, glancing at the white robed figure on the ground in concern.

"I believe he is suffering from heat exhaustion." Hong Kong answered in his monotone after nudging the unresponsive form on the ground with his foot.

... Lovely.

**Well... I don't know, whatever. Read and Review.**


	11. Visiting Hong Kong

**Time to visit Hong Kong, yay. Now I have to think up a new arc *sigh*. I do not own Hetalia.**

Hong Kong patiently stood by the receiving gate of his airport, tingling with excitement. Finally, Matthew was coming to visit him. Sure he had come to Hong Kong before, but as Hong Kong had been sick he had been unable to enjoy his brothers company to its fullest. This time though, Hong Kong was feeling well and was planning to take full advantage of their time.

He felt a smirk rising to his lips and was just barely able to repress it before it could make its appearance. Egypt would not be making an appearance, he was sure of it. He had heard Greece mention to Japan than Gupta hated too much air pollution which made Hong Kong almost happy for the constant smog for once.

Snapping back from his reverie he observed a private jet roll unto the runway, a massive red maple leaf emblazoned on the tail. Hong Kong quick marched over to the planes assigned gate, keeping an even pace regardless of the desire to run. Arriving, he turned and waited, standing at ease as the gate opened and Canada walked towards him, a bright smile on his face.

"Hong Kong, its good to see you and be back here. I didn't get a very good chance to see your city the last time I was here, n-not that it was your fault far from it; it's just that-"Hong Kong forestalled his brothers ramble by raising his hand in a halting motion.

"It's all right, it couldn't be helped. I'm just glad that you came back." Hong Kong said honestly, though in his monotone.

_Khishhaw, khishhaw, khishhaw._ Where the hell was that heavy breathing coming from, it sounded like it was coming through a filter. It was then that Hong Kong realized that a ghostly figure had come up behind Matthew to join them. A white keffiyeh sat on the figures head while he wore a black business suit over his body. His features were obscured however by a large gas mask, the breathing through the filter the sound Hong Kong had heard.

Oh very clever Egypt, very clever. Hong Kong glared at the blank visage of the gas mask with malice while chanting some very colourful swears in his head he overheard from England like a mantra in his head.

He glanced at the small black jackal at Gupta's feet, it too wearing a miniature version of its owners mask. That was just rubbing it in, Hong Kong thought to himself irritably. Matthew finally taking notice of Hong Kong's stares and turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh ya, Egypt called and asked when I was going to see you to see if we could go together. Lucky huh, we decided to share a plane to save some money, recession and all that." The mask only nodded after a pause. Oh that sneaky bastard, Hong Kong thought to himself as he seethed silently, his outward appearance unchanging regardless of his inner turmoil. "So, did you have anything in mind to do?" Matthew asked with a curious smile. Hong Kong nodded, determined not to let Egypt ruin their outing.

Maybe he could push him off the tram?

()()()

"Fung Shui is the alignment of objects to bring good fortune." An elderly Chinese man said to the three individuals in the room. Canada nodded in understanding while Hong Kong and Egypt shot glares at each other behind his back, though it was hard to tell with Egypt as he had refused to take off his gas mask since he had arrived, the only indication was that he moved his head a fraction now and then.

They were taking a basic class on Fung Shui, Hong Kong thinking Matthew might enjoy the concept and so scheduled a private session. The room was filled with objects both large and small and all strategically placed about the room by the old man before them prior to their arrival.

"So, you position items around so that it brings peace?" Matthew asked in a curious tone, cocking his head slightly as though the change in view would reveal the mystery.

"In a way, that is correct. Flowers are very effective at doing so as they have many meanings and so can conform to nearly any style of room." The Chinese man said kindly, Matthew frowned a little to himself.

"But, it kind of feels tense in here." Matthew said worriedly, fearing he may have offended the kindly old man. The elderly man's face grew troubled as well at that and he seemed to listen distractedly to something, as though he could hear the disharmony.

"Hmmmm, you are correct." He glanced around the room, spotting an empty spot on a nearby table and brightening. "Ah, but perhaps we can change that. Do you perhaps have something that would fit there?" He asked pointing at the empty space.

"Maybe..." Reaching into his pockets he turned out nothing as his face fell. Suddenly he brightened and turned to his companions at his shoulders. "Do you two have anything?" He asked with his brilliant smile.

Dark looks vanished like shadows in the wake of the sun and the stoic pair nodded. Like magic, they both pulled out two separate objects that logically shouldn't have been able to have been hidden anywhere that they could have conjured them that quickly.

Hong Kong held a kitty-chan doll while Egypt held a small handmade pot respectively. They both abruptly realized that it was in fact a small table with little space remaining, so small that only one object could sit there effectively.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

Though Hong Kong could not see Egypt's eyes, he knew the Egyptian understood the same thing he did. He locked his eyes with the glassy lenses of his foes mask, not permitting the way he resembled some sort of post apocalyptic soldier deter him in the least. Though he was staring at a blank mask incapable of showing emotion, he supposed it wasn't too different from what he normally had to deal with when encountering Gupta; he didn't let it bother him. Of course, it would be more difficult to tell if he had won but he would persevere till hell or high water.

"Is it getting tenser?" Matthew asked the Chinese man. Said man had the look like he was listening again, growing paler by the second. "Sir?" Matthew asked worriedly, nudging the man's shoulder but eliciting no response.

While he was doing that the competition not a foot behind him continued as both the stoic nations tried to beat the other into submission through their stares, a silent argument screaming through the dead air between them.

_Kitty-chan._

_Pot._

_Kitty-chan!_

_Pot!_

_Kitty-chan!_

_Pot!_

"It's no good!" The older Chinese man abruptly shouted, the passion and torment in the voice shocking Canada who had been attempting to coax some life back into the elderly man with apparently too much success and making him jump in surprise while the two stoic nations ignored the outburst.

"What?" Matthew asked in confusion as he prompted the man to answer.

"There aren't enough flowers in the world to bring harmony to this room!" He cried before collapsing to his knees and sobbing into his hands. There was a pregnant pause after that with only the man's sobbing in the background creating any noise.

"So, um," Matthew began awkwardly, "class dismissed?" An anguished sob was his only answer. Shrugging, he turned to Hong Kong and Egypt who had broken off their stares after Matthew had asked whether the class was to be continued as there was no point to their argument, the two items vanishing faster than Houdini could have.

"So, where are we going next?" Matthew asked Hong Kong. Hong Kong inclined his head to the door and led the way out, the other two following shortly after. The elderly mans crying was soon the only sound in the room.

()()()

"Ah," Matthew squeaked in surprise, "sorry Hong Kong, I've never done this before." Matthew said, lying with his back bare and face down on a table, Hong Kong hovering beside him.

"It's ok, not many have." Hong Kong reassured him.

"Still..." Matthew said uneasily.

"If you like, we could stop." Hong Kong said in his monotone, betraying nothing of the fact that he would rather not. He would never admit it, but it was nice to show off something that he was an expert in.

"No, that's alright." Matthew reassured him. Hong Kong nearly smiled, nearly.

"Then I will continue." He said, pulling another small sharpened stick from the depths of his red sleeve. He carefully put it into his brothers back alongside several more of the small stakes. "Acupuncture requires much discipline to master; a single incorrect placement can be disastrous and painful." Hong Kong stated neutrally. Matthew nodded in understanding as he laid there, Gupta watching cautiously from the corner of the room which only increased at those words. He had not expected Hong Kong to make the offer to show Matthew how acupuncture worked while they observed the tour guide describe ancient Chinese medicine and he was unsure how he felt about it.

"Gupta would you like to try?" Matthew asked the silent masked nation in the room. Hong Kong slowly turned his head to look at the silent nation, mischief burning in his eyes. The young Asian almost grinned at the Egyptian, eight additional needles suddenly appearing between his fingers in each hand.

"I'm a professional." Hong Kong reassured evenly, silently daring the other stoic nation.

His day just became infinitely better.

()()()

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matthew once again asked the painfully stiff Egyptian standing next to him, his heavy breathing from the mask creating a steady background noise.

" 'm fine." Egypt said tightly, though through the mask it was hard to tell. Hong Kong almost felt bad for the other nation, but honestly he hadn't even dug in that far with the needles.

"Well, alright." Matthew said uncertainly turning back to the view of Hong Kong's harbour, a small smile soon gracing his lips and a far off look making itself home on his face with a sigh of contention.

The last stop of the day was on the Duk Ling, the last authentic Chinese sailing junk in Hong Kong. Hong Kong had rented it for the end of the day and the three of them were enjoying the view once they had set out for a quick sail around the harbour on the historical vessel.

Canada wandered to the other side of the ship to gain a different view while Egypt took up position by Hong Kong next to the edge of the ship, standing silently beside him aside from the still heavy breathing.

"It's nice." Egypt said suddenly in a monotone, breaking the silence between them. Hong Kong glanced at him in mild confusion for the compliment before returning to looking out at the water.

"Thank you." Hong Kong stated flatly. Egypt gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Suddenly, Hong Kong felt Gupta's jackal brush against the back of his legs, causing him to lose his balance and fall towards the edge of the boat and towards the water. Right before he went over the edge he grabbed a startled Egyptians shirt and together, they fell towards the murky waves below.

"It's a lovely view huh guys?" Matthew said happily from his side of the ship.

_Splash._

"...Guys?"

**I bet you thought the part with the acupuncture was going to be dirty. Shame on you, you know who you are. Read and Review.**


	12. Pasta and Pink

**So this came about with the desire to write the washing machine scene, and then took off from there. Enjoy. I do not own Hetalia.**

Canada, Egypt and Hong Kong were sitting in Canada's room in the conference building quietly, as was their nature. Each relaxed in the room different but quietly, Hong Kong reading Sun Tzu's The Art of War for a inexplicable reason though now and then he darted a glance at Egypt who was leaning back in a chair next to him in sleep, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm with his feet elevated uncharacteristically on the coffee table between them while Canada idly twirled a pencil with a content look on his face, his polar bear lying flat on the carpet with an irritable look on its face. Canada wore a red hoodie as usual for casual wear while Hong Kong wore his red shirt with black lining and Gupta wore his white robes as per their usual fashion.

"Hungry." The bear stated breaking the comfortable silence, its voice muffled slightly by the carpet covering its face as it deemed the act of moving its head to clear the obstruction too troublesome for its clearly precious energy.

"Oh, sorry Kumakiro," Matthew began as he stood from the chair, leaning forward and patting the bears head who merely grunted in acknowledgement, "do you two want anything?" He then asked, turning to the two silent figures in the room.

Gupta nodded his head in the affirmative, after Hong Kong kicked him lightly underneath the coffee table to wake him though he was tempted to kick harder, while Hong Kong simply stood, bookmarking his place before following Canada out of the room and stepping over the prone bear on the floor, mildly surprised when Egypt did not follow.

Following the Canadian down the hall, Hong Kong pondered why Gupta had not followed them. It was odd that he was willing to let Hong Kong go alone with Canada anywhere.

"You don't have to come Hong Kong; I can find something on my own." Canada said with a friendly smile. Looking at him Hong Kong simply shrugged, deciding it would likely be a good idea to return and ensure Gupta hadn't done anything suspicious while alone. Turning he made his way back to the room, idly annoyed at having followed Canada at all when it was hardly needed, a habit he supposed but he had felt sure that Gupta would have risen as well and he would have looked like an idiot if he had simply sat back down after rising.

Returning to the room and opening the door he observed Gupta still leaning back in the chair, chest rising and falling as usual indicative of sleep. However, upon further examining he realized that it was unlikely the Egyptian had merely fallen asleep immediately after they left, which in addition to have only been approximately four minutes twenty two seconds ago held further evidence that Gupta was being a passive aggressive git (you listen to England long enough and your vocabulary expands in the most interesting ways, Hong Kong wasn't allowed to do Mad Libs anymore).

Hong Kong's book was missing.

That sneaky bastard.

Casting a glare at the smugly sleeping nation on the chair Hong Kong resumed his seat and reviewed his options. His first option was to wake Gupta by shaking him, not viable as that would imply an emotional response indicating defeat on his part. Option two, he look for the book but that would be mildly embarrassing as it would show that he was concerned for the lost item. Option three was ignore the situation, but that would cause a stalemate until Hong Kong managed to pay the other nation back in some way.

Though he loathed doing it, he chose option three for the time being. Striding over to his vacated seat he resumed his place in the chair and waited for something to happen that would offer an opportunity, figuring that Gupta would eventually show some sign of faking his sleep and offer the Chinese boy an opportunity to catch him.

Hong Kong suppressed a gasp when realization struck him like a freighter, he had to do something to appear busy instead of reading to catch his rival in the act lest he look like an idiot as he stared at the wall endeavouring to burn a hole in it. Feigning sleep was also not viable as he needed to be considered awake when Egypt slipped up.

Glancing about the room in a calm panic, Hong Kong debated what he could use to pretend that he was engrossed in a worthwhile task. Pet the bear? No, that was hardly worthwhile and the white creature tended to be temperamental in others hands aside from Canada.

Suddenly, inspiration struck the small Asian as he pulled out one of his larger single firecrackers. It had no fuse yet so Hong Kong carefully placed it on the table and pulled out a small length of the missing component. Taking a pair of scissors hidden within his expansive shirt he began measuring the fuse for time, noticing irritably that Gupta was still able to maintain his facade even while he placed the explosive so closely to his side of the wooden table, though he did observe that when he pulled the small device out the other resident of the rooms breath in took a millisecond longer than usual to execute.

As he had expected, the Egyptian was faking it and Hong Kong would ensure he cracked before he did.

Slowly, almost lovingly, the Chinese boy measured the fuse out judging how long he would need before the loud bang normally issued when one of his explosive detonated creating a wonderful noise followed by shock and awe from others. However, considering the number of times he had used it on the Egyptian there was not likely to be much awe, but rather just shock.

Completing the measurement, deciding he would give his companion fifty five seconds to decide if the charade was worth it, he inserted the fuse into the small explosive with more care and time than usual as he considered how to inconspicuously light it and pretend not to notice as it burned its fuse.

The thought of an elaborate contraption using sunlight, a magnifying glass and a corkscrew came to mind but, sadly, the blinds were drawn and Japan was nowhere around to design the device so that idea was out.

He supposed he could always stare at it until it spontaneously combusted, but that would take awhile so should likely be avoided. Wait, maybe he could do this inconspicuously after all. Pulling a match out of his sleeve, he struck the red head eliciting an unwilling flame to spring to life. Putting it against the fuse he listened idly to the steady hiss as the fuse shortened ever so slowly as it ran out the clock on its life with a measured pace.

"What was that Kumajirou?" Hong Kong asked neutrally, pretending that the bear had distracted him from the fuse so he would not have to extinguish it, his hand brushing his small explosive slightly so that it rolled, ever so slowly, towards Gupta's foot. Hong Kong smirked inwardly as he fixedly tracked the cylinder and its slowly diminishing fuse as it continued its journey like a predator seeking its target while he watched out of the corner of his eye. Idly, he noted that he heard the doorknob turn from the entrance to the room but was preoccupied with the bombs movement to pay any attention to it.

The cylinder came closer, closer. It was then that Hong Kong confirmed that Gupta was faking his sleep, though he revealed that fact in a way that gave Hong Kong no obvious evidence to use against the older nation. Gupta yawned silently and stretched, kicking the explosive into the air and away from him casually as though it was a serendipitous event.

Hong Kong watched irritably as the cylinder slowly flew through the air, and then the door opened.

"Hong Kong, Egypt," Matthew sang as he entered the room holding a plate of pasta topped with tomato sauce, "I got some pasta from Italy and-." Matthew cut himself off as he noticed the explosive flying towards him. When Matthew spoke, Hong Kong continued to stare at the flying cylinder with its sparkling tassel with widening eyes of realization of its trajectory while Egypt's eyelids snapped open and he immediately focused with owl sized eyes on the flying device.

_Plop._

The three nations stared in horror at the rapidly disappearing fuse into the small explosive now nestled snugly in the plate of pasta, reclining easily in the tomato sauce as though it were a hot relaxing bath. Hong Kong closed his eyes immediately in preparation for the blast while he felt something grab him by the shoulders.

"Oh m-."

_Bang!_

Red sauce flew everywhere as the firecracker detonated, spraying the room and its occupants in a messy conglomeration consisting of the crimson sauce and the long thin strands of pasta which splattered off walls and nations without preference.

Hong Kong slowly opened his eyes and examined the room in shock. The sauce and strings of pasta had splayed across the room and its residents haphazardly, particularly Hong Kong and Matthew as Matthew had been standing directly in front of the explosion while Hong Kong had... Hong Kong had been used as a human shield by Gupta who had grabbed him right before the blast.

Bugger.

As for Matthew, his glasses were covered in sauce and noodles, much like the rest of him, and obscured his eyes from both Hong Kong and Gupta's gaze (Gupta having moved Hong Kong to the side and finished looking at the slightly dirtied edges of his robes in muted distain while Hong Kong seethed) before, with agonizing slowness, Matthew deposited the plate on a side table with precise motions.

Straightening, he reached up and removed his glasses revealing closed eyes and reached into a pocket to pull out a handkerchief. His eyes were still closed and his expression blank while he slowly cleaned his glasses with the piece of cloth while the other two members of their odd trio eyed him warily and with baited breath for what would happen next.

"Well now," Matthew finally said as he continued to clean his lenses, "that was somewhat, unexpected." He said in an unnervingly even tone. The silence following that statement was stifling, the only sound the measured drip as some of the new 'decorations' on the walls slowly fell from their place and unto the floor. "Do I want to know why a firecracker," he looked pointedly at Hong Kong who almost cringed underneath the expressionless violet gaze of the Canadian, "was kicked towards me?" He turned his eyes towards Egypt who managed to look sheepish while still not moving an inch.

Both shook their heads at the same time, fervently.

"All right then." Matthew said, now smiling slightly at the two other nations who were looking visibly relieved at those words. "Now, I'm going to go get cleaned up, and then I'm going to do a load of laundry for the clothes that were clean ten minutes ago before recent events. Any questions?" For once, the two were in complete agreement with each other. "Good."

()()()

The three nations stood silently beside a washing machine in the lower levels of the conference building, the air still somewhat tense between them. The conferences often ran for days at a time, and as such the necessity of such mundane devices was warranted by the hodgepodge of nations forced to reside side by side for the duration.

The three were wearing their spare clothes, Matthew a spare red hoodie and jeans while Hong Kong wore one of Matthews's hoodies as well, his pants having come out of the incident fine as they were saved by being both below the coffee table and obscured by his long shirt. Egypt was wearing a white t-shirt and dress pants since he rarely, if ever, needed to change his robes as they were normally worn on the outside of his clothes.

Matthew was tapping his foot and humming a short tune to himself while Hong Kong glared at the Egyptian, still irked at having been used as a spur of the moment shield by Egypt to deflect the pasta fragments from his white clothes, which though dirtied all the same were far better off than the other two nations garments. Or at least, were.

"Ours are almost done." Canada said happily to Hong Kong as the steady whirring of the machine slowed before ceasing all together. Striding over to it, Canada popped the lid off the machine and looked inside, his face falling almost immediately before reaching in. "Um, Gupta?"

"Hm?"

"Did you put this in here?" Was the nervous question as Canada pulled Gupta's robe from the machine for the three to take a good look at them with wide eyes. There was a muted gasp from Egypt while Hong Kong suppressed his snickers with his sleeve.

()()()

The nations sat in the conference room, oddly subdued and casting nervous looks at the end of the table where a murderous aura was emanating, casting a disturbed pallor over everyone. So strong was this aura that not even France could not bring himself to make his usual flirtatious comments for the risk of drawing attention to himself from the bearer of such awesome rage, sadly some people fail to appreciate the concept of time and place, this being neither for anything aside from cowering and maybe crying silently.

"Like, oh my god," Poland said enthusiastically, his voice ringing across the table and causing everyone aside from a few to shoot horrified glances at the European with slack jaws, "pink is like, such a good colour for your robes Egypt, you should like wear that more often." Gupta turned his head in a slow jerking motion, his golden eyes reminiscent of the curse of king Midas's touch in its danger, to regard the Polish man. Everyone aside from Poland and Canada tried to shrink away from the even more threatening aura the Egyptian exhumed as he stared at the cross dresser.

Down the table, Lithuania pulled out a piece of paper and shakily began writing Poland's epitaph, as he suspected it would be needed sooner rather than later.

**For those of you who don't get it, red hoodie and red shirt with white robes in washing machine do not mix well. Read and Review lest Poland feel the wrath of the Nile.**


	13. Movie Night

**This is a long one ladies and gents, so be prepared. I had an idea of a movie night, then writers block hit me, then it hit me again, then a third time before I was finally able to kill it using a hammer and a stake. I do not own Hetalia.**

"So, what do you guys want to do tonight?" Matthew asked the two nations lying around his living room. Egypt and Hong Kong glanced at the Canadian curiously, wondering at the same time what the large nation was thinking of involving them in. Not to say that whenever they did something with the Canadian it was not fun, far from it. It was just that it was a type of fun that was often times not appreciated by the general public.

However, it was a Friday night; none of them had anything to do and as such were looking for a distraction. Something new, as their normal ideas of distractions were more or less somewhat depressing. Canada would stare fixedly at his polar bears eyelashes for hours at a time while Hong Kong and Egypt would do something completely different depending on whether they were with Canada or not. If they were not with him, Egypt would help Greece unearth some of his mothers ruins (as the ones Gupta's mother had left him didn't require much anymore, mostly a broom to sweep the sand of the titanic monoliths now and then) while Hong Kong would either try and sell Prussia more of the Kitty-chan dolls or work on his explosives to use at his earliest convenience, which often involved Egypt.

Ergo, the idea of an alternative to those activities was intriguing to say the least to the two nations.

"What did you have in mind?" Hong Kong asked, his monotone ever present regardless of his interest and the possibilities that entailed therein. Matthew tapped his chin slightly in thought before brightening, an idea presenting itself.

"How about we watch a movie?" Matthew asked the other two. Hong Kong considered the idea carefully, weighing both pros and cons. Although they had been content with just sitting around, the prospect of an actual purpose had shaken Hong Kong out of the rut he had been enjoying.

"Why not." Hong Kong stated, rising from his chair in a single fluid motion, watching Gupta do the same out of the corner of his eye. Though the Egyptian would be joining them, Hong Kong was unconcerned as there were three of them, and as such Matthew would be the definite tie breaker between them so few problems should arise from that department.

"Great, I have some upstairs." Matthew said happily, quickly sweeping up the stairs with an expression of excitement, followed by the much calmer air of the two other nations. Following him up to the second floor, Matthew opened a room revealing several shelves filled with movies. Glancing back he noticed the (slightly but present) wider eyes of the stoic pair.

"Ah, yes, ahem. Kinda gets lonely sometimes, s-so having something to kind of fill the room with noise is a-appreciated." Matthew stuttered, blushing slightly in embarrassment of admitting that. Hong Kong and Egypt nodded in understanding.

_Ring._

"The phone?" Matthew asked incredulously before snapping to the realization that said device was built to ring a certain amount of times before directing the caller to the answering machine. "Oh god I'm sorry why don't you two make a pile and well figure out what to watch from that I've got to get the phone sorry bye." Matthew said in a single breath as he rushed out the door leaving the two stunned nations standing there before the massive collection of films in confusion. It was temporary of course, both examining the rows of movies in wonder.

Hong Kong wandered over to one shelf while Gupta went to another, both racks across from one another. Reaching up, Hong Kong trailed along the spines of various films, examining the titles with a practiced eye. Pulling one he placed it in the beginning of a pile beside him. Returning to looking through them he noticed a particular film catching his eye, _The Mummy_. He paused at the title and let his finger press on the spine and glanced back slightly, noticing that Egypt was eying the title as well, albeit inconspicuously. Smirking to himself on the inside, he continued on his way, pulling the film beside it off the shelf, Disney's_ Aladdin_.

Gupta looked away sharply and continued down a few title on his side, pausing at another film. _Forbidden Kingdom._ Purposefully, he moved to the next one and pulled it down when he saw Hong Kong interested look, albeit briefly but there nevertheless. Disney's _Mulan._

Hong Kong glowered inwardly a bit before moving on, pulling down any movie he suspected Egypt would dislike and stacking them in his pile until he came upon another title,_ Lawrence of Arabia. _He immediately moved past it, pulling the film net to it off the shelf.

Gupta did the same as Hong Kong next time he saw a film on the shelf he suspected Hong Kong would like, this time it was _The Mummy Three, Tomb of The Dragon Emperor._

As the dvd case hit the top of his pile, the race began. Rushing down the shelves as quickly as possible, the two nations grabbed any movie they believed the other would dislike and sticking it unto their pile then continuing on their way, until Gupta stopped completely, a single film held in his hand. Hong Kong was so shocked by the pause that he stopped his mad dash as well, glancing at the movie which had caught his rivals attention.

It was still wrapped in its original package, the plastic clinging to it with a black marker having been used to write on it saying happy birthday mon petit Mathieu, I hope you 'enjoy' it. Hong Kong arched an eyebrow at the writing, no doubt from France. Hong Kong then arched the other in surprise when he read the title, _Frolicking French Maids._ The picture on the case showed an attractive woman wearing a skimpy maid outfit and biting a finger while winking seductively.

Disturbing. Turning back to his wall, Hong Kong scanned the videos quickly, noticing several films still wrapped in their original packaging and just looking at the titles on their spines he felt little wonder at whom had sent them or what they contained.

Shaking his head slightly in wonderment as to how the Canadian could manage to tolerate such blatant advances he glanced back to Egypt, noticing that he had resumed scanning the titles of the films. However, the hole in the stack that the smut film had resided was still empty. Surely the Egyptian would not have taken it? It was confirmed that he had not as Hong Kong looked to Guptas pile, revealing a lack of still wrapped film so where had he put it? Then Hong Kong looked to his own pile.

So that was the way he wanted to play. Sitting atop Hong Kong's pile was the video he had seen Gupta staring at, its still wrapped package standing out from the other cases in his pile. Gupta must have slipped it onto his pile while he was looking at his shelf.

Two could play at that game Hong Kong thought as his hand grabbed a still wrapped movie from his side. Glancing at the case he felt his face heat up slightly before he snaked the case over to Gupta's pile, depositing the film inconspicuously on the top. Of course, the moment Hong Kong turned back to his shelf there was a slight clack from behind him, in the direction of his pile.

Hong Kong ignored the other films on his rack, focusing only on the ones still in their original packaging and pulling them forth, dropping them onto Gupta's pile who did the same almost immediately afterward to his with the odd regular movie thrown on to buy time while they hunted for another. The whole affair became a competition to top the previous film in terms of explicit content.

By the time Canada returned, suffice it to say that they both had quite the collection.

"Hey Hong Kong? Egypt?" Came the timid voice from the door of the room, causing both Hong Kong and Egypt to jump in surprise and quickly step before their collections, shielding them from view. There was Matthew, standing in the doorway, his head bowed slightly and his left hand rubbing his right timidly, said hand holding a small fire extinguisher for some odd reason.

"Yes?" Hong Kong asked for the both of them, praying that the Canadian would stay outside the room and not examine the films the pair had selected. Now that they thought about it, their little contest was very likely a bad idea. Oh god, what if he thought they actually wanted to watch those movies?

The majority of their piles currently consisted of Disney films and French porn, a most disturbing combination by any stretch of the imagination and if Canada actually looked through their 'selections' then, it was best not to think of what he might think. Sadly, they were out of time and the embarrassment was going to be rather harsh for them both. But, they were resigned to their fate, hanging their heads slightly in shame for what would soon come.

"I'm sorry guys, that was Alfred." Matthew explained, somewhat irritably. Hong Kong and Gupta nodded in understanding, both having little contact outside of the meetings with Canada's brother aside from when China dragged Hong Kong along to try and collect debt from the American, who was mysteriously absent whenever they arrived.

Coincidence?

Not!

"So, yeah, he's coming over and bringing a horror movie to watch."

...Holy crap. There is in fact a god, and the fire extinguisher now also had an explanation.

"If its okay with you guys, can we, maybe, watch the movie he's bringing?" Hong Kong and Egypt were enthusiastically nodding with such fervour Matthew would swear their heads would fall off at the suggestion. "Anyway, why don't you make yourselves comfortable downstairs while I put those movies away a-."

"No!" Hong Kong and Gupta shouted at once, interrupting Matthew who had taken a step into the room. Freezing in place, Matthew looked at them curiously for the reason of the sudden and uncharacteristic interruption and loud tone.

"But, its my fault we won't get to watch one of yours for caving in to Alfred." Canada stated in wide eyed confusion. Hong Kong immediately walked forward and led the blonde back out the room while he lied through his teeth.

"Matthew, Gupta and I would feel bad if you had to clean the mess we made. We both pulled more movies out than was necessary and as such feel responsible." Hong Kong finished neutrally but with a hint of unease while standing inside the room, having carefully pushed Matthew out the open door until they faced each other at the door.

"I guess, but still..." Canada said nervously, still not happy with having the two other nations cleaning the mess he was at fault for. Hong Kong mentally sighed in irritation as his mind ran through possible distractions.

"If you truly feel bad than perhaps you could make some popcorn for the movie?" Hong Kong asked in his monotone, mentally congratulating himself on his ploy.

"Sure!" Matthew stated brightly at having some way of making himself useful. With a quick goodbye he rushed down the stairs while Hong Kong closed and locked the door, leaning against it in exhaustion as the tension left him like water draining from a tank. Quickly, he made his way back to his pile and began hurriedly putting them away.

Soon afterwards they had finished replacing the films on the shelves, Gupta finishing first much to Hong Kong's chagrin. As they left the room he couldn't help but feel like the Egyptian was looking at him haughtily thanks to his victory, but Hong Kong was unconcerned. He'd get his soon enough. They descended the stairs and found Matthew standing near the door with a bowl of popcorn having been making his way towards the living room and the TV before seeing the pair.

"Get everything put away?" He asked pleasantly once he saw them, prompting the pair to freeze slightly in panic before they realized the innocence of the question.

"Yes, fine. When is America to arrive?" Hong Kong asked the Canadian, trying to gauge how much time they had before the home invasion while simultaneously deflecting his attention. Matthew gave the Chinese boy and Egyptian a light smile before answering.

"He should be her any minute actually."

_Bang!_

With that, the front door was kicked open to reveal a grinning America with his signature bomber jacket, horn rimmed rectangular glasses and an ear splitting grin. He was holding a small movie case in his left hand while his right was planted on his hip.

"The hero has arrived!" He shouted as he examined Canada's shocked expression and Gupta and Hong Kong's lack thereof before changing to one of confused. "Mattie what the hell, you said it would be just the two of us watching this." Canada's face turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"You said that Al, I told you I had people over. But that's beside the point, why did you kick my door down?" Matthew admonished irritably, giving an apologetic look to the duo behind him before turning back to the source of his irritation who was just glaring at the silent pair.

"A hero has to make an entrance, besides you still love me even if I do right?" Alfred said the last part with a slightly pleading tone, almost as though he were afraid of an answer in the negative. Matthew just sighed, apparently ignorant of the tone.

"Yes Al, I still love you even if you break my door down for the," he paused and looked at a string of lines on the doorframe, "forty second time." Alfred was positively beaming and enveloped his brother in a crushing hug.

"Aw, I love you too Mattie." The lovely brotherly moment involving America suffocating Canada by pulling the nations face into his chest awkwardly was ended when Gupta finally coughed slightly, reminding America there were other people present and that they were watching. Alfred blushed ever so slightly and let Matthew go, who gasped for air once released.

"Why don't you go and set the movie up with them, I have to fix my door. I'm not heating the outdoors after all." He said the last part with a slight smile to show he wasn't mad as he handed America the popcorn bowl before turning his attention to the door, muttering to himself while he moved the hinge back and forth.

"Ok Mattie, the hero will prepare for your arrival." Alfred said enthusiastically as he rushed towards the living room with the popcorn and film. Hurriedly moving into the living room he eyed the obsolete tv with disgust before popping the movie into the player and sitting back on the couch with a content sigh.

His contention was cut short as two weights settled on either side of him, depressing the couch slightly with their weight. He glanced form side to side with a slight frown at the pair who had ruined his alone time with Canada. Matthew was supposed to watch the movie with him and get cutely scared, embrace Alfred in fear, who would then comfort the quiet nation and be the hero.

But then those two had to show up, or already be here, whatever they were here and that was what was important. He glanced back at the two again; they were still staring at him.

Creepy. Alfred looked away from them and tried to relax, only it was really hard as he could feel their stares boring into him like searchlights, examining him for any flaws he may exhibit. Alfred fidgeted nervously and looked out of the corner of his eye. Both of the stoic nations weren't looking directly at him and yet he still felt like they were staring at him with irritation.

How the hell did they do that?

Neither of the two nations had moved since they had sat down. Literally, they hadn't moved in the least, it was like they were made from stone. It was like some sort of Gorgon thing.

Oh god was that why they were staring, just waiting for him to look so they could turn him to stone?

Alfred risked a glance and almost sighed in relief as they both had their eyes riveted on the opening screen of the horror movie but Alfred could not help but feel like they were staring at him fixidly, boring their intense scrutiny into him like they were studying him, just waiting for the American to slip up so that they could affirm something for themselves.

Alfred shifted slightly in nervousness and the two stoic nations snapped their head to look at him at the same time as though they were in synch while Alfred closed his eyes tightly, best to not risk looking. They stared fixedly at him with their intimidating gazes, daring him to do something, anything. Ever so slowly, they turned back to the screen leaving America to feel their not-really-but-kind-of-looking-at-you stares to creep him out again.

"I swear Al, you have got to stop breaking my door. Duct tape can only go so far, and I'm Canadian too so that's saying something" Alfred looked up with bright and eager eyes to see Matthew enter the room and sit beside him and Hong Kong on the couch, breaking the not quite stares of the two stoic nations. "So, let's get started." Ha added with a sincere smile as he picked up a remote and started the movie.

()()()

Alfred lay on his bed in one of Matthews's three rooms, gripping the sheets tightly as he listened to the house settle, imagining the creaking and groans to be far more ominous than they actually were. Suffice to say he was having a horrible night, and it had all started with those two who were staying with Mattie, only one word could describe it.

Cock blocked. Wait, was that was two words? Irrelevant, what was important was that all through the movie he had been pestered by the two nations, kind of. He hadn't actually seen them, but he had his suspicions. For example, whenever he would inconspicuously start to reach for Mattie's leg he would feel something hit him on the back of the head, hard!

Of course he had never seen one of them do it; there were two of them after all. Then again, that was assuming one of them had been doing it. What if it had been...

A ghost!

Alfred shot out of bed wearing only his boxers, rushing to the door. What if the ghost was going after Mattie, he would need a hero. Cautiously, he opened the door to his room and glanced around, nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could see. The blonde eased the door open carefully before exiting and approaching the room he knew Matthew slept in.

_Creeeeak _came the sound from behind Alfred. He slowly turned around and sucked in a breath to repress a scream.

There, standing behind him and near the stairwell was a white figure holding a glass of water. Its head was leaned forward, veiling the face of the spectre in shadow and hiding any of its features thanks to the strange white headdress he wore.

Holy hell there was a ghost. Alfred stared in disturbing awe at the phantasm as it stood in the hall, seemingly oblivious to the Americans presence. Then, it abruptly let out a low wail, slowly building in volume. Alfred nearly lost control of his bowels but instead yanked the door to Matthews's room open and slammed it shut. From the hallway, Gupta finished his slow yawn as the sound of the slamming door filled he hall. He looked at the door with bored interest before wandering off to find a chair.

Alfred leaned against the door, heart thudding in his chest at what had just occurred. No time to reminisce however, Alfred reminded himself as he stared at the bed in the corner of the room. He quickly snuck over and slipped beneath the covers.

"Hey Mattie." Alfred said lowly as he pulled the covers up to his neck and wrapped an arm around the figure in the bed, who stiffened in his grasp.

"America?" Came the question aimed at Alfred from the bed.

"Its ok Mattie, the ghost wont attack us if were together and call me Alfred." Alfred whispered as he felt something be slipped against the waistband of his boxers, causing him to smirk slightly.

"Al," was a groggy response from beside the bed, "what are you doing?" Alfred froze and slowly looked over his side of the bed to see purple eyes blinking sleepily while one hand rubbing at them to clear the sleep from them, a single blonde curl bobbing slightly with the motions while Matthew gazed at Alfred curiously from his futon on the floor. If Mattie was there, then...

_Scritch. _Alfred very slowly turned back to the source of the sound and abrupt illumination. Light by the illumination of a single match held near his face, Hong Kong's visage looked like a picture from the seventh ring of hell. His brown eyes stared at him with pure red hot fury etched into them, his face was composed and calm as though he were focusing every and any ability to show emotion into his eyes. The small flame lit his face up like a macabre wizard of Oz and Alfred could not help but stare in silent horror at the eyes from the depths of the darkest abyss imaginable. Relief soon came as Hong Kong moved the match away from his face and shrouding it in darkness, relief which soon faded when he realized where the match was going.

Towards a fuse.

Which led to a bushel of firecrackers,

Which were tucked into the waistband of his boxers.

"I suggest you run." Hong Kong said evenly from the shadows, making him seem even more menacing then before. Alfred took his advice.

Leaping out of the bed he rushed towards the door and threw it open right when the fuse hit the first firecracker. It was like someone was slapping him with twenty sticks at the same time in the same place, and it went up to thirty when the fuse hit the second explosive.

Gupta idly sat in his chair he had brought upstairs and watched America roll around on the floor while explosives detonated in his unmentionables. Leisurely, the Egyptian brought his glass of water to his lips and took a sip while America shouted 'stop drop and roll' like a mantra.

Americas relief soon came in the form of a white foam washing over him, soothing the burning explosions and extinguishing them before they could detonate any additional ones. Alfred lay on the hard wood floor, panting in exertion and covered in the soothing foam while Canada stood over him with a concerned yet bored expression along with a fire extinguisher in hand, clearly having expected such a situation that night.

"Feeling better?" Matthew asked with a voice laced with concern, to which Alfred merely nodded contentedly. "Good, now please go back to bed and," Matthew blushed with a light pink dusting his cheeks as he turned to re-enter his room, "please put some new boxers on." Alfred glanced down to observe a mostly shredded pair of boxers, causing him to plant a fake innocent look on his face.

"Aw but Mattie, aren't you enjoying the show?" Matthew sputtered and blushed even harder before rushing into his room and shutting the door firmly. Alfred smirked widely at that, right before Gupta dumped the remaining water in his glass on the Americans head and left for his room.

**Well here it is. God, it used to be like twice** **as long before I trimmed it. Heh, unmentionables, Read and Review please.**


	14. Kong, Hong Kong

Hong Kong took his seat around the conference table and laid his long red sleeved shirt on it casually, Japan and China flanking him. He looked over to where Gupta was sitting in his white robes and keffiyeh, not at all surprised to see that Canada was seated beside him with a bored expression plastered on his face while England droned on about something few nations actually paid attention to, let alone were interested in. To add to the effect, Greece was leaning against Canada, snoring lightly while Canada blushed and glanced about awkwardly at the closeness.

Hong Kong cocked his head to the side, intrigued that Egypt would permit Greece to be that close, even unintentionally. Perhaps he simply had yet to notice or didn't want to wake Greece? Or was he using Greece to trap Canada in his seat?

That had to be it, sneaky bastard. Hong Kong shot a glare at the Egyptian in question who ignored it, pretending to be interested in something Turkey was complaining about instead.

Well, it's a good thing that Hong Kong doesn't get mad about such small things. Too bad what he does do is get even. His plotting was interrupted however when America began to be loud again after a short milkshake break.

"I have a declaration!" America stated loudly, standing on top of his chair and striking a heroic pose in his signature bomber jacket, square glasses and jeans, in doing so grabbing the attention of every nation in the room, even waking Greece with a grumble of annoyance.

"Dammit Alfred I was talking." England shouted back at the boisterous nation, irked at being interrupted so abruptly. America only scoffed at his complaint.

"Whatever, no one cared." Alfred said with a dismissive wave.

"What! How dare you." England sputtered at the arrogant nation, to which America only grinned.

"Oh, I dared."

"You bloody git!" England thundered while America turned away from him to address everyone else, effectively ending their conversation.

"Anyway, I had an idea while Iggy was talking. I declare this meeting to now be... a poker tournament!" Silence enveloped the room at that declaration, America casting his gaze around the room confidently.

"What!" Came the abrupt shout from several throats at once, all eyes in the room staring at the blonde with shock, confusion and for a few, interest.

"Well, why not?" America asked, somewhat confused by the apparent shock. "I mean, we may as well as I have the cards right here." He added, pulling out a deck of cards from the pocket of his bomber jacket and showing it to the crowd of other nations.

"Well what are we going to bet with- aru? We can't use our nation's money since you still owe me so much- aru." China added bitterly shooting a scathing look at the blue eyes blonde that was now looking thoughtful, ignoring the glare.

"Well..." America began thoughtfully before turning slightly to a gaudily dressed France and exchanging a look that only Hong Kong and Gupta saw, the Egyptian sitting straighter in his chair at the feeling the look caused which was urging caution.

"_Mon ami, _why do we not simply play, strip poker." The wavy haired promiscuous blonde suggested, wiggling his eyebrows lewdly. Hong Kong frowned inwardly, the fact that the pair appeared to be in cahoots causing suspicion to rear its head.

"Hell no." Was the firm reply from England who glared until the Frenchman raised his hands in surrender.

"How about dares, whoever wins gets to dare someone to do something and if you won't do it you're out. How 'bout it Mattie, Wanna play?" Alfred asked, looking pointedly at the Canadian. Hong Kong narrowed his eyes at that while Egypt shuffled slightly closer to the Canadian, who was now fidgeting nervously underneath the fixed look he was receiving from several nations who finally saw the violet eyed blonde thanks to attention being called to his presence.

"Um, well... I guess so..." Matthew squeaked quietly as he tried to sink into his chair and disappear. Hong Kong cursed to himself in his head at that. Of course Canada would accept, he was too polite not to and with all that attention focused on him...

"The awesome me is in." A loud boisterous voice sounded off from near Germany. Hong Kong whipped his head around to regard the red eyed, Prussian blue military uniformed silverette, better known as Prussia, standing up with his left hand planted on the desk before him, his right pulling Germany upright beside him. "And Vestern is in as vell."

"Vat!" Germany shouted glaring daggers at his boisterous brother who smirked wickedly in response.

"Vell, you don't vant Italy to be alone in this, do you?" Prussia asked, inclining his head in the direction of said brunette who was smiling widely before jumping up and hugging the blue eyed German.

"Ve, Ludwig I want to play, will you play with me, please?" The young Italian begged his eyes wide and pleading to the tall German. Germany seemed about to argue but instead slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"All right." Germany sighed in acceptance while Italy squealed in delight and Prussia smirked even wider. Hong Kong growled mentally while his face remained impassive, annoyed that he now had another thing to worry about in addition to America.

"I'm in, of course." France purred and gave a wink to England who sputtered some more in frustration at the direction the meeting was going in.

"I will play." Gupta said evenly, his voice cutting through the noise like a hot knife through butter.

"So will I." Hong Kong put in immediately afterwards, seemingly the only other nation that would dare to speak after the Egyptian. The incident with Poland was still fresh in the minds and nightmares of the other nations.

Matthew never did get back the three jugs of maple syrup, two rolls of duck tape and his ant farm.

"Then I'll play too." Turkey said loudly, his white mask not low enough to hide his confident smirk. Greece sat upright, fully awake at the Turks addition to the group's game.

"I'm in." Greece spat, glaring at the Turk spitefully who glared back with equal vehemence. America seemed somewhat overwhelmed by the massive response but bounced back quickly to his credit though he didn't act fast enough to hide a look of irritation.

"Alright. I'm declaring the meeting table the poker table for the duration." Alfred said haughtily, watching from behind Texas as the various nations who chose not to participate filed out of the room though most stayed to watch, England being one of them which prompted America to arch an eyebrow in surprise. "You staying Iggy?" America asked in surprise to which the Englishman flushed slightly.

"W-well someone has to make sure you idiots don't do anything stupid or dangerous." England muttered, still blushing slightly to which America grinned slyly.

"Well then, Mister Bond, take a seat." England shot a dirty look at the American but sat down anyway. "Ok," America began grandly as he shuffled the deck of cards, "let the game begin." America grinned widely while looking at Canada slyly; he knew that he was going to have fun.

()()()

America was not having fun, not at all. Sure he had extensive experience with five card stud, he had Vegas after all but god damned if he had yet to win a single freaking hand. How he failed to do so one might ask? It may have had something to do with the ultimate damn poker faces in the world being at the table and who seemed to have it out for him.

Hong Kong and Egypt had barely lost a hand since the game had started and if it happened more often than not it was to each other; their poker faces were perfect, not a movement wasted, no tells or twitches that would say anything about their cards and they seemed to know exactly what to ask to make a country quit.

France for example had been dared that he was not allowed to grope anyone for a week, to which the blonde paled and excused himself much to the sighs of disappointment from the crowd at the lost prospect and a squeak from Canada when France passed him on his way to join the crowd, which earned a glare from the two stoic nations still at the table. Come to think of it, no one had seen France since the break ten minutes ago.

Germany had faked a heart attack when Gupta had dared him to kiss Italy, excusing himself even after he technically fulfilled it when Italy gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

As for Italy, the threat of not having pasta for two days had been enough to send him crying.

Turkey and Greece had actually eliminated themselves, it went something like this.

"Take off the mask, its not fair." Greece shouted at Turkey while pointing an accusing finger at said item.

"It is too fair you just like to bitch about it."

"Take it off!"

"Make me."

Suffice to say after they started the fistfight they were booted off the table and even though they had quieted down they were forced to watch along with all the other nations, occasionally rubbing a bruised region and glaring hatefully at each other.

As for Prussia, well he was shameless so it didn't really matter what they dared him to do and they hadn't even started on him until he dared Canada with a smirk to give him a kiss. After Gupta won the next hand he dared Prussia to kiss Russia, much to the latter's amusement and everyone else's shock that he went through with it.

Now they were on a new hand and America was not feeling good about it at all. He glanced at Hong Kong, then Egypt. He was getting nothing off those faces and Prussia was just smirking on his end of the table. Wonderful, but a hero was persistent so he didn't care what they dared him to do even if they won again.

"Two pair." Hong Kong stated without expression, laying down his cards. America grimaced and laid down his cards, king high and a pair of twos. Egypt, Prussia and Canada had little better. America sighed in irritation, at this rate he wouldn't get Mattie to do anything.

"Fine what do I have to do?" Hong Kong tilted his head to the side as though the answer was obvious, pulling a very similar string of firecrackers out of his pocket.

"You are to put these down your pants and light them." Hong Kong said matter-of-factly while America pulled back in fear, shrinking into his chair with a horrified expression.

"What!" England said aghast.

"Where?" China demanded in shock.

"Again?" Canada asked in a bored voice as he pulled a fire extinguisher out from behind his chair, much to the shock of everyone who could hear him.

"Wait," England began with a raised hand to forestall anything else being said, "how many times has this happened?" Canada shrugged nonchalantly while Egypt pulled out a scoreboard from his sleeve.

"Too many." America whimpered from his chair.

"Only once before." Gupta stated firmly after reviewing the sheet before depositing it back in his sleeve.

"Hong Kong that wasn't very nice, why would you do that- aru?" China asked the younger Chinese boy, who merely continued calmly shuffling the cards without pause.

"He came into my bed in the middle of the night." Hong Kong said without inflection. England's prominent eyebrows shot up and he whipped his head around to stare at America with surprise.

"Why in god's name would you do that?" England demanded of the American furiously, who shrank slightly more into the chair at the question and the tone being used.

"I'm sorry," The American whined, "I thought he was Mattie when I started cuddling him." There was never a louder silence than the one that followed that badly worded sentence, the sound of Hong Kong still shuffling the cards the only noise. Oddly, it was Canada that broke it.

"Oh Al, you idiot." Then all hell broke loose.

"What!" England shouted furiously as he clenched and unclenched his hands, imagining the Americans neck between them.

"What- aru!" China said at the same time as England and with equal volume, even as he scanned the room for a potential weapon to use on the normally boisterous nation.

England lunged across the wide table, an impressive feat for a man of his stature and began yelling profanities while throttling America doggedly. America meanwhile tried to pry the hands off his throat and China tried to wrestle Switzerland for one of his larger calibre guns, the rest of the nations watching fixedly while Hong Kong dealt the cards out between himself Canada and Egypt as America was occupied and Prussia was busy howling with laughter though he soon noticed he had been left out and looked hatefully at the young Asian.

They lay their cards on the table, Matthew moving his slightly away as England and America rolled across the broad surface. Hong Kong glanced at the cards, he had a straight, Egypt a flush and Canada had... Four of a kind? That was surprising to say the least as this was the first hand he had won.

"Awesome," Prussia shouted over the sound of scuffling, "quick, make them kiss." Prussia declared pointing at Hong Kong then Egypt. Canada blushed before stuttering a reply.

"I-I'm not going to do that Prussia."

"Come on, it vill be funny." Prussia pleaded with the Canadian, annoyed at the refusal. As he complained, Hong Kong slowly slipped his shoe off his foot while Gupta began unlacing one of his boots.

"No Prussia." Canada said in mild exasperation.

"Aw you're no fun." Prussia said with a mild pout, right until Hong Kong's shoe flew across the table and smacked him in the face. "Ow" Prussia cried as his hand flew to the struck area, "vat the hell, don't throw shoes at me." Shortly afterwards Egypt's boot smacked him in the head with a loud thwack. "That vas not awesome, vat did you just say." Prussia thundered furiously at the stoic pair.

"Technically," an aristocratic voice came from behind the Albino, "you said shoe and this," the man continued picking up the military boot in his hand, "is clearly a boot." Prussia turned slightly red, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger was unclear.

"Shaddup specs." Prussia said furiously to the well dressed and aristocratic Austrian man berating him.

"Mayhaps you should make Gilbert shut his mouth fur a vhile." Austria spoke instead to Canada as though Prussia had never said a thing, his blue eyes boring into Canada's violet ones, who squirmed at the attention and sank slightly beneath the table.

"Und maybe I should break you're girly fingers." Prussia growled threateningly as he rose to his feet with clenched fists.

"Just try it." Hungary said threateningly, the light green dress wearing brunette coming up behind Austria with a frying pan in hand. Prussia glared at her before faking a grab at Austria's hands, causing Hungary to chase him around the table with the frying pan raised overhead and shouting threats in German.

Meanwhile, Gupta shuffled the cards seemingly oblivious to the noise around him, though he was of course paying attention the whole time.

"Ha, take that Prussia." Turkey shouted encouragingly to Hungary while the woman chased the albino around the table before Greece punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't encourage them." He chastised fiercely to the dark green uniformed Turkish man who turned his hateful eyes to the baggy dressed younger nation.

"I'll do whatever I want." He shouted furiously at the sleepy Greek.

"Shut up!" Greece shot back, his brow furrowed in anger.

"Make me." Turkey said smugly before Greece knocked his fez off his head with an open palm and a smirk. Both soon ended up on the ground again throwing punches and any other dirty trick they had up their sleeves in their efforts to beat the other to a bloody pulp.

_Bang_

Canada looked, shocked, at where China and Switzerland were fighting over a shotgun which had been pointed to the ceiling when it was fired, specifically at one of the supports holding the large metal vent to the ceiling. Though no one else seemed to have noticed the accidental discharge, Canada did and slipped a little more under the table as he watched the support piece of the vent lose more and more integrity until, with a crash it cracked open and disgorged its load.

Said load was a hogtied and gagged with duct tape France who landed in a very awkward position of his body on the table and his face uncomfortably close to Canada's crotch.

Canada stared in a state of shock at the blonde hair that was what he could see of France's head before the tied up nation slowly moved his head up, confused blue eyes meeting horrified violet ones. France's blue eyes suddenly shone with understanding and he gave the shy violet eyed nation a single, lewd wink.

That act brought Canada out of his daze and turned beet red, his arms shot up as though he was terrified the proximity of his hands would indicate interest in any sort of act that that wink promised. Sadly, France saw it more as an admission of surrender as his sparkling eyes reflected such.

Before the Frenchman could do anything however, two pairs of hands grabbed him and tossed him backwards. Said hands belonged to Egypt and Hong Kong who were furious at themselves for thinking that the vent would be a good hiding place for France until the end of the meeting or, you know, whenever someone actually found the Frenchman. Like the maintenance personnel.

France flew backward and knocked England off of America, both Europeans falling to the floor with a crash and pile of flailing limbs. England pushed the Frenchman off him as soon as he regained his senses and was about to spew insults, until he noticed France's predicament and realized the opportunity that now presented itself.

Smiling a Cheshire cat grin while France's eyes widened in horror, England's hand shot to his pocket and pulled out a sharpie marker. The Englishman began cackling madly as he reached towards the now struggling Frenchman with his free hand, sharpie upraised.

Meanwhile, on the stage better known as the conference table, America propped himself up on his elbows, adjusting his glasses while taking shaky breaths as he re-oriented himself. As he glanced about he noticed Canada finish sliding under the table completely with a glazed look in his purple eyes and a still shocked expression on his face.

America smirked and rolled off the table quickly, hitting the ground with a slight thump. Pushing himself off the ground, with the reflexes of the superpower he was, America dodged under the table as Turkey and Greece rolled by the space he had previously vacated in a ball of flailing limbs. He looked around the gloomy space underneath the table with sharp searching eyes.

There, America spotted his target. His blonde haired northern neighbour was leaning against the chair he had been seated in and seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

Someone needs comforting, America thought with a wry grin as he began moving towards the timid nation slowly as not to startle him. America had gone about half way when he heard a thump on the top of the table and the space before him was suddenly clouded in a hail of splinters and sawdust. America's eyes shot upward with a cry of surprise and met with the double barrel of Switzerland's shotgun, though behind it was the grimacing face of China.

"Molest my brother will you- aru." China muttered as he cocked the gun before his finger tightened on the trigger, America rolling to the side as soon as the tall Asian had begun speaking. As the floor erupted into another rain of splinters and shrapnel America shot out from underneath the table, sprinting towards the door to the conference room with China pursuing expertly, his ponytail flapping behind him and Switzerland soon after shouting that he wanted his gun back.

Egypt calmly watched the three nations evacuate the room before dealing a new hand to himself and Hong Kong, well aware that Canada was beneath the table but reasoning it was likely the safest place for his shy friend, noting that Turkey and Greece had just finished another lap around the table. Egypt held his cards up to his face, shielding the lower half from his Chinese opponent across the table.

There was still time for one more hand.

**Well now, that went on longer than I thought it would. So initially I just wrote this to introduce Prussia to the mix but then, ya, it went in some strange directions. Anyway, drop a review if you can it makes my day, I'm gonna go to bed now as it is rather late.**


	15. Skiing part 1

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

"H-hello?"

"_Mattie, hey."_

"Oh, hi Al. How are you?"

"_Great, listen I was in the neighbourhood and thought that I would come by and we could do something."_

"Oh, uh. I was actually going to go skiing for a few days so-."

"_Awesome, can I come?"_

"Oh, well-."

"_Great, I'll be there in a minute, hero out."_

"Bu-."

_Click._

Canada closed his cell phone with a small click and gave a sigh of surrender. Shaking his head and causing the large red snow jacket he was wearing to make a swishing sound he turned to the other occupants of the room with a weak smile. Hong Kong and Egypt sat on his living room couch, Hong Kong wearing a red snow jacket with a black dragon emblazoned on the front and black snow pants while a black toque covered his onyx hair. Egypt meanwhile wore a simple white snowsuit with its hood pulled up, white frill from its edge framing his face which was hidden behind a white scarf tied around his neck and mouth while a large pair of tinted goggles hid his eyes.

"That was Alfred, he kind of invited himself along on our trip, sorry." Hong Kong inclined his head in Canada's direction at that, his face remaining composed regardless of the news.

"It is alright," he said in perfect monotone, "he won't get in the way of our fun." Egypt nodded in quiet agreement.

"Well, as long as you two have fun I'm happy." Canada told them happily, glad that they weren't mad at having the American around.

()()()

Prussia sauntered up to Canada's back door, a wide smirk plastered on his face while his white winter coat with the black Prussian eagle printed on the front kept his body warm. He normally surprised the Canadian early in the morning, sneaking into the house or waking the blonde in the middle of the night in order to demand pancakes. That morning he had attempted to rouse Canada by throwing small rocks at one of the houses windows, reasoning that eventually the blonde would wake up.

Oddly enough after about ten minutes of doing that the window he had been tossing rocks at had opened and a pot with something resembling Egyptian hieroglyphs had been thrown at him. This had caused him to wake at a more reasonable hour lying on the ground, surrounded by pottery shards and with a sore head.

Now that it was around eleven in the morning, which was not as awesome as two am but whatever, and Prussia found himself about to politely, for once, attempt to enter the Canadians home, hopefully with better results than last night and excluding clay projectiles.

Raising his fist, he was about to knock on the wooden entrance when he heard the owner of the homes voice lightly filter through the wooden barrier.

"... Alfred... invited... trip, sorry." The albino frowned slightly at the revelation. Not only was his pancake supplies disrupted but now his Canadian was going to hang out with his brother, who clearly had a crush on Prussia's blonde.

Right when the Albino was considering making an awesome move for the little violet eyed nation. Prussia growled to himself in annoyance and turned away from the door, walking back towards his Prussian blue car parked across the way. Wherever they were going, the awesomeness that was Prussia would be there to make the first move.

Now, how to follow them?

()()()

Why was this happening to him? All he wanted was to hang out with his brother for some good old fashioned fun. And, should that lead to anything mature then of course America would only be too happy to oblige his northern neighbour.

Then this happened and he was stuck in a car with Hong Kong, Egypt and Canada. He was in the back seat with Hong Kong while Egypt was up front driving as Canada gave him directions from the seat beside him. They had tried the other way around but Gupta was bad at giving directions as he spoke barely two words at a time. So now here they sat with Canada in the front seat, Gupta in the driver's seat and him and Hong Kong in the backseat.

And they were doing that damn I'm-not-quite-but-actually-am-staring-at-you thing, again. Even Gupta, who was freaking driving, was doing it and that could not be safe. It was decidedly awkward for the blonde American and reminded him vividly of the night he had gone to watch a movie at his brothers, not exactly a pleasant memory and it was starting to get to him.

Must, distract, creepy staring people.

"So, Mattie," America began, drawing the attention of the violet eyed blonde who turned his head to regard his brother with an affectionate smile that made the Americans heart double time, "what's with that curl anyway?" Before his brother could answer America's hand had already moved forward and playfully batted at the blonde hair. Watching in amazement as Canada's face flushed and his breathing became slightly laboured, America filed away that reaction for a later date.

"P-please d-don't do that Al." Canada said in a somewhat deeper voice. Alfred smirked slightly to himself at his brother's reaction, how interesting, and possibly useful.

"Sure Mattie, I'll only do it if you ask me to." America said playfully, his smirk growing as Canada blushed a little deeper and turned away quickly to hide his face from the other blonde. America leaned back in his seat in satisfaction. At least he did until a deep feeling of foreboding crept up on him. America glanced at Hong Kong, who was giving him a murderous glare, but not enough to warrant the feeling of someone jabbing an ice pick into your eye so...

Oh, Egypt was staring at him murderously too, actually staring instead of the weird non-stare he had been doing earlier.

Egypt who was driving.

Egypt who was no longer looking at the road.

"Oh god, the road, the road!" America screamed in fear, thrusting his finger ahead at the neglected view of the pavement. Egypt just kept staring at him in a very disturbing manner for another minute, which seemed to extend for hours to the panicking American before glancing up to the rear window, his eyes flashing in annoyance before slowly returning to the road. The blue eyed blonde sighed in relief at him finally returning to watching the road, though he had not swerved the entire time he was turned away.

Eventually, Hong Kong too turned away though he still pulled the not looking at you trick for the rest of the trip. Finally, in what seemed like an awkward eternity they arrived at the ski resort. Parking in an empty spot they all hopped out of the car, aside from Egypt who remained in the driver's seat fiddling with the dashboard. Canada exchanged a few words quietly with Hong Kong before removing two secured pairs of skies and a snowboard from the top of the car and rushing off to the entranceway of the resort.

"America." Hong Kong said, drawing the blonde's attention towards him and away from Canada.

"Yeah?" He asked in no small amount of trepidation at what the Chinese boy wanted that warranted him willingly talking to the blue eyed nation.

"Canada wants Kumajirou from the trunk." Hong Kong informed him as he pulled his gloves on to avoid looking America in the eyes. Why was the bear in the trunk anyway? America looked the Chinese boy up and down before smirking in self satisfaction when he realized why the Asian was asking him to fetch the pygmy polar bear.

"Why do you need my help?" America asked innocently, enjoying the opportunity for payback to the stoic younger nation for the discomfort e had been forced to endure during the drive.

"You are well aware of why." Was the even response from the amber eyed boy. Americas smirk grew even wider at the evasive answer before a hand rose to stroke his chin in mocking thought.

"Nope, can't think of a reason." Hong Kong huffed, the only evidence of the act a small puff of warm air from his lips only somewhat larger than his normal ones.

"I am too short to open it." Hong Kong finally bit out to the American in irritation, though it was only a mild inflection within his voice it was nevertheless present.

"Oh, okay. I'll be glad ya little guy, after all I'm the hero." America said in a mocking tone aside from the hero part, rubbing the boys head condescendingly as he passed him heading towards the rear of the vehicle. Hong Kong followed shortly after, seething at how the American acted in response to the two stoics nations being on the trip. Just as Hong Kong had said, the handle of the trunk was placed on the top causing it to be out of reach for the young Asian. Lifting the trunks hood up America leaned in and peered inside the mostly empty though spacious chamber in search for the small white bear.

Back in the driver's seat of the car, Egypt finally put the car into parked, causing the vehicle to jump slightly backwards in an abrupt motion before settling.

As this occurred, America was leaning into the trunk and, with the slight jump back of the vehicle the American found his feet knocked out from under him and tumbled into the trunk with a cry of alarm, his foot hitting the lid as he fell in and the hood slamming shut behind him and locking with a slight click.

Darkness enveloped America immediately in its shadowed gloom. So dark that he couldn't even see his hand before him, America fumbled around in an attempt to rediscover where up met down before he finally managed to knock on the ceiling of his prison.

"Hong Kong?" America shouted out, knowing the metal barrier would muffle him somewhat. Outside the car, Hong Kong pulled one of his gloves off and began to examine his fingernails casually, searching the digits for the impossible dirt particles that may have found their way upon them.

"Yes?" He finally responded neutrally to the Americans inquiry as to whether his presence remained, waiting until he felt America was about to ask again.

"The trunk locked on me, can you open it?" Was the muffled question from the trunk.

"No." Was the emotionless response Hong Kong gave without missing a beat in the conversation.

"What! Why not?" America demanded from within the trunk, furious at the refusal from the smaller nation.

"I am too short to reach the handle." Was the logical response Hong Kong gave as he returned the gloves to his hand and grabbed his snowboard from the ground, a Chinese dragon flying across a stormy ocean depicted on the bottom and walking away from the imprisoned American.

"Can you get someone who can?" There was no reply to the Americans query, Hong Kong having left the immediate vicinity and Egypt having already gone immediately after having parked the car. "Hello?"

"Grrrrrrrr." Was the only response, though it came from deeper within the shadowy confines of the trunk, the low growl promising nothing good for the imprisoned blonde nation.

"Kumajirou?" There was only another growl, and a blacker patch of the darkness moved slowly towards him. Polar bears weren't black America thought, the icy fingers of panic beginning to grip his heart.

Hong Kong met Canada and Egypt at the ticket office, snowboard tucked underneath his arm while Egypt had donned his goggles, hood and scarf once again. Both taller nations stood with skis and poles they had brought themselves, the items standing upright beside them in readiness for their manufactured use.

"Ah Hong Kong, you're here. This is yours." Canada said brightly as he handed the onyx haired Asian a ski pass. Hong Kong took it with an inflectionless thank you and clipped it to the zipper of his jacket where it would be secure. "Don't lose that, they won't let you on the lift without it."

"I would be disinclined to." Hong Kong responded in his monotone as usual while Gupta clipped his own on as well.

"So did you get Kuma, oh and Anubis was in there too right Gupta?" Canada asked, turning to the insofar silent member of their party, who was staring at a Prussian blue car parking further down the lot fixedly, recalling a dream that morning about the loss of one of his pots, paid to a denizen of the underworld in exchange for its silence from constantly clicking outside his window.

"Yes." Egypt finally responded, still staring at the vehicle.

"America was getting them." Hong Kong informed Canada expressionlessly.

"What is taking him so long?" Canada huffed, his lower lip protruding slightly in a pout of annoyance at what he believed to be his brother's procrastination.

"I believe he is having difficulty with opening the trunk." Hong Kong suggested in his monotone. Canada sighed in annoyance before starting towards the vehicle, grumbling about his brother in an irate tone. It took Canada only a few minutes to get to his car but what he saw caused him to halt immediately and cock his head to the side in confused curiosity. America was nowhere to be seen, but the back of the car was jumping around and muffled shouts came from the trunk.

Now curious, Canada approached the shaking vehicle cautiously, even taking a step back when a particular loud shout and shake shook the whole vehicle, causing it to hop slightly into the air before crashing back on the ground as Canada took a nervous step back. He was about to take another before reminding himself that his luggage was in there as well for their stay at the lodge and he needed it, preferably undamaged.

Gathering his courage, which was shaken as the car jumped again, he rushed forward and grabbed the handle of the trunk. Flinging it open and stepping back he watched in surprise as America tumbled out, here and there his blue jacket and pants had a tear or rip and his eyes were wide and fear rimmed.

"It has my shoe!" America shouted, scooting back from the trunk and pointing an accusing finger at it. Curious, Canada looked in to see Egypt's small black jackal Anubis in a white dog jacket to protect it from the cold and a torn shoe gripped in its teeth firmly. Glancing back to America before returning his gaze to the Jackal he noticed that the boisterous America was missing one of his shoes as well. Canada put two and two together and leaned towards the trunk, giving the dog a weak smile.

"Um, Anubis?"

"Grrrrrr."

"Right, ok. I kind of need that shoe you have there." Canada asked pleadingly, to which the jackal growled even lower and began an animate chewing session on the sneaker, eliciting tearing sounds from the garment causing Canada to grimace slightly in sympathy for the shoe.

Finally, after suitably mangling the shoe to his satisfaction, Anubis released it and hopped out of the trunk, making his way towards Egypt who had begun eying the vehicle in curiosity from across the lot. Canada held up the slobbered on shoe with his tongue stuck out in mild disgust before showing to its owner.

"I, uh, don't think you should wear that." Canada informed his brother cautiously, surprised when America's blue eyes lit up and a sly smile made its way onto his face instead of the expected disappointment.

"Then you," America began bending his single knee slightly, "will have to carry me!" He suddenly exclaimed, leaping towards his brother enthusiastically. Canada squeaked in surprise and ducked on instinct, causing America to dive into the trunk and slam his head into the back, the lid of the trunk falling back down and clicking locked once again.

"Oh god not again." America exclaimed, his hands flying around before he struck something soft and white in the corner.

Outside of the trunk, Canada was still sitting in the snow with the two suitcases sprawled beside him, still sealed thank goodness. Gasping, he rose shakily to his feet and leaned against the back of the car, still trying to come to grips with his surprise.

"Mattie, help!" Canada yelped and jumped away from the trunk where the voice originated from, realizing what had occurred instantly afterwards.

"Oh jeez, Al! I'm so sorry. Give me a sec I'll go grab a pair of shoes for you." Canada said hurriedly as he turned and rushed away.

"No, Mattie let me out first!" But Canada was already too far away to hear his pleads. "I'm cold and all alone." America whimpered from inside the trunk after a few moments of his silence, only the howling of the wind answering him. He was half right about his situation as it turned out, a low growl suddenly sounding from the small polar bear residing in the car's trunk as well. Said bear was not too happy at having been woken up with a hand to its face, especially after the screaming from earlier which had been just plain rude.

"Oh, hey Kumasomething." America greeted the bear nervously as he eyed the feral look in the small animal's beady black eyes.

The bear's only response was another growl before lunging towards the trapped American.

"Oh god, not my other shoe!"

**Yay, new story arc. So I was tossing around the idea of a ski trip and decided to run with it so here it is. I'm not sure how long I will make it, but this will be the setting for the next while. So I was reading the reviews and ya, when you point it out I did make the German accents a little excessive so expect it to be tuned down a fair bit for this. Read and Review please I appreciate it. **


	16. The Break Up

Hong Kong moved the pawn forward, watching Egypt's face carefully as he moved the piece. The white robed nation was indeed a worthy opponent, but England had been an avid chess player and had insisted Hong Kong learn the game. Of course it was only after Hong Kong had mastered almost every other game the British man had attempted to teach him.

Like poker, this had already been explained in an earlier chapter.

Scrabble had been interesting but once England had realized how... colourful Hong Kong's vocabulary had grown under his care he had ceased immediately.

Croquet had not gone very well as Hong Kong put a certain degree of excessive force when striking the ball. After knocking two ducks, a rabbit and several fairies (even though Hong Kong had informed England that he doubted the last events had in fact transpired) England decided that sports involving projectiles did not mix with his young charge, even though the ricochet caused often put Hong Kong on top regardless.

England had found that he excelled at battleship and so played the game with Hong Kong frequently. Sadly, Hong Kong became bored of the game quite easily and after England realized Hong Kong would only play when the Englishman's back was inconspicuously to a mirror, he had ceased playing that with the other nation as well.

In the end, England learned that Hong Kong loved a challenge.

Hong Kong learned that England was a sore loser. Then again, going to bed without supper seemed like more of a reward than anything to the young Chinese boy and he took it as such. Sadly, after England started playing chess with him he found it difficult to constantly win.

The door to Canada's home opened and closed the sound reverberating down the empty hall and causing Hong Kong and Egypt to glance up expectantly. Canada had left unexpectedly after receiving a phone call which had caused the northern nation to become unusually flustered. He had left the house hurriedly after donning a red hoodie and giving some rapid apologies to his two guests.

Both stoic nations had known something was amiss and were terribly curious as to what it entailed and so, when Canada returned with a somewhat downcast look and plopped down on his coach they stared at him imploringly.

_Sigh_. "It was Ukraine." Canada informed them in a tired voice as though the event had drained him of what energy he had been able to muster for the day and left him running on fumes. Hong Kong cocked his head to the side in interest while Egypt remained sitting there passively, deciding that Canada would inform them of what had transpired soon enough.

"She said she had some things she needed to deal with and that she couldn't see me anymore." Canada stated sadly. Hong Kong nodded to himself slowly; it certainly explained the blonde's mood. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to cheer up his brother before Egypt did.

"Do you need... a hug?" Hong Kong asked blandly. Canada looked at him and blinked a few times before blushing lightly and looking down awkwardly.

"...No, that's ok. It was never really all that serious, but still." He sighed again in a depressed manner and buried his head in his hands. "It's just; you know hard to get over." Canada's violet eyes glanced up at Hong Kong and Egypt through his fingers. "How do you two deal with it?" He asked the stoic pair hopefully, who looked thoughtful for a few minutes as they formulated an answer.

"I have not had such a problem, but China dealt with his with hobbies." Hong Kong informed the depressed Canadian in his characteristic monotone. Canada cocked his head to the side in curiosity to what the young Asian had told him.

"Oh, what does he do?" Hong Kong shrugged before responding.

"He changes the locks on the house." Hong Kong told Canada blankly. Canada started a bit at the unusual hobby.

"... Does it help keep his mind off it?" Hong Kong shrugged again.

"Not really as Russia tends to find a way in anyway." Canada raised his head from his hands with a surprised look. Hong Kong wasn't sure why the Canadian was surprised, after all a hobby was defined as 'a pursuit outside one's regular occupation engaged for relaxation'. China became very relaxed after changing the locks after all. At least, he would for awhile. Then he would wake up with Russia standing over his bed and he would do it again after Hong Kong coaxed him out of the bathroom informing China that Russia had given up or Hong Kong called Belarus, whichever came first (usually the latter or at least the threat of it).

"I... see. I don't think that a hobby will be needed, it wasn't that serious." Canada informed him, placing special emphasis on 'that serious'. Hong Kong nodded in acceptance then moved his head to the side until he was regarding Egypt, fixing the tanned man with an expectant stare. If Egypt proved unable to attempt something to cheer Canada up, it would be a failure on his part, and so Hong Kong naturally began to apply pressure on the other nation. Finally Egypt cleared his throat, Canada looking at him in interest.

"I believe you need to take your mind off of it. Perhaps a recreational activity would work best?" Egypt suggested to the blonde nation stoically. Canada looked into space for a few moments before regarding Egypt again.

"Did you have something in mind?" Egypt nodded while Hong Kong laced his fingers, pondering what Canada had said out loud silently and silently cursing for not thinking of it himself. Then again, once Egypt's idea failed he could always step in.

()()()

"I'm going to be honest; when you said bird watching I wasn't exactly expecting us to-."

"Shhhh," Egypt shushed Canada as he pointed toward a small darting form in the sky, "a robin."

Shading his eyes with his hand, Canada scanned the sky until he found the small red breasted bird. The trio were standing on a small hill overlooking a slightly wooded area that had been a close drive to Canada's house, the lack of wind and sunny weather had permitted them to wear their usual attires which they had all been thankful for. Canada watched in awe as the bird dipped and raised into the air again, spinning and flapping its small wings whenever it felt itself too close to the ground.

"It's beautiful." Canada said in an awed voice as he watched the small red bird move about the sky like a dancer.

"Indeed." Egypt said neutrally as he watched the bird with an eager twinkle in his eye. "Go Horus." Egypt suddenly said as he yanked the hood off the falcon on his leather gloved arm and flung the bird into the air. The predator bird's speckled wings flashed in the sun and its hooked beak opened to release its piercing cry as it closed with the smaller bird. With a sudden dive, Horus snatched the small robin out of the air with its claws and plummeted into the ground sharply. For several minutes the only sign that the falcon remained was the shuffling of the grass and flying red feathers until even that stilled. Horus soon took wing again and returned to Egypt's gauntleted hand, looking rather proud of itself.

"As I was saying this wasn't what I was expecting." Canada informed Egypt, glancing at his own falcon perched on his leather gauntlet clad arm. Hong Kong had one as well, though he struggled somewhat and wobbled every now and then as Egypt had given the young Asian the larger of the three birds. Said bird looked around now and then somewhat smugly as it was the cause of someone's distress even if it was just by being there.

"Has it kept your mind occupied?" Hong Kong asked in his monotone, tilting slightly before he was able to right himself quickly. Canada looked startled and exchanged a glance with his falcon, who just looked bored with everything and slightly irate.

"I guess so." Canada said, still looking into the eyes of his falcon.

"And we are technically bird watching, there are just less birds at the end of it." Hong Kong continued. Though he was helping Egypt by doing this, it was for his brother so he would do so.

"True." Canada said, considerably brighter than before though his falcon still just looked bored.

"Another Robin." Egypt stated, cutting into their conversation. Canada looked back to the sky to see that his tanned friend was correct; another red bird had appeared in the sky. Canada sighted the small bird and threw his falcon, removing its hood at the same time, deciding to give the sport a try as he did go hunting often so it wasn't too much of a stretch to do this.

The bird lost its bored look once it saw the robin and shot towards it like a bullet from a gun flapping its speckled wings eagerly. Before Egypt could stop his, Horus too had leapt from his glove as Egypt had neglected to replace the hood on the birds head when he recovered it while Hong Kong, seeing an opportunity to rid himself of the weighty avian threw his as well though as it took wing it nearly bowled the young nation over.

The three nations watched fixedly as the large aerial predators closed the distance between them and the small red bird. This time however, the robin noticed the falcons and reacted accordingly, spinning about and flying like its life depended on it (which it did) as it attempted to escape the three predators.

"Uh..." Canada said as he watched the four birds slowly turn from their birdlike outlines to small lower case m shapes, then specks of black until they were gone from sight completely. "Are they coming back?" Canada asked no one in particular.

"I doubt it, they are quite far gone." Hong Kong informed him, aiming a pair of binoculars in the direction of the departing avian trio. There was an awkward silence for about ten minutes as the three quiet nations waited to see if the birds would return.

"Do we go after them?" Canada finally asked.

"I doubt we could catch them." Hong Kong pointed out with a shrug. There was another pause after that.

"So... who wants lunch?" Canada finally asked in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness and maybe cheer up Egypt, who continued to stare at the empty sky.

()()()

"Thanks for coming with me." Canada told his two companions as he sat down with a small tray and began passing the drinks out. Tea for Hong Kong, coffee for Canada with some maple syrup in it (special request) and straight black for Egypt, an odd combination to say the least. "I haven't gotten anyone to come to Tim Horton's with me in ages." Hong Kong slowly brought the tea to his lips and took a slight sip before speaking.

"Why is that?" Hong Kong asked without inflection but Canada knew he was in fact curious.

"Well, Alfred always insists that we go to Starbucks for coffee. Arthur hates the tea they have here when he does visit so no go there. Cuba doesn't really come up to my house often and as for France..." Canada looked to the side in embarrassment as Egypt took a sip of his coffee, his eyes flashing slightly in annoyance as he put the cup back down.

"Weak." Egypt stated, still glaring slightly at the cup and its inability of forcing the spoon to stand upright. Canada gave him an apologetic smile but Egypt just shrugged it off, taking another sip from the cup.

"So, France?" Hong Kong prompted, hoping o keep Canada's mind occupied as he seemed to be letting his mind drift and that would be most detrimental to their purpose that day.

"Oh right. Well," Canada began, glancing at the donuts on display behind the glass case, "I don't like taking France here because of." He indicated the pastries behind the glass case by the cash register. Hong Kong leaned back a bit in surprise.

"Oh." Was all he could say in response to that.

"I never wanted to know why we went through bagels so fast." Canada informed the pair with a grimace before he took a sip of his drink.

"I can honestly say I didn't either." Hong Kong stated in his monotone as he took another drink of his tea while Canada blushed in embarrassment and Egypt nodded.

"S-sorry."

"Anyway" Hong Kong began, waving off the apology, "I have an idea for what we could do next." Canada brightened at being forgiven while Egypt merely slightly arched a brow in curiosity.

()()()

"They're pretty good." Canada said, watching the red shirted players run across the field in pursuit of a soccer ball while some other players in blue shirts attempted to keep it away from them. Hong Kong had brought them to an outdoor field to watch a soccer game as it was too late in the season for hockey and this was the sole alternative within driving distance. They were seated on some bleachers near the field and watching the game with what went from interest to boredom.

Hong Kong blamed Egypt for that as the hawk thing had eaten up the early day. It was very unlikely that a hockey game would have occurred earlier in the day regardless, but Hong Kong still blamed Egypt.

"The blue team has talent." Egypt put in, still watching the players idly as though he didn't really care, which was somewhat accurate.

"Ya, go Robins!" The red team's mascot shouted. The thick costumed man jumped up and down from his seat on a bench enthusiastically as the red team scored. The man was wearing a huge red feathered costume made to resemble a giant robin and was flapping his arms/wings enthusiastically.

"Does he really look like a robin?" Canada asked his companions, both of whom merely shrugged though Hong Kong chose to add a vocalized response as well.

"I suppose." Canada hummed in acknowledgement before suddenly fixing his eyes to a small real robin that had landed near the red costumed man on the bench.

"Hey look, a real one." Canada sad brightly, pointing to the small red bird now hopping along the bench toward the costumed man. Hong Kong and Egypt turned to regard the small avian with interest having grown somewhat bored with the game they were watching. "Heh they look like siblings." Canada said with a slight giggle as he pointed to the bird who continued to edge toward the mascot as though it were a shy school girl trying to confess.

"Indeed." Egypt stated now looking at the small red bird exclusively along with Hong Kong.

"It looks tired." Hong Kong stated in his monotone his sharp eyes observing the bird's rapid rise and fall of its chest and flustered appearance.

"It looks familiar." Canada added in an intrigued tone, now looking at the small red bird with more than aesthetic interest. In fact, it seemed more like the small robin was hiding behind the mascot like a human shield rather than approaching him. And then it happened.

Falcon Punch!

"Ahhh, get them off, get them off!" The mascot screeched as the three falcons attacked him, three falcons that Egypt Canada and Hong Kong knew very well.

"They found their way home." Egypt stated without the hint of surprise as he watched the three avian predators attack the red coloured mascot forcing him off the bench. Fake red feathers flew in the air as the falcons continued their assault, ignoring the shouting man within the deceptive suit.

"The robin left." Hong Kong informed the other two, watching the small red bird fly away while the falcons attacked the clearly much larger meal avidly having traded up in terms of meal size.

"Oh my god." Canada said with wide eyes as he began to rise with the intent to aid the costumed man before Hong Kong pulled him back down. Canada looked at Hong Kong curiously as to why the Chinese boy had stopped him. Truth was that Hong Kong was somewhat disappointed with his choice for a pastime and, as such did not want to throw away the only chance he had at making it more interesting. Besides, it certainly took Canada's mind off Ukraine.

"It would be unfortunate if they attacked you if you attempted to assist." Hong Kong pointed out truthfully to Canada who merely gave a doubtful look.

"But, he needs help."

"He's fine." Hong Kong stated, brushing aside Canada's argument.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

()()()

"Well, that was an interesting day." Canada mused to the silent pair behind him as he turned the door knob to his home. They had recovered the falcons and put their hoods pack on to prevent them from fleeing immediately and left the birds in the car for the time being until they could get them some food to calm them down. It was well known that Falcons loved to hunt, but would only hunt for you if they were no longer hungry themselves else they would simply eat what they caught. Their recovery was simple as the birds had exhausted themselves on the mascot, who had passed out in a panic after about five minutes of sustained aerial attack. "Huh, could have sworn I locked it." Canada said in a bemused tone in reference to the doors lock as he opened it.

"Comrade Matvey, I heard you were having relationship trouble with my sister so-."

_Slam._

Hong Kong and Egypt both raised an eyebrow at the abrupt action of slamming the door, effectively sealing them outside the house. Canada remained facing the wooden entrance with a hand on the doorknob and taking several shaky breaths before he turned back to the stoic pair behind him.

"... So how often does China change his locks?"

**Oh my god! Over 100 reviews, I love you people so much, especially my repeat reviewers who make me feel like I'm doing something right consistently. In honour of breaking 100, I am now announcing my plans to write a real multi chapter fic. Yay. I won't start until I am sure of what I'm doing with it so no preview yet, just the intent. Read and Review please, I do enjoy reading them myself.**


	17. Tastes like Pancakes

Hong Kong strode down the halls of the conference building, his face blank but he was internally smiling in happiness at the box he was carrying in his arms. Earlier that day he had asked Canada if he could teach him how to make pancakes, which made the blonde giddy as a school girl. Fortunately they were outside the meeting room so there was no one around to see the display (especially Japan, who Hong Kong was beginning to grow suspicious of with his sketchpad and subtle glances at his blonde brother and his unusual amount of interactions with Hungary). Though amused at the reaction to something so simple, he had nevertheless asked if he had to bring anything to help make them.

"Well, we'll need flour, butter, milk, syrup, eggs, -."

"Eggs?" Hong Kong asked, interrupting the Canadian who looked surprised before remembering the question.

"Oh, yes. Eggs, the fresher the better." Hong Kong nodded in understanding before turning about and heading off in the direction he knew he could find some eggs. "I will meet you in the kitchen." He called over his shoulder before turning a corner.

So here Hong Kong was, walking in a measured pace toward the conference buildings kitchen with a blank expression on his face, but he was smiling on the inside.

Yay.

"Hey, Chinese kid."

Aw.

"Yes America." Hong Kong stated in his monotone with a slight chilled undercurrent as he stopped and turned to regard the blue eyed blonde critically, hoping the American would pick up on how little he actually wanted to speak to him. No such luck.

"Have you seen Mattie?" The American asked with his trademark grin plastered on his face and bomber jacket hanging off his shoulders casually.

"Not since the end of the meeting." Hong Kong informed America, whose face visibly fell with the news.

"Oh, I see." Hong Kong just stared at him, willing the American to just leave subliminally and permit him to continue on his way. "Uh, what's in the box?" Hong Kong wondered if America was making an effort because he knew the young Asian was close to Canada, or if he was trying to just be polite. Either way it was unwanted.

"Things." Hong Kong stated evenly, not wanting to elaborate.

"What kind of things?" He was infuriatingly persistent and just could not take a hint. Time for plan B.

"Are you aware of what happens in a Chinese prison?" America gave him a confused look at the question he had been answered with.

"Why did you just change the subject?" America demanded instead, irked at being led astray like that. Hong Kong just gave him a neutral stare.

"Did I?" If it wasn't awkward before, it sure was now. America glanced back to the box, this time with curiosity much to Hong Kong's annoyance.

"So... can you open it?" Hong Kong cocked his head to the side, why wouldn't he just walk away? He didn't owe America anything; he owed him! Money that is, lots. Maybe Canada's manners were starting to rub off on him. God help them if he was rubbing off on Canada, the nation was barely noticed as is, if he started being curt instead of just quiet he may disappear altogether.

"Can I or will I?" Now America was really annoyed if his slightly twitching eyebrow was any indication.

"Ok, will you." Hong Kong remained silent for a minute as though he was contemplating his response before answering the blonde.

"No." Hong Kong wondered if America knew his face looked like South Italy's tomato at the moment, probably not.

"Fine, whatever." The blonde cried out, throwing his arms up in surrender before stomping off back down the hall furiously. There was a moment of silence down the hall following the retreat.

"Heh." America's head shot around the corner with a look of absolute bafflement.

"Did you just laugh?" The blonde demanded his eyebrows high on his forehead in surprise.

"No."

"But, I heard..."

"It was an illusion."

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Hong Kong spun about on his heel and continued down the hall, irritated at having let that laugh slip, and to have America hear it, the humiliation. If Egypt found out he would stare at him haughtily for a good five minutes, and that would just ruin his month.

Hong Kong could feel his good mood returning as he approached the cafeterias kitchen, what a good day to cook. Pushing the door to the kitchen open while he balanced the box on one hand easily he entered the cooking area.

Entering the kitchen he watched as Canada turned to regard him with a bright smile upon hearing the door open, a bowl and whisk in both hands and still wearing his suit from the meeting much like Hong Kong. The kitchen was large, but not overtly with cupboards surrounding them, a pair of double swinging doors led to the cafeteria proper against the wall while a massive metal portal on the opposite wall led to a pantry.

Hong Kong heard the door close behind him before he made his way to the counter and placed the box on it. He noticed a stool placed near the counter inconspicuously, to which Hong Kong appreciated and suspected that Canada had done so as not embarrass him. Noticing that the Canadian was busying himself pulling out a second bowl he quickly kicked the stool to rest near the box and jumped upon it, looking at the utensils placed there. Before Hong Kong was a cutting board and a knife holder filled with several of the sharp implements, a bowl and whisk soon joining the collection of utensils as Canada placed them beside him.

"So you have the eggs?" Canada asked in an attempt to spark a conversation, eying the box Hong Kong had placed on the table.

"Of course." Hong Kong answered in response before taking the lid off and reaching inside, pulling the content out quickly.

"... That is not an egg." Canada stated, pointing at the thing in Hong Kong's hand. Hong Kong glanced at the Canadian, and then back to what was in his hand.

"You wanted them fresh as possible." The raven haired Chinese boy pointed out logically.

"Yes, but a live chicken is a bit far." Canada retorted mildly, eying the white feathered bird in Hong Kong's hand. Hong Kong glanced from the flightless avian to his brother.

"... So we do not require the bird?" Canada shook his head in the firm negative before looking to a fridge nestled between two counters.

"I'm pretty sure they have some eggs and butter in the fridge..." Canada mused before looking back to Hong Kong who just shrugged before forcing the Chicken down on the cutting board and began rooting through a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Canada inquired curiously after watching him for a moment while Hong Kong moved on from the first to continue rooting around nearby drawers.

"I am searching for... Ah, here one is." Hong Kong declared as he pulled a large hatchet from the drawer. Lining the axe like implement over the Chickens neck he raised it purposefully.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Canada demanded in shock, prompting Hong Kong to hold the blade in mid air as he looked at the blonde blankly.

"They generally do not struggle while unplucking them if they do not have a head." There were exceptions but...

"You don't have to kill it now; we were just going to make pancakes." Canada protested. Hong Kong just stared at him, his eyes conveying the feeling that the protests seemed unnecessary. "We can chop chickens heads off later ok?" Hong Kong stared for a moment longer before lowering the blade and shoving the bird back into the box, closing the lid once he had finished while Canada let out a sigh of relief.

Canada left Hong Kong and went to the fridge. After searching the confines of the chilled box he pulled out several objects. Butter, several eggs, milk and... Hong Kong waited for Canada to retrieve some flour from the pantry but he never travelled in that direction, rather, he brought the ingredients to where he and Hong Kong were standing previously and deposited them on the counter, leaning there with a relaxed expression.

"No flour?" Hong Kong asked in his monotone to which Canada shook his head.

"There wasn't any in the pantry, so I asked someone to go grab some." Hong Kong felt a chill of annoyance run down his spine at those words.

"Who?" Hong Kong asked while Canada winced imperceptibly at the choice in wording before turning and going through the ingredients.

"Oh, Egypt." Hong Kong was glad Canada was examining the ingredients else he likely would have seen his brow begin twitching in annoyance. Hong Kong was not too upset. After all, following their last encounter together with food he highly doubted the Egyptian would be willing to risk his white robes again in favour of pink colouring.

As those thoughts crossed his mind the door to the kitchen opened and Egypt walked in, struggling slightly under the weight of a large bag of flour before depositing it dangerously near the edge of the counter. Hong Kong stared at the Egyptian in shock.

No bloody way. Instead of his usual white robes like he had worn to the meeting, the Egyptian had donned red robes, though he kept a white keffiyeh as usual, his black hair peeking out from beneath the cap. The bugger was prepared, Hong Kong would give him that much at least. Too bad it was rather vexing on his part to deal with it.

"Thanks Egypt." Canada said brightly before glancing at the large bag on the counter excitedly. "This is exactly what we needed." At that Canada grabbed one of the bowls before ripping the top of the bag open and scooping some flour with a practiced air into a measuring cup and plopping it into the bowl while his other hand grabbed the milk jugged and poured in a measured amount with focused eyes. Putting down both flower and milk he grabbed several eggs and cracked them on the edge of the bowl, pouring the yolks into the mixture as well then tossing the shells in the garbage in a fluid motion while Hong Kong and Egypt watched him in something akin to awe.

"Okay now that we have the ingredients together we need to mix them." Canada explained as he picked up the bowl and cradled it in his arm as tenderly as if it was a child before regarding the two raven haired nations before him. "To get it right you're going to have to whip it, now where is that beater...?"

At those words Hong Kong and Egypt shared a concerned glance before returning to looking at Canada.

"That sounds unusually malicious." Hong Kong noted stoically causing Canada to start and blush lightly at the observation.

"I-it, well, means to stir it quickly." Hong Kong and Egypt nodded in understanding as they watched Canada bring forth a whisk and begin stirring the mixture in the bowl rapidly in order to convince the two stoic nations, soon eliminating the large lumps within until it was mostly smoothed out.

While Canada was distracted, Egypt inconspicuously slipped the whip he had been drawing back into his sleeve.

"See, like that." Both stoic nations nodded unnecessarily. "Would you like to try Gupta?" Canada asked, holding the bowl out for the Egyptian to take. Egypt nodded, inclining his head just a touch in Hong Kong's direction to gloat that he had been chosen over the small boy.

Taking the bowl Egypt attempted to hold it like Canada had, but accidentally angled it too far causing a small amount of the mixture to over extend and slip off the lip of the bowl and splat on the ground unattractively.

Hong Kong smirked internally as Egypt readjusted the bowl immediately in embarrassment though he refused to show it outwardly.

Hong Kong relaxed his shoulders in amusement at the jerky manner Egypt attempted to stir the mixture in which he went in a square like pattern rather than the swift circles as Canada had done. Egypt noticed the movement from the Asian however and, with a slight flick of the whisk launched a small piece of the pancake batter towards Hong Kong, who watched it in awe as it approached in seemingly slow motion before striking his shoulder and settling there.

Oh, it was on.

Raising his hand to his shoulder, Hong Kong casually flicked the mixture off his shirt and on to the gold eyed nations red robes leaving Hong Kong's shirt unmarred. Egypt began stirring even faster at that, causing smaller but more frequent small drops to be flicked toward Hong Kong, who responded in kind attempting to return every piece, though after a minute or two he had begun to fall behind.

"Ok Egypt, it's Hong Kong's turn." Canada informed the pair happily, taking a step forward to take the bowl from Egypt and accidentally stepping in the spill Egypt had caused when first attempting to position the bowl.

Slipping on the still wet mess on the floor, Canada fell forwards with a cry of alarm, falling into Egypt who attempted to twist out of the way reflexively, losing his bowl in the action and falling as well with wide surprise filled eyes.

The pair landed heavily side by side on the floor, Canada grunting at the impact and rolling slightly to knock against the base of the counter and causing him to lie on the floor looking skyward, toward the now jostled bag of flour.

"Oh damn." The blonde said in a small voice as the lip of the bag of the flour tipped, pouring the white powder over the arctic nation like a waterfall. Hong Kong stood just outside the radius of the white cloud forming on the floor as the shadow he recognized as Canada scrambled in the cloud in an attempt to escape the downpour.

Eventually the amount of flour in the bag was of insufficient amount to maintain the flood from earlier and slowly trickled from the torrent, to a stream, then nothing. Hong Kong casually brushed off a small excess of powder that had settled on him as two white figures rose from the small mountain of flour on the floor.

In viewing the now white robes Egypt was wearing it occurred to Hong Kong that it was somewhat redundant that the African nation had bothered changing in the first place.

Canada, thanks to his struggling in the flour now lining the floor was completely bone white from head to foot, the powder coating him in a layer over his clothes and skin. Hong Kong strode forward and reached a hand out, helping Canada to his feet while Egypt rose to his own unaided and began washing the flour off his face with a face cloth.

Canada opened took off his glasses and blinked in an attempt to see clearly before looking to Hong Kong in gratitude. Before he could do anything else the door to the kitchen slammed open prompting the three nations to whip their heads around in surprise though only the Canadian showed it.

"Ok, now I know th- holy crap a ghost!" America exclaimed with wide fear filled blue eyes, pointing towards the bone white Canadian. Canada opened his mouth to protest but only a small puff of flour escaped him. Slamming the door, the three nations listened to the retreating footsteps of America as he raced out of sight down the hall.

An awkward silence filled the ruined kitchen once the footsteps had faded away until Canada let loose a cough to clear his throat of any residual flour before attempting to speak.

"We should probably try and clean this up." Canada informed the other two, looking at the mess the trio had made in the kitchen.

"I believe there is a vacuum in the hall closet." Hong Kong stated neutrally. Canada glanced at Hong Kong before beginning to make his way to the kitchen door as he outlined his plan the other two following.

"Ok, so we need the vacuum, some towels, a mop aaaaand... anything else?" Canada asked, turning to the pair with his hand on the doorknob and a white eyebrow raised above his glasses queering. Both stoic nations looked around in an attempt to see if anything else would be necessary.

"Perhaps a change of clothes?" Hong Kong answered in his monotone, looking at Canada's now white suit pointedly.

"Oh, of course." Canada dropped his smile in favour of a confused one as a slow whirring sound began from the other side of the door along with a muffled voice. "What on earth..." Canada muttered as he turned the doorknob.

"Don'-." Egypt began as both he and Hong Kong reached forward to try and stop the Canadian. Canada pulled the door open to a rather surprising sight.

"-you gonna call, Ghostbusters." America sang before shoving the head of the vacuum into his brothers surprised face. With a muffled cry of surprise, thanks to the vacuum now attempting to eat his head, Canada fell backwards onto the floor for the second time in one day as his hand desperately grabbed for the vacuum head.

Egypt, seeing the arctic nation's plight, planted a foot on Canada's chest to keep him down before grabbing the long neck of the cleaning instrument and trying to tug it off his friends face.

Hong Kong meanwhile strode up to America and glared at him, prompting the tall blonde to look down and meet his eyes with confusion.

"... What?" Hong Kong glared even harder at the clueless blonde before reaching over to the vacuum and flicking the power switch pointedly, ignoring Americas protest. Hong Kong turned to watch as Egypt finally yanked the hose off of the white blonde, who slowly regained his feet much to America's horror.

"Oh god the ghost is loose! Quick give me the vac-."

"Alfred F. Jones." Canada hissed furiously as the blonde haired Americans face turned to one of horror as he realized who the 'ghost' was.

"Mattie, why were you dressed as a ghost?" Canada sputtered furiously at that before he looked around for a weapon, grabbing the frying pan that had previously been intended for pancakes which now had another purpose.

"I do not advise you remaining." Hong Kong informed the blonde before him as saids blonde took the advice and slowly backed towards the door of the kitchen with his palms outwards as if to ward off the furious Canadian approaching him.

"Mattie, now let's talk about this." It soon became apparent that Canada was not in the reasoning mood. So America chose the flight plan and fled down the hall with Canada in fast pursuit leaving Hong Kong and Egypt standing in the room, wondering when Canada would return and with the frying pan in what state.

Hong Kong mentally sighed, it looked like he would be unable to make pancakes today. But of course, he did still have the bird. Hong Kong glanced at the box on the counter, his vision unfortunately catching Egypt as he looked towards it.

Of course now that there were three of them a single chicken wouldn't be enough for all of them.

He needed another bird.

()()()

America sat on a bench outside the meeting room, massaging the massive bruise forming on his head and wincing each time he touched the wound caused by his furious brother and a frying pan. Canada had left a short while ago with the damaged implement, muttering darkly to himself while America had dragged himself over top the bench he was now seated on.

"I know that look, frying pan right?" America glanced at the owner of the voice the red eyes and blue uniform of Prussia met his gaze, smirking sympathetically.

"Ya." America groaned to his company, glad for a sympathetic ear. Prussia nodded to himself before sitting next to the American and patting him on the back.

"It happens to the awesomest of us." The pair sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Prussia spoke again.

"By the vay, have you seen Gilbird?"

**Blargh it took my around four days to figure out how to get Canada and Egypt drenched by the flour, it was just... ya, hard to figure out the scenario. I do not own Hetalia aside from this story. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


	18. A Not so Gentle man's Sport

A small breeze flew through the immaculately kept grass, causing it to wave slightly in an almost affectionate way. The sound of birds singing was the only sound to be heard in the grassy field aside from the foliages whispers and the slight rustling of the trees. Sadly the peaceful silence could not last as the small hum of an engine and a voice drifted across the grassy field.

"It is really a great day for this." Canada told his passengers affectionately, turning the wheel to his small car to park on a slightly greener part of the grass. Hopping out of the golf cart with a grin as the extended nubs on the bases of his shoes dug into the dirt while the sun shone off his plaid shirt and tie. "I'm so glad you two decided to come."

Hong Kong grimaced internally as he followed Canada, Egypt coming shortly behind him. Hong Kong didn't understand it; he had been alone with Canada when the blonde had asked him if he had wanted to go play golf and, immediately after agreeing to the plan Canada's phone had rung. Egypt had texted Canada on whether or not he wanted to go golfing so of course Canada invited him too as it seemed wonderfully coincidental.

It was ridiculous, Hong Kong was sure that Canada's room had not been bugged, he had checked thoroughly. Of course, afterwards he had put in some of his own in but it was for Canada so logically there shouldn't be a problem. Still, where could Egypt have planted a bug...

Hong Kong glanced at Canada's polar bear still sitting on the golf cart near the rear. He didn't remember it having a collar before.

That bastard!

He should have thought of that first! Oh well, he still had the one he put in Canada's tie at least.

"So, have you two played often?" Hong Kong immediately brought himself back to the present at Canada's inquiry.

Egypt shrugged in answer, pulling a well worn golf bag out of the back of the cart before hoisting it on his shoulder with the ease of experience, leaving no doubt to Hong Kong as to exactly how often the African nation had played.

"I learned the basics while staying with England." Hong Kong informed Canada in his monotone.

"Oh? England taught you?" Canada asked curiously, pulling his own and Hong Kong's clubs off the cart and walking to where Egypt was setting up his tee. Hong Kong shrugged noncommittally before answering.

"I don't quite remember. I recall lots of drinking, swearing, shouting about hating some blonde and an accent that sounded eerily reminiscent of drunken slurring."

"... Ya, that could have been England, Scotland or Ireland." Hong Kong just shrugged again before taking his clubs, in the end it didn't really matter. He knew the basic idea of the game as get the ball in the hole; he would just improvise en route to that goal.

"So, who wants to go first?" Canada asked, bending over and sticking his tee into the ground and placing the small cratered orb on its head. Rising and pushing his glasses back up his nose he regarded the pair in curiosity.

"Why don't you go first?" Hong Kong suggested, figuring he could gain some insight from an unbiased player, as it would be unlikely that Egypt, in his volumous robes would provide him with any insight into anything resembling technique.

"Sure." Canada said brightly before regarding his clubs intensely, mumbling to himself as he attempted to make a decision as to which club he would use.

Finally, Canada made his decision and pulled a club from the collection before marching back to the tee, eying the whole on the other end of the field. Far in the distance, a small red flag waved merrily from a hole in a circular patch of grass a lighter shade than that of the surrounding field.

Between the two circles of grass was a wide open field of dark grass bordered by trees offering a straight alley between the two. A small lake lay in the middle though it lay closer to the left side of the alley, allowing a small avenue to its right to play the ball without attempting to chip it over the lake a second time. The lake itself appeared shallow if the colour of the water was of any indication. Along with that a small peninsula was present from where they were facing, in direct line with the two greens.

Canada took a few practice swings; his face screwed up in concentration before he pulled the club far back and struck the ball. The three nations watched as the ball flew through the air, a small white dot against the clear blue sky.

Soon, gravity kicked in and the ball began its descent, landing about three meters away from the green.

"Damn." Said blonde muttered as he eyed the ball resting in the grass. He gave a huff before returning to the two stoic nations that had come with him. "So who wants to go next?"

Egypt walked forward and dropped his ball unto his tee as an answer before beginning to line up his shot with great care.

As he did so, Hong Kong pulled his own club out and took a few practice swings, noticing that if he angled his head just so, it looked like he was hitting Egypt in the knees with the head of his golf club.

...

Hong Kong realized the temptation to misuse the clubs was quite strong indeed.

Finally, Egypt took an exceptionally strong swing with a loud thwack, sending the ball flying across the field, past the water to land not even a meter from the green.

"Nice shot Egypt." Canada proclaimed, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand as he peered at the ball across the field.

Egypt gave a nod, accepting the praise stoically as usual without any other gestures. Hong Kong knew the Egyptian wouldn't bother gloating until he had something tangible to do so with as it would be premature to do so without seeing Hong Kong attempt his shot first.

Canada put his hand back down as Egypt picked his tee back up and slipped it into his sleeve of his robe, stepping away from the small mound to replace his club in the bag.

"You're turn Hong Kong." Canada said with a glad smile as it meant his turn was that much closer again. Hong Kong nodded and began making his way back to the golf cart, pulling out a laptop from his bag in the rear of the cart while Egypt and Canada shared a curious look.

"I need to prepare my shot." Hong Kong informed the pair without lifting his head, well aware what he was doing would seem odd. On his computer he pulled up a spreadsheet and began.

The golf ball weighed 45.93 grams and the distance between where he would be placing his tee and the hole was 35 meters, 13 centimetres and 2 millimetres according to a map he yanked from one of China's satellites.

Hong Kong could hit the ball approximately 112 km/h but would need to elevate the ball to get over the lake. There was a light breeze coming from his right so he would have to hit the ball slightly in that direction so taking that into consideration the distance would in fact have to be 47 meters 18 centimetres and 5 millimetres

Nodding to himself at his calculations, the theoretical model he had created for the shot deemed sufficiently accurate, Hong Kong put his laptop back down and closed it with a light click before rising to his feet and approaching the mound. After ensuring that his tee would be placed precisely as according to his calculations he pushed the small spiked object into the dirt before dropping his ball atop it. Grabbing his club he positioned himself to the side of the tee and took two practice swings, listening to the slight swish as he moved the club.

Hong Kong took a final practice before winding up and striking the ball with a measured strike, filling the air with a dull thwack as he struck the ball.

Hong Kong watched the ball fly through the air with satisfaction of knowing that he had taken every aspect of the shot into consideration with his theoretical model.

"Squack!"

Except that.

Canada watched with a mouth open in shock while his stoic companions observed with slightly widened eyes as Hong Kong's ball struck a bird in midair, the force behind it sufficient to send both airborne subjects plummeting to the ground, the ball because it had been stopped in mid air and the bird because it was now unconscious. The bird and ball struck the small peninsula in the pond, neither moving after hitting the ground.

"Oh my god." Canada exclaimed in surprise after realizing what had occurred while the two stoic nations merely nodded, agreeing in his assessment of the situation.

"That was... unfortunate." Hong Kong said in his monotone as he seethed inwardly in impotent fury.

"I'll say, what should we do?" Hong Kong shrugged helplessly while Egypt pulled out a rule book for golf from his sleeve and leafed through it.

"It doesn't mention air... hazards." Egypt informed them; leafing through a second time to double check in case he missed something.

"Oh... so do we go with a play as it lays rule then?" Canada asked, turning to Hong Kong, who shook his head lightly.

"I do not believe that would be a good idea." Hong Kong stated without tone.

"Why?"

"The bird attracted the crocodiles." Hong Kong said, pointing to the beach of the peninsula where it became apparent that it was not a bunch of logs that inhabited the water.

"Oh..." Both stoic nations again nodded in agreement with the blondes assessment, watching as the crocodiles approached the peninsula and swept over it in a living wave of scales and teeth, leaving nothing that had not been there before Hong Kong's shot aside from a series of three toed footprints.

"Does this mean I take a two stroke penalty?" Hong Kong inquired once the lizards had returned to the water, concerned because he could feel Egypt's interest in the answer but well aware that he would have to work according to whatever Canada decided, lest he lose some of the blonde's regard.

"No, you should probably retake the shot." Canada said, giving a slight smile to Hong Kong in reassurance.

"Why?" Egypt inquired, lifting his eyes from the rulebook. Hong Kong considered holding it against the Egyptian for asking but realized he was likely asking out of curiosity instead of intent to argue, so he let it go.

"One of the crocodiles ate the ball."

()()()

Hong Kong glared at the ball nestled in its grasslike nest as though it were personally responsible for his current predicament. He tapped his golf club against his shoulder irritably, safe to do so as he was alone from prying eyes at the moment, before glancing up at the trees blocking his way. He knew it was his imagination, but he would swear that he could see through the tree and to the red flag marked with an 8 sticking out of the hole. He could go around, but if he took that extra swing he would fall behind Egypt in score.

Now, if only the tree wasn't in the way.

He would cut it down, which would solve his problem but Canada might be disappointed he had had to resort to such a rash approach, and he didn't have an axe.

Or chainsaw.

Or a herring.

Maybe not the herring, it could take awhile.

Something to keep in mind for next time he supposed, looking over the tree once again. Regardless, thinking about what could be would do him no good, he needed to find a solution now, he could only imagine what Egypt was doing with Canada at the hole while waiting for him. Just standing there, with Canada, all alone and enjoying each other's company.

Damn, he needed to get around that tree soon!

"I think it went somewhere over here." Hong Kong glanced to his right, watching as a short young man wearing a padded coat and pants with a helmet with a wire mesh covering the face wandered over to near where the trees ended and the golf course resumed while he mumbled to hilmself. No doubt the ball retriever from the driving range judging by the uniform.

Hmmmm.

"Excuse me sir." Hong Kong began in his monotone, drawing the youths attention judging by the way his helmet swivelled in his direction.

"Ya?"

"Would you be interested in assisting me for twenty dollars?"

()()()

"So, it's the motion that the flute makes that keeps the snake from biting him?" Hong Kong nodded to the Canadians assessment of how a snake charmer avoided being bitten by his own snake. The two nations were standing on the green of the eighth hole, Canada holding the flag idly at his side several feet from the hole and Egypt standing beside him while they waited for Hong Kong to finish his shot.

Suddenly Egypt stared at something past Canada and raised an arm, pointing over Canada's shoulder, prompting Canada to look back and raised a pale eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who's that with Hong Kong?" Egypt shrugged as they watched the Chinese boy lead a heavily padded youth over to stand in the middle of the field. Halting the padded man, Hong Kong nudged him here and there while intermittently glancing towards the green and making another adjustment to the armoured youth who followed it immediately.

Finally, Hong Kong seemed satisfied and walked back to the trees leaving the padded boy standing alone in the middle of the grass field.

Egypt and Canada stared at the youth in wonder as said individual looked around awkwardly before noticing the staring pair on the green. Both Egypt and Canada raised an eyebrow in the hopes of gaining an understanding into the mind of the stoic Chinese boy and his unusual actions insofar.

The youth shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment to their questioning gazes, having no answers to give.

Then a golf ball ricocheted off his head from the direction of the trees.

Egypt and Canada watched with awe filled eyes as the cratered ball struck the padded helmet and flew towards them, landing in the hole with a light plunk. Both nations standing at the green stared at the now no longer empty hole in complete shock and awe at what had occurred.

"I believe that means I tied the score." Hong Kong noted neutrally as he walked up to the green, his golf club slung over his shoulder as though it belonged there. Canada nodded dumbly while Egypt glared at the stoically smug Asian before him.

It was on.

()()()

Here they were, the eighteenth hole. The final test, the ultimate challenge, the great divider of those who were weak and those who were strong. The men from the boys, said statement rather ironic as one of the nations resembled a young boy but moving on.

Hong Kong, Canada and Egypt stared at the expansive green before them filled with sand traps, ponds and other hazards designed to test their skills against each other to gain bragging rights and all those elements which followed them. The golf cart sat several meters away and Canada held an iron golf club over his shoulder casually, Hong Kong and Egypt deciding to keep theirs in their respective bags until the game began.

The score between Egypt and Hong Kong was tied.

This decided it all.

Truly, it was the time of truths.

The competition of the ages.

The prize? Whomsoever's skill was superior would naturally take it upon themselves to better instruct Canada in the game. Of course, as the instructor it would be just the two of them.

Hong Kong and Egypt exchanged a glare of competitiveness, their hands tightening on the straps of the golf clubs possessively. Soon it would all be decided.

"Oh maple, it's starting to rain." Canada said sadly as the first drops of rain impacted against his upturned palm.

Arflbargapadurpadurp.

"We had better head back. The rain would make it impossible to play." Egypt and Hong Kong reluctantly agreed to the decision, well aware the Canadian was right as they turned about and began making their way back to the golf cart while thunder rolled above them, prompting Hong Kong to glance at the metal golf club Canada held in concern.

Was it really a good idea for Canada to carry that in a thunderstorm?

_Bzzzzzap._

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nope.

**I wanted to do so much more with the golf thing, but not much else came to mind. Oh well, updated hurray. Yes I stole the herring thing from Monty Python cudos for those who caught that. I have been asked a few times for Holland and I assure you I am trying to think of a situation to use him in as America has been abused quite enough by me. I do not own Hetalia or the characters.**


	19. Ancient Chinese Secrets

Hong Kong was happy. No, scratch that, he was exuberant, ecstatic, but on the inside of course. It would be bad form to show happiness through facial indication. The reason he was so jubilant was that Egypt wasn't at the meeting!

He wasn't all too certain of the circumstances but if he was not mistaken it had something to do with Turkey getting drunk and something involving attempting to hit on Belarus. Long story short, Egypt and Turkey were missing since the Egyptian was the Turks unofficial caretaker, meaning Hong Kong didn't have to worry about Canada, at least as long as the northern nation was within shouting distance.

It was not that Hong Kong (and Egypt the Asian believed) did not want Canada to make other friends, quite the contrary. If anything, they wanted the blonde to make more friends. The only problem they had was when said 'friends' were only interested in getting into the Canadians pants.

It was disturbing how often France would try to literally do so in the middle of meetings.

Anyway, Hong Kong planned to enjoy his brothers company as long as he was able without having to worry about Egypt screwing it up with his presence.

"Hong Kong, you seem unusually happy- aru." China pointed out happily, ruffling the shorter boy's hair affectionately. Hong Kong internally scowled at the familiar gesture, smoothing his hair down once China had removed his hand.

"I am quite joyous." Hong Kong stated in his monotone, in too good a mood to berate the elder nation for touching him without asking.

"Now that you need a reason but why- aru?" Hong Kong didn't answer immediately, considering his response and any conclusions that could be drawn from it.

"I always have a reason" Hong Kong chastised before going back to the question, "but I am happy because I am permitted to deal with Canada without Egypt." China eyed his young charge somewhat curiously.

"Who- aru?" Hong Kong suppressed a light glare that tried to force its way onto his face, which would have been completely justified in his opinion. China was over at the Canadians house constantly along with Korea and-.

...

Oh dear god in heaven.

Must. Not. Have. Aneurism. Calm down, China would be with them ergo Korea would have limited interaction time. Also, Canada showed no signs of mental trauma or nervous twitch in which he shields his chest whenever Korea was around. In all likelihood, Korea likely favoured going for China rather than Canada so it was all good.

"Canada, America's brother." China looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening.

"Oh, him- aru." China exclaimed, looking down the table to where the blonde in question was sitting. Hong Kong nodded in confirmation, glad his father figure recognized the blonde before turning his head to see the Canadian across the table as well in an affectionate look.

What the hell was Prussia doing?

If it wasn't one thing it was another Hong Kong thought as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Prussia draped an arm over Canada's shoulder, causing said blonde to blush crimson and duck his head slightly. Prussia smirked at the reaction in a confident manner.

Hong Kong narrowed his eyes imperceptibly as Prussia said something to the Canadian; the ambient sound (as in shouting) of the room drowning out what the ex-nation was saying and making Hong Kong rather irate with the situation. Even worse, Canada was not wearing the tie with the bug in it, something about his washing machine short circuiting and catching fire.

Hong Kong would have to make sure he got the water proof version next time he planted a bug on Canada. Food for thought.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Hong Kong brought more of the scene to his gaze and watched as Prussia slipped a spare room key card from Canada's pocket while he distracted the Canadian with random things judging by how the blonde had lost most of his blush, though a slight brush of pink remained on his cheeks, sliding the key into his pocket.

The end of the meeting could not come soon enough for Hong Kong after observing that specific act on the albino's part. The only question was how he was to broach the subject to Canada. He had no evidence beyond his word and he knew Canada would need more, especially as everyone had a spare key and the Canadian wanted to believe in the good of others.

Innocent until proven guilty was such a bother.

Hong Kong rose to his feet once Germany declared the meeting over, swiftly striding over to where Canada stood, ideas slowly forming and dissolving based on reality and materials on hand...

That could just work.

"Hello Canada." Hong Kong stated in his monotone, drawing the blonde's attention to himself. Canada looked to him in confusion at being recognized but brightened visibly when he saw Hong Kong, which gave the Asian a degree of satisfaction at knowing he had that effect. It would certainly make it easier to proceed.

"Hello Hong Kong, how are you?" Hong Kong shrugged casually.

"I am well." Hong Kong informed the Canadian neutrally before cutting to the chase. "Would you like to see a trick?" Canada looked surprised but intrigued nevertheless.

"A trick?"

"Indeed, of the magical and no doubt wonderful variety which causes children to smile in awe and grown men to stare in shock and surprise at the marvels they have seen. These visions become tales which they would tell their grand children to pass on but one of the most miraculous and fantastic sights they had ever witnessed in their lifetime." Hong Kong deadpanned to the blonde, whose face lit up in wonder at the promises.

"Really?" Canada asked in childlike delight.

"Actual experiences may vary." Hong Kong said low enough to be smothered in the light conversations of the other nations now socializing after the meetings conclusion.

Hong Kong, the ultimate salesman.

"I would love to see it." Canada exclaimed enthusiastically to the young Asian, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hong Kong offered his palm face up to Canada expectantly.

"I will require a card of any kind." Canada looked lost for a moment hanging his head slightly in thought before whipping it back up in realization.

"Oh, would a room key work?"

"Like a charm." Hong Kong said in his monotone, watching as Canada reached into a pocket that Prussia had picked earlier and adopting a confused look before reaching into another and pulling out his only other key card.

"I could have sworn I had one in the other pocket." Canada provided unnecessarily as he handed Hong Kong the card. Hong Kong shrugged before holding the card in one palm, his other hand outstretched as well and his sleeves reaching his wrists.

Slowly, Hong Kong curled his fingers closed on both the hand holding the card and the empty one. Finally closing his hands, he opened the second one revealing a folded paper crane made from a key card much to Canada's amazement.

"How did you do that?" Canada demanded, his eyes still wide in surprise as Hong Kong closed his hand again, opening it a moment later to reveal a flat key card.

"Ancient Chinese secret." Hong Kong stated, handing the blonde the now flat card. Canada took it with a grateful smile, slipping the card into his pocket while Hong Kong lowered his arms to his sides, his large sleeves slipping over his fingers and effectively hiding them from prying eyes.

Hong Kong then turned away, leaving Canada to attempt to figure out how the Chinese boy had accomplished the feat and muttering exclamations of amazement.

Once he was of sufficient distance away from the Canadian, Hong Kong let the Canadians key card slide down into his palm from his sleeve where he had, while Canada was distracted by the crane slid it into his sleeve with a flick of the wrist.

Canada now had his room key and he his, meaning that when Canada did finally make his way to the room written on the card he would find a generic room, the same as every other residential room in the conference building. It was a good thing it was but the first day or he likely would have had more trouble convincing Canada to trade rooms unknowingly.

()()()

Prussia eased the door to his room open, smirking to himself in satisfaction of his plan. It was awesome if he did say so himself. Then again, he was awesome so they went hand in hand. He stepped outside, his booted foot making a slight thump as it hit the wooden floor of the hall.

It was around 11 pm, late and right around when Canada should be getting ready to go to bed, and should Prussia just happen to open the door and see a half dressed Canadian and convince him that the nations were supposed to share rooms to encourage foreign relations...

Prussia smirked even wider at that though before turning and striding down the hall towards Canada's room cockily, confident that his plan would go off without a hitch.

That is, until he saw Hong Kong standing across the hall from him and giving him a derisive glare. Prussia stopped, eying the young Asian distrustfully. He was well aware of the other nations connection to Canada and him being in the hall now was definitely not a coincidence.

They silence in the hall was suffocating, neither wishing to broach the subject that was on both their minds.

"Hey." Prussia finally stated, waving slightly at the black haired boy. "Vat are you doing up so late?" Hong Kong continued to stare at him emotionlessly, ensuring that it was long enough to make it awkward.

"I have stayed up later."

"Oh." There was another pregnant pause before Prussia again began to move forward.

"I warn you, I have a black belt in several schools." Hong Kong informed the Prussian stoically. Prussia examined the boy standing stiff as a rod in front of him critically.

"So, vait. You vant to fight me?" Hong Kong shrugged noncommittally in an infuriating way.

"It all depends if you continue." Prussia huffed in resignation, whatever.

"Alright I think I can take ya." Hong Kong nodded in understanding, bending his knees into a crouch while he pulled one arm back into a fist, holding his other hand near his pocket.

"This will be over before it begins." Hong Kong informed Prussia reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sleek black object. "Catch." Hong Kong stated, tossing the object at the German, who snatched it out of the air on reflex before looking at it curiously.

"Vat the hell is-." He was cut off as what the Prussian now recognized as an IPod touch suddenly came to life.

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting._

_Those cats were fats as lightning._

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning._

_But they fought with expert timing._

"Vat the hell?"

_They were funky China men from funky China town._

_They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down._

_It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part._

_From a feint into a slip then I'm kicking from the hip._

"Seriously shorty?" Prussia asked in confusion, Hong Kong shrugging in response, a little irked at having been called short but too in the zone to let it affect him.

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting._

_Those cats were fats as lightning._

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning._

_But they fought with expert timing._

_There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung._

_He said, here comes the big boss, let's get it on._

_We took the bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand._

_A sudden motion made me skip, now we're into a brand new trip._

"Kesesesese." Prussia laughed at what appeared to be an attempt at psyching him out, which was an unfortunate mistake for him as it caused him to lose sight of Hong Kong who slipped away and back into his room while the albino was distracted.

_Everybody was Kung Fu fighting._

_Those cats were fats as lightning._

_In fact it was a little bit fright'ning._

_But they fought with expert timing._

Bang.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

"Ow, my god damn leg."

"Turn that down, Lilly is trying to sleep." Switzerland wearing pyjamas barked from his door, a still smoking gun in his hand aimed at Prussia as said Albino immediately scrambled with the music player before pressing pause, turning back to Switzerland.

"I svear, it's not mine." Switzerland just huffed in response and closed his door irritably. Prussia looked down the hall furiously to see that Hong Kong was already gone. How unawesome.

"God damn little bastard." Prussia swore to himself, pushing himself upright and limping down the hall. Just being shot wasn't going to sway his one track mind. Hell, an injury would probably grant him sympathy points from Canada.

Grinning at that thought, Prussia pulled the key card he had snatched from the Canadian and gazed at it like a treasure. Glancing at the number, he followed the doors until he came to the correct one with the same number printed on it in bold black letters. Pushing the card into the lock, he gave a final smirk as the green light lit up on the electronic lock and he pushed the door open to meet an extremely disturbing sight.

Oh mine Gott.

Sitting before him and tied to a chair was Russia with a ball gag shoved into his mouth. Fear filled eyes stared in shock at the German standing in the doorway before it turned to pleading, jerking his head to indicate the Prussian should untie him.

Prussia just gazed in shock before he saw the true cause for the Russians distress.

There, by the hotel fridge mixing what he suspected was vodka and roofies was Belarus wearing her blue and white dress with a wicked smile plastered on her face while she hummed a happy tune to herself.

Very slowly, Prussia attempted to edge back out the door before Belarus turned around to tend her captive love. He very likely would have escaped, had he not failed to realize a very essential fact.

It was a Jpod he had taken from Hong Kong, not an Ipod.

The difference? About a hundred dollars, and a Jpod had an unfortunate tendency to malfunction and start playing unexpectedly.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

"Nooooooooo!" Prussia screamed in absolute horror as Belarus whipped her head around, glaring daggers almost as sharp as the knife now in her hand.

Down the hall, Hong Kong glanced up from his book at the disturbing sound, locking his gaze on the door. Hmmm, perhaps switching keys with Belarus had been a touch too cruel. But he could hardly have Prussia coming into his room instead of Canada's.

Then again, he had called him short.

**You ever think of a joke, and tell it to yourself so many times you can't tell if it's funny anymore? Ya... That happened here. Read and Review please. I don't own Hetalia.**


	20. Picture Perfect

"I do not understand the purpose of this endeavour." Hong Kong stated neutrally, his eyes slowly moving to Canada and giving the blonde an inquisitive look and an arched eyebrow, which was returned by cheerful violet while Egypt gave an agreeing hum.

"Well, what don't you understand?" Canada requested curiously albeit distractedly, his eyes focusing on his hands and his tongue stuck slightly out the side of his mouth in concentration. Hong Kong gestured idly to his surroundings with a blank expression.

"For one, the manner in which we judge who wins." Canada's cheerful violet look turned to one of honest confusion as he looked up before meeting with Hong Kong's appraising eyes.

"What's not to understand?" Hong Kong mentally sighed in exasperation at his brothers' inability to comprehend his (and Egypt's but whatever) confusion on the matter. He took a relaxing breath before elaborating.

"Would the winner be determined by height, width perhaps? Does its weight factor in any way shape or form?" Canada tapped his chin, looking skyward in contemplation while his hands stilled in their actions though they did not leave the rod in his hands. He stayed that way for a minute as he contemplated how they could be fair.

"I suppose we would go by height." Canada stated, his voice hinting that he wanted the other two nations to respond in some way. Hong Kong stared at his own rod thoughtfully for a moment while he considered the pros and cons of measuring in that manner. At length, he nodded much to the blonde's relief before he tilted his head to regard the keffiyeh wearing Egyptian. Said tanned nation nodded at length, prompting the Canadian to grin happily before grabbing his rod again.

"All right then, height it is, who has the hooks?" In answer the silent Egyptian held up a hand with three hooks hanging around his index finger. Lifting them one by one he handed them to the other two nations who threaded the hooks with a pair of nearly transparent thread before tying it off. "So have either of you ever been fishing before?" The Canadian inquired as he reeled his rod in, bringing the hook near the top of the fishing pole.

"Recreationally, no." Hong Kong answered in his monotone as he and Egypt prepared their fishing poles in the same way as Canada. Egypt shook his head in answer as he pulled out a lure from his sleeve and fixed it to the hook while Canada did the same. Though true that Hong Kong did not fish for sport, he would make sure he caught the tallest fish if for no other reason than to show up Egypt.

"No time like the present!" Canada chirped happily, his white polar bear drawing his attention by pawing at the blonde's leg lightly.

"Hungry." The polar bear remarked, staring at his owner with hopeful eyes. Canada gave the bear a light smile before scratching its head lightly.

"As soon as I catch something Kumajiri." Canada reassured his companion, who huffed in response before curling up in the bottom of the vessel morosely while Canada looked back at Hong Kong arching his eyebrows in surprise at the lack of fishing equipment in hand. "Do you not have a lure?"

Hong Kong felt like smirking but instead just nodded instead. "I do but I have something better." Egypt froze in the middle of fixing his lure while Canada cocked his head to the side slightly with a curious expression.

"Better, what is it?" Egypt slowly looked up at Hong Kong suspiciously as the young Asian squatted down and attempted to pull out a small box from beneath one of the seats of the small boat they were using for the fishing trip. With an inaudible grunt, the raven haired Asian pulled the box out and put his fingers beneath the latches.

"It is merely the logical advancement of fishing."

"Logical?" Canada queried with an expression of honest bewilderment as to what the Chinese boy was speaking of. Canada slid his violet eyes over the small case Hong Kong was in the process of unlocking, wondering what on earth could the nation had cooked up.

At length, Hong Kong finally opened the box with an audible click and lifted the lid, obscuring the contents from Canada who had stiffened pensively in preparation for whatever had been held within. Hong Kong reached in and pulled forth its contents, raising it above his head like a trophy.

"... A net?" Indeed it was. A simple one with a bamboo handle leading to a ring at one end wherein it had a mesh net connected to it.

"I thought it obvious that it was." Hong Kong deadpanned. Canada flushed in embarrassment at the rejoinder aimed at him; however the reason why a net of all things was what the Chinese boy gave such a grand crown that he did still eluded him.

"Well yes, but why? I mean, it's a net." Hong Kong blinked slowly, rolling his eyes once his eyelids had closed to hide the act.

"Of course it is, but it is merely the first part of the package." Both Canada and Egypt slowly cocked their heads at the Chinese boy, though only Canada sported an image of confusion plastered on his face.

"Package?" Hong Kong nodded before placing the net on the seat beside him and reaching back into the box before him. Canada and Egypt leaned forward, Canada eager to discover what Hong Kong meant by package and Egypt curious as to what the young nation would be attempting to use to one up him.

Then Hong Kong pulled out the grenades, holding three of them on one finger laced through the pins.

There was a silence as the other two nations stared in absolute shock and horror at not only the fact that Hong Kong was casually packing around military grade explosives (oh dear god did he use C-4 when he made that clay pot he gave to Egypt!) but he was holding them in a rather casual and dangerous manner.

"Hong Kong, w-w-what are you doing?" Canada demanded, his hand flying up to his mouth in shock as his violet eyes darted from Hong Kong's blank face to the grenades casually held by one, solitary, freaking, finger. Hong Kong glanced from his finger to the pair of wide eyes, raising a substantial eyebrow at their reactions.

"I am explaining the process in which I intend to fish." Hong Kong stated neutrally.

"With grenades!"

"Well naturally, it is a process." Hong Kong calmly explained with a wave of his hand as though it was of no consequence, causing the grenades he held to jingle slightly at the motion and Canada to suck in a breath sharply while Egypt just blinked.

"With grenades!" Canada protested yet again once he had regained his voice, resisting the urge to wave his arms wildly lest he disturb the strange equilibrium that the raven haired nation in red seemed to have with the explosives in his hand.

"I believe we have established that." Hong Kong stated evenly, growing somewhat annoyed at the repetitiveness his conversation was beginning to become.

"But, why grenades?"

"Well, first I would use a grenade to kill the fish as using a hook is woefully inefficient, and then the net is used to retrieve them." Hong Kong explained in his monotone. Was it honestly so difficult to grasp the concept? Grenade kills fish, net scoops up fish and Hong Kong wins fishing contest. How was that difficult to understand?

"You can't use grenades." Hong Kong furrowed his prominent eyebrows in mild annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Uh," Canada glanced side to side as he desperately tried to think of a reasonable excuse to get the explosive enthusiast to put the grenades back, "it's... unsportsmanlike?" Canada said cautiously, not wanting to offend the short Asian but really, he couldn't exactly say nothing.

Hong Kong stared at the Canadian for a moment, contemplating his reasoning before mentally huffing in resignation, reluctantly returning the egg shaped explosives to their container and closing the case with an audible clack, much to the other two nations relief judging by the blondes relieved look and the Egyptians returning to tying his lure now that the excitement was over.

Hong Kong grabbed his own fishing pole before tying a spare lure on it. The short young nation then quickly raised it over his shoulder and threw his arms forward, watching fixedly as the lure flew across the flat expanse of water, sparkling slightly in the sun. With a light plunk it struck the water, the line settling along the length of the rod.

Canada and Egypt immediately followed suit and soon three small bobbing lures lay in the water, the lines connecting them to their owners lying still in the air as the three nations made themselves comfortable in the small boat in preparation for the long wait ahead of them.

The three nations sat in their small boat for several hours, the gentle rocking of the sun kissed waves almost putting them to sleep thanks to the lack of activity on the fish's part. At length, Canada let out a stretch and a yawn before promptly slapping his cheek, prompting the other two nations to glance at him in concern.

"Are you well?" Hong Kong inquired neutrally. Canada nodded before pulling his palm from his face and examining it irritably.

"I'm fine." The blonde reassured the pair before glancing over the calm waters around them spitefully. "But it looks like the bugs are starting to come out. Do either of you have some bug spray?" Canada asked hopefully as he turned back to the stoic nations.

"Any specific brand?" Hong Kong asked quickly, wanting to show how well he was prepared for anything while Egypt too listened intently for anything that would further elevate him in Canada's eyes.

"Do you have _Off_?" Immediately, Hong Kong's hand shot into his pocket for the brand of bug spray requested like a striking snake and pulled out a spray can a hairs breath before Egypt did the same and tossed it to the surprised Canadian who fumbled with the cylinder before finally wrapping his fingers around it.

"Thank you." Canada said gratefully, popping the lid off before lightly spraying himself with the foul smelling concoction. With one last push of the nozzle he finished and popped the lid back on before examining the can his eyebrows furrowing in surprise. "Wait, this isn't _Off_."

"It's not?" Hong Kong asked, looking back over to where his lure was lightly bobbing in the water indifferently. He was sure he had grabbed the right one but as long as it was bug spray Canada should not have too much of a complaint though Egypt was giving him a slightly satisfied look.

"No, it says _On_." Well that got the other two occupants attention.

"Pardon?" In answer, Canada held the can before him with the label facing the two. Sure enough, written in large black bold letters with a yellow background was the word on.

As the three nations stared at the now foreboding label, a steady buzzing sound began to fill the air coming from the shoreline. The trio slowly turned to observe a massive black cloud rise above the tree line, the buzzing sound being the millions of insects that composed the cloud.

Egypt mentally sighed as he jumped over the side of the boat with the other two nations in an effort to escape the approaching swarm.

At least there weren't any locusts this time.

()()()

"Ok, let's try this again." Canada stated as he watched his lure fly across the water followed shortly after by the two stoic nation's lures. The three nations were now standing on the rocky shore of the lake having been driven away from the middle of the water by the swarm of insects.

However, the three nations were nothing if not imaginative and decided that fly fishing seemed the best option now that the insects were currently busy swarming something several miles down the lake leaving where they stood deserted of insect life.

It was a nice change considering that, unbeknownst to the three nations, the campground further down the lake was currently under siege by the insects. Had they known, Canada likely would have felt remorseful for causing such an incident, Hong Kong would be indifferent and Egypt would be wondering if there would be nine more plagues in the near future.

As it were, the three were blissfully unaware of the torment the campers were under and were enjoying their fishing as much as they could. Which was considerably greater when Canada's fishing lure suddenly disappeared and the line began jerking in random directions.

"I have a bite!" Canada shouted enthusiastically, yanking the rod harshly, the whirring of the reel suddenly stopping as the blonde grabbed it and began forcing it backwards in short jerking motions, his face scrunching up in concentration.

"It's tough." Hong Kong noted, staring at the moving spot in the water anxiously though he made no motion to betray it. Not that Egypt would have noticed as he was watching the same spot as fixedly as his Chinese counterpart.

"Must... kill... fish..." Canada choked out, yanking on his rod harder. After several minutes of hard fighting, Canada finally managed to yank the flopping sea creature onto the shore where, after another minute of struggling with the line it lay silent and unmoving on the stony ground.

Cautiously, Canada approached the red fish before grasping the lure in its mouth and turning back to the stoic pair, holding the fish up with one hand while the other still held the pole.

"I got it." Canada declared with a bright smile. Hong Kong nodded before reaching into his other pocket, pulling out a cell phone before aiming its camera at the blonde.

"Hold still." He requested, nodding when the other nation did so. With a click of a button he saved the image, looking at it contemplatively while Canada took the hook from the aquatic animal's mouth.

"Did you get it?" Canada asked, finally freeing the hook from the fish and glancing up distractedly while Kumajiro stared at the fish hungrily.

"A Kodiak moment." Hong Kong replied as he examined the photo critically.

"I think you mean Kodak." Hong Kong shrugged; English was a second language after all. He had studied it thoroughly and spoke fluently but slang had a tendency to escape him as he did not exactly spend a large amount of time around those who would use it. There was Korea of course, but once he had started his _l33t_ speak phase it had more or less gone downhill for the poor Chinese nation.

"Very well, there is a Kodak behind you."

"... What?"

"_Groaaaargh._"

()()()

Hong Kong cracked his neck tiredly as he lay on the couch in Canada's house, feeling the tension in his body from the events earlier melt away even as he listened idly to the sound of Canada moving about the home. He had been doing so since they had returned from their trip so Hong Kong just chalked it up to stress. He had been chased by a bear after all.

It had been a close call but, luckily for Canada Hong Kong had acted fast and distracted the large Kodiak bear long enough to snatch the fish from Canada, throwing it to the irate bear just in time to cause it to lose interest in them all and permitting them to make their escape.

Egypt was rather irate at having his Jackal being used as the bait and thrown at the bear but Hong Kong suspected that he was just mad he hadn't thought of it first (in this, Hong Kong was half right except that the Egyptian was rather thinking that Hong Kong may have proven more effective as bait).

As soon as the bear had been distracted by the fish, the two nations had grabbed the Canadian and ran from the forest, abandoning any bears they had encountered to the wilds, but Hong Kong couldn't help but feel like they forgot something.

"Hey," Canada called from a room over, prompting the two nations to glance in his direction, "have either of you seen Kumachiro?"

**When in doubt, write innuendo. Ugh, I don't like the ending here but, oh well it happens. I see Hong Kong having an obsession with explosive like Switzerland has with guns; they have lots and use them whenever they have an opportunity. Is Hong Kong considered a nation or a micro nation? Read and Review and I don't own Hetalia.**


	21. Hong Khaaaaaaaaan

It was understood that Hong Kong was not prone to flights of fancy. It could have been that being read Peter Pan while he was still young by his English father figure who had an almost disturbing obsession with the concept of Tinkerbell and would cover his ears and start singing should Hong Kong dare to say he did not believe in faeries as well as trying to cast Captain Hook in a sympathetic light threw him off the whole concept of being childishness,but it was the general consensus of his Asian family that he just didn't like to show that degree of care free spirit. As such, his relatives did not really expect Hong Kong to do anything without thinking about all possible consequences, alternate routes to reach said objective and finally choosing the least risky possibility and following it through until he was satisfied and doing so in a completely serious manner. It was fortunate he was rather quick or it would take him forever to do anything.

His siblings had come to the conclusion that logic primarily motivated Hong Kong and, much like he was similar to Mister Spock in temperament, he had confirmed after being asked by Japan that he did indeed know a death grip technique.

Japan had declined a demonstration.

Korea was more or less Hong Kong antithesis, his opposite, his alter ego, Ying to his Yang, Lex Luthor to his superman as America would say (Hong Kong would politely point out that it was really more the other way around while lighting the comic America had been holding for demonstration on fire to provide his own example), fire to water, Confucius says and all that went with it. Korea was constantly happy and had a tendency to random actions, often to the suffering of anyone near him.

As such, Hong Kong and Korea did not have the most amiable of relationships, at least on Hong Kong's side of the equation. Korea was somewhat ignorant of this opinion and of course bothered him from time to time with things such as trying to make the other Asian play games with him as he received even less enthusiasm from any of the other nations he asked. Fortunately he had let off for a time since Starcraft 2 came out.

As such, Korea was considerably surprised to find that the knocking at his front door yielded the presence of the young raven haired nation considered being his absolute opposite in nearly every way.

"Hello Yong Soo." Hong Kong uttered politely, inclining his head slightly with a slight rustling of his long sleeved red shirt and snapping Korea out of his slight daze he had been in, a wide grin splitting his features.

"Hong, long time no see Da-zee." Korea exclaimed enthusiastically, almost jumping for joy at having the young Asian come to visit him.

Hong Kong glared and inwardly scowled at the shortening of his title but took no further actions against the Korean before him. The sheer fact that Hong Kong did not seek out a footstool (curse his height) to smack Korea on the back of his head as was customary was surprising in itself for Korea as it had and still was an attempt at conditioning for Hong Kong to reinforce that using a shortening of his name was not okay. Korea had minded it for a time, but eventually merely chalked it up to an act of endearment, especially once it became pointless to try and prevent it by hiding anything Hong Kong could use as a footstool as the other Asian nation had done an impressive move of kicking off a wall to reach his head and smack him anyway.

Korea had tried a similar feat at a later date when Japan had been standing on a table trying o screw in a light bulb into a chandelier above his head, though instead of smacking his head he had attempted to grab the Japanese mans chest while exclaiming that his breasts belonged to Korea.

It had ended badly with both of them on the floor with mild concussions and Korea having bitten his tongue as he had smacked his head into Japan when he had flown into the other nation. When he found out, Hong Kong had informed Korea that he was a bloody fool for attempting it though at least he had stopped talking for awhile.

"I want to talk to you." Hong Kong stated, growing tired of watching Korea stand there thinking after a good five minutes, the other nations blue and white Hanbok billowing slightly in the light breeze along with his single errant curl. Korea snapped out of his thoughts once again and gave another million watt smile at the other nation before moving to the side.

"Oh, ok come in." Korea enthusiastically declared, ushering the other nation into his home, which Hong Kong did in his typical stoic fashion. Korea pushed the other nation into his living room and into an almost painfully colourful chair, fussing over him until Hong Kong finally politely told him to shut up, an accomplishment very few could do successfully. Korea sped over to a bright blue couch and jumped unto it before returning his attention to Hong Kong.

"So, what did you want to talk about Da-zee?" Korea asked enthusiastically, bouncing in his chair in happiness at having some willing company. Hong Kong tried to ignore the other nations bouncing for the sake of his sanity, well aware he would likely have to endure worse for his plan to work.

"I wanted to talk to you about Canada; you do know who I'm speaking of correct?"

"Of course!" Korea shouted, waving his arms as though he was trying to fly off the couch. Hong Kong arched his massive eyebrows in surprise. He had not been expecting that, and that was certainly saying something. "He has me over all the time and he likes my dramas."

"No doubt. That aside I have a favour to ask which involves him and possibly a situation similar to the dramas you so adore." Hong Kong intoned to the Korean, whose eyes widened considerably and Hong Kong suspected that they began sparkling in delight at the news.

"Really? You want my help? Honest and for true?" Korea tilted his head slightly at a strange sound that seemed to have entered the room. It was some sort of grinding sound. It abruptly stopped as Hong Kong began to speak again.

"Yes. I am concerned with the attention Canada is gaining from some of the other nations. I had a screening process, but I'm afraid it is somewhat inadequate for what I need it to do now." The young boy uttered stoically.

"Like who?" Korea asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Prussia, America, France, Japan-."

"You want me to stalk Japan Da-zee!" Korea exclaimed, jumping in his seat again. Strange, there was that grinding sound again.

"Maybe afterwards." Korea stopped jumping, a thoughtful look coming over him as to what exactly was expected of him. Hey, the sound was gone.

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Yao told me something about a pair of mind reading binoculars." Hong Kong said leadingly, hoping Korea would pick up on the blindingly obvious meaning.

"Yep."

...

No such luck on that department.

"It could be useful."

"No doubt." Korea answered with a happy go lucky grin plastered on his face. "Do you hear a grinding noise?" Korea asked, turning around and peering behind the couch in case the noise originated from there.

"No." There was a short silence as Korea regained his seat, the sound having ceased the moment Hong Kong had opened his mouth. "It would help if I could use them." Hong Kong finally explained, realising Korea would likely never understand the point he was trying to convey.

"Ohhhhhh, ok I see what you're getting at," Korea nodded sagely as he spoke, "you want to read minds."

"It would assist me." Hong Kong said, relieved that Korea finally understood.

"Of course it would, then you would have even more Spock like powers Da-zee!"

Wait, what?

"Gimme a sec." Korea cried, rising to his feet and rushing off to some far off corner of the house. Hong Kong remained seated, sorting out exactly what had just occurred. Clearly, Korea had misunderstood him but was that such a bad thing? In the end, he was still getting the binoculars to use regardless of the reason Korea thought he wanted it so it was all worked out for him.

"Here you go Da-zee." Korea declared as he re-entered the room and approached Hong Kong, affixing something onto the young Asian nation's ears. Curious now, Hong Kong moved his hands unto his ears, feeling a pair of pointed tips affixed to them.

"What is this?" Hong Kong demanded of the other nation, wondering why he now had pointed ears and not mind reading binoculars.

"Pointed ears to complete the image of Spock Da-zee!" Korea declared cheerily, grinning brightly. "Star Trek originated in Korea."

Hong Kong stared at the other raven haired nation for a moment as he contemplated ways to torture Korea slowly. Instead, he reached up very slowly and yanked the synthetic ear items off his ears, ignoring the horrified exclamation from Korea.

"Aw, but why would you do that. It was the perfect image." Korea whined sadly. Hong Kong felt the urge to use the death grip on the other nation nearly overwhelming. However, it would likely prove somewhat detrimental to his irritation of being compared with a Vulcan. As such, he resisted the urge and instead crushed the pointed ears in the palm of his hand.

"That is not what I meant. I wanted the binoculars." Hong Kong deadpanned an increasingly difficult effect at this point from prolonged exposure to the happy Korean.

"But why would you want that thing, it's broken." Korea muttered sadly.

"How?" Hong Kong demanded. He should have known Korea would do something like breaking the damn thing, this was why Korea couldn't have nice things for his birthday.

"It doesn't say what people are really thinking." Korea whined with some more exaggerated movements, his curl bouncing in the air in response.

"How would you know that?" Hong Kong deadpanned, surely the reason for the binoculars was for people that you couldn't tell what they were thinking in the first place.

"Well, I tried it on Aniki and it said that he thought I was a loud idiot and that he didn't want to deal with me at the time." There was a short silence in the room following that decleration.

"... Get the binoculars."

"Wha, but they're broken."

"Humour me." Hong Kong stated evenly.

"Oh, I love jokes, did you know jokes originated in Korea." Hong Kong watched as Korea leapt to his feet and ran out of the room to fetch the binoculars before he could respond, which was likely a very good thing for them both.

Hong Kong remained seated as he waited for Korea to return, listening idly to the sounds of the Korean move through the house. It was no hard feat as Korea tended to move around quickly and loudly.

"Found them!" Hong Kong glanced to the entrance of the living room to see Korea standing there triumphantly holding a pair of binoculars.

Was there a spotlight on him?

"They were behind a cooler." Korea declared unnecessarily as he sat down across from Hong Kong again, handing the younger nation the binoculars.

"Thank you." Hong Kong stated neutrally before turning the binoculars over in his hands. "How do they work?"

"They don't." Korea answered cheerily.

"All right, how were they supposed to work?"

"Oh, well you look through them and what a person is thinking of shows up." Hong Kong nodded as he examined them before bringing them up and looking at Korea through them in an attempt to determine if they were in fact broken.

_Hong Kong originated in Korea!_

... That was quite possibly the most disturbing thought Hong Kong had ever encountered in the entirety of his existence, and he had been high on opium for weeks at a time back in the day. Flying purple dragons singing the 'I Like Chinese' song from Monty Python could not hold a candle to Korea being... Japan had mentioned a word for these things over the phone (of course he had been unaware Hong Kong had been in the room and had been quite flustered when confronted), he believed it was called... what was it... ah yes, mpreg.

He probably shouldn't mention that. Having the idea used in a Korean drama would likely kill him, but Korea would be first of course.

"I believe I can use these." Hong stated matter-of-factly after an extra minute to snap out of his horrified trance as he lowered the binoculars. Korea gave him a quizzical look at the proclamation.

"But... they're broken."

"They are still better than nothing." Hong Kong explained carefully. Korea looked thoughtful before brightening again.

"You're right." He exclaimed enthusiastically once again while Hong Kong watched warily, in case the Korean became so excited he attempted to claim his breasts. Of course, any attempt at doing so would be received with the breaking of those hands but that was beside the point.

"But that is not the only reason I need your help Yong Soo." Hong Kong continued, waiting until the Korean had calmed down before attempting to speak again. "I need your help at the meeting."

"How can I help?" Korea asked cheerfully, his sunny disposition so glaring it would likely scorch the earth and remove any possibility of habitation for centuries to come.

"I need you to bring Canada up in conversation so I can retrieve the information I need."

"Oh, sure! So when should we do it Da-zee?"

"The next world meeting is starting soon, we shall do it then." Hong Kong stated in his monotone to the bubbly Korean across from him. "I will be going then." Hong Kong declared, rising to his feet slowly with the binoculars in his hands.

"Wait, you're taking the binoculars?" Korea protested, pouting unhappily. Hong Kong nearly sighed in exasperation, accursed complications. Well, that was alright. He had of course prepared a backup plan for just such an eventuality. Admittedly it was uncomplicated but he the best plans often needed fewer factors (they were just less fun).

"I do need them but, to be fair how about we have a game to decide who will bring them to the meeting." Hong Kong uttered in a mundane manner though Korea nevertheless replaced his pout with a look of childlike delight.

"I love games, what do you want to play?" Korea demanded eagerly.

"Hide and seek. I'll hide while you count to fifty." Korea seemed even happier than before, slamming his palms over his eyes to blind himself to Hong Kong's movements.

"Ok, I'll start Da-zee. Did you know Hide and seek originated in Korea?"

"Just count." Hong Kong ordered stoically. As Korea began to count, Hong Kong left the room quietly with the binoculars in hand. Exiting the room he opened the front door and closed it with a click, waving down a taxi at the curb and heading to the airport where he would return home until the meeting.

"... Forty nine, fifty Da-zee! Ready or not here I come!"

**Say hello to Korea. Ok, confession. I have no idea where the Spock thing came from, it just did. As for the ending, it is sort of a way to bridge this and the one that will follow it. I actually had some different plot ideas, but they paled when I thought of the binocular thing. Is it just me or is there more Hong Kong stories floating around now? Read and Review please.**


	22. Meeting Distractions

Hong Kong stood straight as a rod in the foyer of the conference building, idly running a quarter over his knuckles to distract himself until the meeting began. China stood nearby talking with Japan about something that did not involve Hong Kong in the least, but he listened nevertheless if for no other reason than to point out some obvious flaw or overlooked point on the subject that they were discussing.

Speaking of such he wondered where the hell Korea was. Glancing at the pair of binoculars in his other hand he recalled the purpose of the device. Though he was glad that he had taken the task upon himself to assess where Canada stood with the rest of the nations, he still felt regretful for having to avoid keeping Canada company during the duration of his little mission. He couldn't help but feel worried for his nearly invisible distant brother without having him around.

Was he alright?

Did he remember his bear?

Was Egypt saying bad things about him to Canada?

Oh that would just be icing on the cake for that to be happening. Hong Kong glanced over to another area of the foyer where he spotted Canada talking to Egypt in his whisper like voice, making it impossible for Hong Kong to listen to their mostly one sided conversation.

Then again, perhaps he wouldn't have to, Hong Kong thought to himself, glancing at the binoculars in his hand. Bringing the device up to his eyes he aimed them towards Egypt and Canada, practically smirking to himself in response to his cleverness. Now, he could finally discover what the elusive Egyptian was thinking giving him the upper hand in any interactions they had in the foreseeable future. Locking the binoculars on the other nation he waited to discover what mysteries the African nation held within his mind.

_._ What the hell was that, static? What the devil did that mean? Wait, perhaps it was something the Mediterranean nation keep under his hat that had caused such an effect on the binoculars. Then again, maybe the binoculars were damaged.

Now more than a little concerned, Hong Kong turned the binoculars partially away from his stoic rival and pointed them at both him and Canada who was looking at Egypt intrigued. Hong Kong was hoping to retrieve some sort of reading from the pair whereas just doing so to Egypt proved ineffective. Ignoring the static from Egypt, he observed Canada specifically.

_I wonder where Egypt bought that hat?_ Canada said something to Egypt and the tanned nation pointed to his hat curiously. Canada nodded shyly and Egypt reached up to the keffiyeh on his head and grasped it, lifting it up and passing it to Canada, who seemed to protest until the Egyptian pushed it into his hands.

Hong Kong did not pay attention as Canada put the proffered keffiyeh unto his head with a slight smile and a light laugh; he was too distracted by Egypt's head. There, atop his short and straight black hair was a small lead dinner plate that had been hidden by the hat he had been wearing.

Why on earth was Egypt wearing a dinner plate, he didn't know but he suspected that it involved the manner that Egypt somehow managed to conjure random objects from the folds of his volumous robs that he wore. In fact, as he watched Egypt reached into a pocket and pulled forth another keffiyeh, fixing it over his head until he looked precisely as he did before giving his old one to Canada.

So, it was the lead plate that had been causing the static.

Damn him, and he got Canada to wear that blasted hat again. Oh how he loathed that hat, it was an infuriating physical reminder that Egypt was getting close to Canada. It was just plain vexing.

"Yao-san, are you sure it is alright for him to be doing that?" Japan whispered to China while giving Hong Kong a sidelong glance. Hong Kong immediately focused his attention back to both China and Japan's conversation since it seemed that he was now the focal of their attention, though he kept his eyes facing into the binoculars so as not to alert them of his awareness.

"Doing what – aru?" China inquired, lowering his voice as well so as to match Japan's tone while glancing at Hong Kong as well. Hong Kong mentally smirked at their actions. Whispering, really? He had been hanging around Canada, he could hear when a tree falls in a forest and no one was around.

It did make a sound.

"Looking at Canada through the binoculars, it makes him look rather like a stalker." Japan whispered in answer.

"Then perhaps I should do as you do and merely enlist Hungary to do it for me." Hong Kong stated in an almost bored tone as he lowered his binoculars to pin the now deeply flushed Japanese man with an irate glare.

"Um, I-I do not know what you are talking about Hong Kong-san." Japan managed to stutter to the blank faced Chinese boy who merely stared at him for a long moment.

"No doubt." Was all Hong Kong responded with as he lowered the binoculars and watched Canada talk to Egypt once again without their benefit. Hold on a second, how did Japan manage to remember let alone recognize Canada? Now curious and a touch suspicious, he turned to inquire but, sadly missed his chance thanks to a loud voice which cut through the foyer.

"Hong! I found you Da-zee!" Hong Kong immediately glanced to the door of the foyer to see Korea pointing a triumphant finger in his direction with a massive grin plastered on his face. Oh joy, Korea is here Hong Kong thought with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The patter of feet behind him informed the stoic nation the two other Asian nations had fled after noticing the Korean. Hong Kong really could not blame them very much; they were Korea's favourite targets after all.

"Yes, congratulations." Was the reply in monotone from Hong Kong as he watched the other black haired nation rush towards him, stopping once he was a few feet away.

"I won the game, so I get to hold the binoculars." Korea declared, thrusting a hand out and waiting to be handed said item. Hong Kong mentally rolled his eyes before placing the binoculars in Korea's hand with his hovering over it.

"Indeed you did so you get to hold the binoculars until the meeting starts," Hong Kong glanced at the other nations in the foyer as they began to move towards the conference room, "which would be right now." He added, taking the binoculars back too fast for Korea to even register the movement.

"Hey, that's not fair." Korea whined as Hong Kong held the binoculars with a shrug of indifference to Korea's pleas.

"Life's not fair, you get used to it." Hong Kong deadpanned while Korea stuck out his lower lip in a pout to retaliate. It was ineffective. "Anyway, let's hurry and get to the meeting."

"But I want to use the binoculars." Korea whined as Hong Kong grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag the other Asian nation towards the meeting room.

"I already explained this, life's unfair." Hong Kong retorted before he shoved the Korean man through the double doors and inconspicuously slid over to where China was sitting, leaving Korea to find his own seat. He really didn't care who he sat next to, the plan was to get them all eventually.

Shortly after finding his seat next to China and Japan (who refused to meet his eyes) Germany called the meeting to order with his loud booming voice. As Germany began to speak, Hong Kong scanned the assembled nations, attempting to find where Korea had chosen to seat himself.

Ah, there he was. He was seated next to Poland and Lithuania, animatedly speaking to the blonde while the brunette watched on in mild confusion. Glancing to the nations flanking him and reassuring himself they were busy listening to Germany, Hong Kong brought the binoculars out and pointed them at Lithuania.

_I am not sure that ponies originated in Korea._

Bloody hell, Korea was too easily distracted for things like this. He had worse ADD than America. It was just so frustrating that it made Hong Kong want to borrow one of Switzerland's guns and shoot Korea where it hurt.

Anywhere.

Firearms and fratricide aside, he needed to do something about the annoying nation becoming sidetracked by idle conversation lest the entire plan fall to pieces. Picking up and opening a cell phone with a huff of annoyance for even having to do so he dialled Korea's cell, jabbing the numbers vengefully before picking up the binoculars with the hand he had used to dial as the phone rang, just in case.

"Hello Da-zee!" Korea exclaimed into the phone, turning away from his conversation with Poland as soon as the phone rang.

"I am calling to inquire if you recall that there is, in fact, another reason you were supposed to be talking to those two aside from an equine debates?" Hong Kong stated emotionlessly into the receiver.

"Is this a recording?" Korea asked curiously with an interested look on his face.

"... No. Now do you recall why you were supposed to talk to them?" Hong Kong asked Korea, watching the other nation across the table.

Korea put a finger to his lip in thought before brightening. "Something about maple syrup?" Ugh, it was because of things like this that Hong Kong tried to speak only when necessary; it just made things easier for him.

"Close but not quite." Hong Kong responded, deciding to humour Korea. He would likely remember better if he reached the conclusion on his own and Hong Kong did not want to have to remind Korea every time he sent him to talk to someone. It would become irritating.

"Polar bears?"

"No."

"Snow?"

"Warmer."

"Water?"

"... Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Ummm..." Hong Kong watched as Korea trailed off, feeling like slamming his head on the table in exasperation. But that would be pointless so did not; rather he raised one of his gargantuan eyebrows as Korea started to hiss into the phone.

"Krshh, I'm sor-shhhhhh- losing-shh- signal."

"... You are aware I can see you." There was a pause over the line as Korea took the phone from his ear, regarded it in curiosity then brought it back to its original position.

"Canada?"

_Crack._

Hong Kong blinked before taking the cell phone away from his ear, opening his palm to observe neutrally the crushed remains of the telecommunication device. Hmm, it seemed he had been rather angry at the other nation and it was the phone which had suffered. Shrugging in acceptance of the reality of the destroyed device, he slipped the cell phone back into Japan's pocket where he had 'borrowed' it from.

He would replace it later.

Fortunately, it would appear his reminder to Korea had indeed had an effect as the Asian nation was pointing out another point of the table for his seat mates, the chair Canada was seated in.

Hong Kong was unconcerned for Korea's success in directing their attention, there had been a reason he had chosen Korea after all. For all his faults (Hong Kong had compiled a list) Korea had an incredibly infectious attitude and easily carried others along with his boundless energy. Hong Kong was one of the few immune to Korea, an immunity that had taken its toll but he was a stoic nation dammit and it was well worth the effort as Korea had insofar been unable to guilt Hong Kong like he had Japan into letting the Korean grab his chest.

It also helped that Hong Kong was remorseless after injuring Korea after those times he had attempted.

Of course, the downside of his immunity was that Korea had decided that he had to 'help' Hong Kong. This proved more a detriment than asset but, then again he had just used to great effect Korea's infernal ability to draw in individuals with his uncanny ability to appear attractive on photographs and his happy personality.

Speaking of which, Hong Kong brought the binoculars back to his eyes and looked at Lithuania.

_Mr. America? No, wait, that's his brother Canada. Nice fellow._

Hmmm. Nice was ok; at least he seemed to recall the northern nation's name. Now that Lithuania had seen Canada he, much more effectively, pointed out Canada to Poland who squinted and leaned forward before his eyes widened in surprise, prompting Hong Kong to switch the binoculars over to the Pole.

_That's Canada? Oh my gosh, he's like so pretty._

Pretty huh? Interesting but, at least Poland formed a positive opinion about Canada, unfortunate that it is entirely aesthetic but nevertheless it was positive. As those thoughts crossed his mind, Hong Kong arched a single eyebrow in confusion as a blurry shape began to form over Poland's head. Hong Kong was not aware the binoculars could show visual thoughts as well.

The forming blur was rather pink.

_He would look even prettier in, like, a dress._

... Hong Kong really wanted to hurt Poland right now. Really, really wanted to hurt him. However, judging by the mental image he was now observing he was forced to admit that yes, Canada did indeed look good in that dress.

How unfortunate.

Hong Kong lowered the binoculars slowly, he could have gone without that knowledge but, at least those two were over with and judging by how Germany was shouting at the trio they would not likely be repeating such an event. Pushing his sleeve back and glancing at his watch he felt like sighing, the meeting still had a good forty minutes until the break and until he could have Korea find a new seat and new nations to question.

As Hong Kong watched in boredom (Though his face was expressionless and his posture was impeccable), America took the podium and began to speak about possible solutions to global warming, all of which was bollocks according to Hong Kong as the laws of physics refuted the idea of a giant superhero to shield the world from UV rays. Hong Kong glanced at his binoculars, then America, then back to the binoculars.

On the one hand, it was a massive invasion of privacy.

On the other hand, he was really bored. So, with that in mind he brought the binoculars to his eyes and looked at America.

_A hero is all we need, and America has all the great heroes after all. I mean I have Spiderman, Superman, Batman, Truman-._

Hong Kong wasn`tentirely certain, but he was relatively sure that he could hear his brain cells screaming in tortuous agony as they slowly shrivelled from what they had just been subjected to. He began to lower his binoculars but, sadly, not fast enough to avoid catching another errant thought.

_I don't get Hamburger Helper, hamburgers don't need help!_

Fortunately for Hong Kong's mental suffrage, England finally had enough and began attempting to strangle America, who merely laughed as he held the enraged Englishman back while France began to flirt with someone else.

As the meeting began to dissolve into chaos, Germany called an early break once shouting everyone into silence once again. Relieved, Hong Kong rose to his feet and went off in search of Korea, planning to take full advantage of the upcoming break to catch a few more nations before the meeting began once again.

**Wow, I really only intended this to be a two shot but I became carried away with the beginning and it went on longer than I planned so, yeah there will be at least one more. I disliked the ending but couldn't think of a good one liner to end it with so, oh well. Please Read and Review, I appreciate them all.**


	23. Faucet Pipes and Fish Tails

Though initially planning on once again recruiting Korea to his cause, it proved somewhat challenging when upon approaching the Asian he was held back by Lithuania's outstretched arm. Hong Kong directed his gaze To Lithuania's, raising a single gargantuan brow in the Baltic nation's direction. The brown haired nation gave him an awkward smile before looking back to Korea and Poland with Hong Kong following suit.

"I wouldn't interrupt them." Lithuania whispered, subtly gesturing to where Poland and Korea were speaking animatedly. Hong Kong could only listen, or at least attempted to the pair. Sadly, it was a somewhat difficult feat to accomplish.

"So I was Like-."

"Really, 'cause I would think-.

"Like, I know!"

"Da-zee!"

"Like, totally."

"So you would-."

"Really, but what about Pink."

"Maybe, but it could be better-."

At about that point Hong Kong simply spun on his heel, and walked away. It wasn't worth it; nothing would be worth it, ever. Especially considering that, in the current state of semi-telepathic conversation the two hyper nations may consider it a brilliant idea to put Hong Kong into one of the outfits they seemed busy plotting judging by the understandable snippets of conversations he caught them espousing.

Ergo, as the situation now stood it appeared he needed to once again one man it, at least until Korea managed to recall precisely what Hong Kong had asked him to do.

Sadly, Hong Kong did not have a week, rather he had approximately nineteen minutes and twenty two seconds, twenty one, twenty... Irrelevant Hong Kong thought irritably. Back to business.

With that Hong Kong scanned the nations still in the room, trying to get a fix on one that would be too busy once the meeting began again proper to spare the minutes necessary to distinguish Canada from the chair he would be seated in. Hong Kong was unsure how this was a difficult task, only that many found it so.

Speaking of such nations, there was Germany and Italy. Well, both were in the G8 with Canada and both were generally together so, they would do. Though Hong Kong did not feel that it was strictly necessary to pick their brains for opinions involving Canada, it might be prudent to investigate whether or not Germany, who was regularly the de-facto head of the meetings, had an opinion regarding Canada.

As for Italy, well Hong Kong didn't really care about Italy but he could doubtless be used to draw attention to Canada with his annoying personality and creepy closed eyes thing he had.

That aside, Hong Kong nevertheless required a reason for approaching the other nations and some way to bring up the Canadian. He couldn't engage them like Korea could which had been the whole point behind the annoying nation's recruitment into his... Hong Kong didn't want to use the word plot because it sounded malicious.

As those thoughts crossed his mind, Hong Kong looked about the room in hopes of spotting inspiration. As he scanned the room, he noticed a schedule for the day's meeting lying on the conference table. Snatching it up in a swift motion so that Austria wouldn't notice his schedule was stolen, Hong Kong opened it and scanned the pages for an opportunity.

He soon found one as he noticed the faded ink (which stood out next to the bold lettered one above it saying 'America on world heroes') on the second page reading 'Canada speaks on_'. Sadly, the last part appeared to have been smudged before being printed. Hong Kong wondered if it had been deliberate.

Still, it appeared fortunes smiled upon him as this gave him an excellent opportunity to confront Germany. Hong Kong felt like smiling, but didn't as per usual. Instead, he strode up to Germany and Italy, the latter noticing him and adopting his trademark oblivious smile.

"Ve, look Ludwig, a cute kid." Italy squealed, squatting down to Hong Kong's height once Hong Kong was close enough. "Ve, you have England's eyebrows."

"Feliciano, don't be rude." Germany admonished, even though he was also looking at Hong Kong's eyebrows, much too said Asians annoyance.

"Sorry Ludwig." Italy hung his head slightly before looking back to Hong Kong. "Ve, you should smile more. It takes less muscles to smile than frown." The brunette declared happily.

"If you failed to notice, I am doing neither. Therefore I am using fewer muscles than either." Hong Kong responded blankly. Not bothering to see what Italy responded with, he instead turned to the massive blonde beside Italy. Hong Kong held out the schedule and pointed at the blurred part of it. "Who is this?" He asked in his monotone. Though he didn't feel right about pretending he didn't know Canada, he also didn't feel like beating around the bush for something else to say. Time was ticking away after all.

Germany took the schedule and stared at the blurred line, his brow furrowed in concentration. "That is... Canada." Germany explained, reading the name off of the piece of paper.

"Not what is his name, who is it?" Hong Kong emphasised, annoyed by the blank look he was receiving from the German. Germany started and flushed lightly in embarrassment as he began to scan the room, his blush growing darker each time he took the whole room in without an answer.

Hong Kong sighed inwardly, realizing Germany would likely be incapable of locating Canada independently, therefore it behoved him to assist the German. As such, Italy would finally have a role to play.

"Feliciano." Hong Kong whispered into the Italians ear, who looked to him curiously with a ve and a cocked head. "Do you see the fellow over there with Egypt?" Hong Kong asked, pointing to Canada, who was still wearing the keffiyeh and talking to Egypt.

"Ve, when did Egypt get a brother?" Oh, Hong Kong really hated that hat.

"He doesn't, that's America's twin?" Hong Kong whispered conspiratorially (it was still in monotone, but quieter).

"I didn't know America had a brother."

"Indeed, isn't learning fun." Hong Kong deadpanned to the smiling Italian. "I bet Germany didn't know America had a brother either. You should tell him."

"Ve, really? Germany." Italy declared, pulling on the blonde's sleeve until he looked down at Italy.

"Vat is it Italy?"

"Did you know America had a twin?" Seeing his opportunity, Hong Kong turned the binoculars to the German.

_America has a brother? Who is that? Why was I not informed?_

Damn, HongKong had hoped that a reminder would have been sufficient. Sadly, this was not successful. Time for plan B, or maybe it was C it was becoming hard to keep track.

Germany seemed to be scanning the room again; Hong Kong observed his thoughts intently when he noticed the German's eyes light up.

_There is America fighting with England, so his twin must be the other one, now where is he?_ Hong Kong didn't think it was possible, but Germany may have just restored his hope in the education system. Sadly this feeling of elation was dashed as Germany had soon finished a scan of the room without noticing Canada.

Wondering why, Hong Kong turned to regard where he knew Canada was, only to see him facing away, his head obscured by the accursed hat.

Thinking fast, Hong Kong dropped the binoculars into a pocket and pulled the ballpoint pen he had brought to the meeting. Pulling it apart until only the plastic tube remained he shoved the head of the pen into it and, waiting until Germany was just about to see Canada, he blew as hard as he could into the tube.

The pointed tip of the pen flew through the air, jabbing Canada right in hiscloth obscured neck. Whipping his head around in a flurry of blonde hair and surprise, Canada's violet eyes searched the room for the source of the projectile while he rubbed the offended spot with his free hand.

His search was fruitless as Hong Kong had already taken the binoculars back up and disposed of the impromptu blow gun. As soon as Germany saw the America look alike, he nudged Italy and gestured towards the Canadian.

"There's America's brother Italy." Italy looked towards the Canadian with a slight Ve, Hong Kong immediately turning the binoculars on him as he did so.

_He's pretty, like a girl._ Hong Kong seriously doubted Canada would like to be aware of the near constant attacks on his manhood.

"Ve, he's pretty like a girl." Sometimes, Hong Kong wondered why he bothered.

"Da, comrade Matvey is, isn't he." Italy screamed in surprise and tried to jump into Germany's arms, and failing as the German was too surprised to respond in time.

Hong Kong, startled as well by the Russians sudden appearance, turned around at a steady pace until he was looking at the massive Russian (big boned his foot) standing behind him. Of course, he was still using the binoculars so he was instantly reading the Russians mind.

_Comrade Matvey is very cute; he'd be even cute if he agreed to become one with me._ Hong Kong turned his attention away from the Russian to the hazy image forming above his head and-.

Oh dear god.

That is not what a faucet pipe is for!

Good lord he's getting a hockey stick now.

Hong Kong immediately turned the binoculars from the Russian, lest his mind become further scarred from observing what the other nation was fantasizing about. He was pretty sure that using those items like that voided their warranty.

Without the binoculars, the violet eyed Russian man simply retained his usual childlike smile, masking the quite frankly disturbing thoughts lurking beneath.

Continuing with his momentum, he put the binoculars unto Germany once again.

_How did I not notice him before? He must be extremely quiet during the meetings. Good for hi- oh great, now Italy's crying again._

Well, that was pathetic. Hong Kong had honestly expected more but, he supposed since Germany was Italy's unofficial babysitter it was only to be expected

Speaking of babysitting, the meeting should start rather soon so he should really get back to Korea and get him back on track. He having to do the interactions was tiresome and traumatising. Leaving Germany to comfort Italy and Russia to continue with his fantasies of horror, Hong Kong left them to return to Korea and Poland.

Who were still performing their strange semi-telepathic conversation.

Hong Kong began to tap his foot expectantly after a good three minutes of being ignored, growing rather irate with the whole affair. Honestly, this was just becoming sad. Not the weeping (which he never did) like when your dog died, no this was the sad where you would shout and hit someone in exasperation until they could see what they were doing.

But Hong Kong did not scream and shout, it was pointless and juvenile.

Hitting however was proven by science to be an effective negative reinforcement.

Yay for science.

Hong Kong turned, leaving the two nations to continue their conversation and left them to their conversation. He searched for the proper implement to call Korea's attention away from the conversation he had with Poland.

A chair? No, if he used that Korea may be incapacitated and that would be pointless.

A rolled up piece of paper? Likely to just be ignored.

Russia's pipe? Hong Kong suppressed a shudder. Hell no.

Hong Kong spotted Seychelles tying up her pigtails with a red ribbon.

Perfect.

"Pardon me, Seychelles?" The tanned woman looked up in surprise that someone had come to speak with her aside from France. She let a delighted smile grace her features when she saw the young Asian before her.

"Oh, hello there. Can I help you?" She inquired politely.

"I believe you can. May I borrow your fish for a moment?"

"My fish?" She asked, startled and picking up the large sea creature in concern.

"Only for a moment, I will return it immediately." Seychelles looked around unsure before passing the aquatic creature over to the Asian who took it stoically. "Thank you, I will be right back." Hong Kong reassured her, struggling slightly under the weight of the fish.

Waddling back to where Korea and Poland were continuing with their conversation, he stood near Lithuania, wrapping his hand around where the tailfin ended. Lithuania gave him a curious look and raised a hand towards him, opening his mouth to inquire what he was doing.

"Don't worry," Hong Kong reassured the brunette in monotone, "it's scientific." With that, he swung the massive aquatic creature with as much force as he could muster, the fish impacting against the side of Koreas head with a wet splat. The impact flung Korea to the ground with a startled cry, landing face up on the floor. Rubbing his cheek in pain as he sat up, Korea looked at Hong Kong incredulously.

"Hong, did you just hit me with a fish?" Hong Kong ignored the shortening of his name, figuring that he owed Korea just a little after slapping him with a giant fish. Instead he passed the fish over to Lithuania.

"Yes I did. Could you please return this to Seychelles for me? Thank you." Lithuania looked to be in shock as Hong Kong grabbed Korea and dragged him to his feet and away from the brunette, the last he saw of him and Poland was the blonde gushing over 'what a pretty shade of blue' the fish was.

"The meeting is starting soon, find a seat." Hong Kong informed Korea, leaving as soon as the other Asian nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Hong Kong swiftly made his way over to where Egypt was idling alone, waiting for Canada to return from whatever task he had left to perform. He had one last thing to do before the meeting started again.

"Egypt." Hong Kong began, calling attention to himself unnecessarily. The Egyptian had already seen him coming; it was more a formality than anything.

Egypt nodded to Hong Kong in an accepting way, encouraging him to continue.

"I need a cellphone." Egypt raised a curious brow, before settling into a haughty look.

"I didn't break mine." Hong Kong admonished, watching in small satisfaction as Egypt's face returned to its neutral facade. "I broke Japan's."

Egypt nodded before glancing from side to side. The Egyptians fingers crept to the sides of his robes before yanking them open.

Flasher?

Hong Kong examined the tan coloured military uniform that the Egyptian wore beneath his robes in relief before he turned his eyes to regard the various items hanging from the insides of said robes. Hong Kong knew Egypt hid items beneath his robes, but looking at the Egyptian now, he practically had a bazaar on display.

Electronics, ties, some pots, shirts, one or two firearms, knives, swords, pens (oddly put beside the swords, for ironic purpose perhaps?), a snake (not that kind), and various other items were held in those robes. All told it was quite a collection.

Hong Kong leaned forward and examined a cell phone with a small price tag attached that looked like the one he broke. Lifting it off the small loop of fabric that had been sewn into the robes he turned it over in his hands before nodding in decision, it was the same one. Reaching into his pocket, Hong Kong began riffling through some money, nothing was free after all.

"Hong Kong, what the hell are you doing- aru!" Hong Kong and Egypt turned to their right to look mildly at a horrified China.

"I am paying Egypt." Hong Kong patiently explained.

"What for- aru?" Hong Kong blinked in confusion as to why his father was becoming so upset.

"I was under the impression you did so in the exchange for goods and services." If anything, China looked even further horrified. Upon observing this, Hong Kong reassessed how their position would appear from China's perspective? Hong Kong standing in front of Egypt who had his robes held open wide with both arms hiding his body and Hong Kong paying him.

Oh.

Oh!

Now that assumption was just insulting.

"First impressions are often incorrect." Hong Kong deadpanned before leaving the pair, one confused and the other counting the bills he had been paid in (just for spite, as if Hong Kong would cheat him) before returning to his seat, waiting for the meeting to begin again.

**Wow, this is really dragging out. Anywho, I had the Russia part planned out but the Germany and Italy part was rather hard to write. I'm writing other stories as well and have trouble managing my time with these. The Egypt and Hong Kong thing at the end just kind of popped into my head as I was trying to write the ending but I liked it so left it. Hehe, I love writing Russia, he can be so perverse and I would imagine his mind would be quite disturbing to see. Next chapter is going to have Prussia, yay. Anyway, Read and Review, I do appreciate it. **


	24. Snake's in the Grass

As soon as Japan became engrossed in America talking Hong Kong slipped the battered remains of the crushed cell phone out of the Japanese man's pocket. Pulling out a screwdriver with made in China written on the side (a joke Korea would often make while pointing at Hong Kong) he carefully undid the screws on the unbroken cell's case.

After carefully switching the insides of the two phones and replacing the screws on the unbroken case, he slipped the new phone which was now indistinguishable from the one he had broken. Hong Kong, of course, kept the unused pieces, slipping them back into his pocket. With a new frame he could sell it for a profit on the internet.

Finally, having that task accomplished Hong Kong returned to pretending to pay attention to the meeting while he searched for Korea amongst the assembled nations, finally finding him.

He was sitting next to Poland and Lithuania again.

Damn.

Slumping in his chair with an irritated huff (barely audible of course) Hong Kong pulled out the binoculars, turning them over in his hand distractedly. His situation was becoming increasingly frustrating.

Hong Kong was beginning to suspect that Korea was doing this to purposefully irritate him. But in the end, he couldn't do anything truly substantial to alleviate the problem.

After all, if slapping the other nation in the face with a large Tuna didn't inform Korea of his displeasure little else could.

Becoming bored with looking at the binoculars, Hong Kong pulled the schedule of the meeting back out (he could idly hear Austria leafing through some papers as though looking for something) and flipped it open.

As he scanned the pages with an absolute lack of attention he vaguely heard America spout something about heroes or some nonsense.

All at once, he recalled the conversation with Germany and he swiftly turned to the page on the schedule where he had seen Canada's name. Just as he recalled, Canada was to speak directly after America.

Now paying full attention to the boisterous American, Hong Kong came to the realization that it was indeed America's time to speak instead of him just jumping up to the podium overriding anyone who was supposed to take the stand as he was oft to do. There were exceptions to this rule of course but more often than not they were few and far between. Evidence to America actually belonging up there included the fact that England was letting him speak and also that America was busy cramming food into his bottomless stomach, which must have been lined with grease by now, instead of fighting someone off.

He wondered if the grease helped with digestion.

Hong Kong slowly nodded to himself in understanding of the situation he was now presented with. He didn't need Korea to bring up Canada; the meeting would provide him the opportunity itself.

Pulling his sleeve up and glancing at his watch, Hong Kong checked the time with the schedule. About three minutes before it would be Canada's turn to speak. Now the only question that remained was who to spy on first?

France? No, if he wanted anything other than the perverse he should wait until the promiscuous nation has had a chance to eye Canada, regardless of how much it irritated him.

England? His opinion was most likely of the paternal kind so not many concerns there.

America? Hong Kong was pretty sure he already knew where the America's interests lay.

Prussia? Hmm, he would do. Hong Kong had become rather suspicious of the albino of late with his appearing at Canada's house at odd hours of the day demanding pancakes which the blonde would eventually make after some grumbling depending on the hour, much to the silverette's delight.

Hong Kong had been present for a few of these occasions and was quite honestly confused, a state he greatly disliked. The cause of his confusion was exactly what Prussia wanted. One minute he would be joking around with Canada, teasing the blonde mercilessly in a friendly way, then would start lightly touching the blonde, and not the friendly punch or something of the ilk.

Hong Kong liked consistency, and aside from having an ego larger than the Hindenburg (and just as volatile) Prussia was not that when it came to Canada.

Now confident in his plan, Hong Kong brought the binoculars to his eyes and focused on the albino seated next to Germany.

_I'm, too awesome for my shirt,_

_Too awesome for my shirt,_

_So awesome it hurts._

Was Prussia unbuttoning his blue jacket?

Yes, yes he was.

It was decidedly awkward for Hong Kong who dared not look away lest he miss an important thought, as unlikely as that possibility was becoming.

"Alright America, you're time is up." Germany barked from his seat next to Prussia, causing said ex-nation to immediately lose his train... dance... whatever of thought.

"What? Why?" America whined as he pouted, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because other people need to speak." Germany calmly explained to the pouting nation.

_Finally, the idiot shuts up. Going on about how awesome he is, no one is as awesome as me, everyone knows that._

"Okay, Canada, you're up." Germany stated, pointing to the startled northern nation.

"_Q-quoi_?"

"You, Canada, get up. Now." Canada glanced about nervously, shocked more than anything by being noticed by the stoic German. Hong Kong was unsurprised, as Germany would likely remember Canada at least until this particular conference was over after their encounter earlier.

_Ooh, Mattie's up. Awesome, he's so cute when he blushes and I'm gonna make sure he does, if only he'd be more open to having his vital regions invaded by my awesome five meters we'd be set. Oh god am I blushing? Crap, I am. Well, as long as only Mattie can do it and turnabout is fair play. Just need to wait until he's up there._ Hong Kong watched in disgust as a proud and somewhat maniacal grin stretched over the albino's mouth at those thoughts.

Well, that was informative. Hong Kong turned his head and binoculars to look at France, reasoning that he would most likely have finished with any too explicit fantasies by that point. Hong Kong did not particularly like France for several reasons, his infatuation with Canada being but one of them. The fact that Hong Kong had lived with both China and England also had an- holy hell something just slithered over his foot.

Startled, Hong Kong shot his eyes from the binoculars down to the floor to watch a snake slither past his shoe and move further under the table. Where the devil did that come from?

Wait, he recognized those markings on its back from earlier. Hong Kong immediately shot his gaze to where Egypt was seated watching France spitefully from his seat as Canada approached the Frenchman, who was seated right next to England and the podium and watching the approaching blonde lecherously.

Oh gāisǐ, he didn't.

Of course he did. Hong Kong snatched up his binoculars in a panic, now realizing that he had a definite timeline before France would no longer be quite as focused on Canada. Swinging the binoculars around, he focused on the Frenchman.

_Oho, here comes mon petit lapin, bien. I cannot wait to pull him into my lap and show him amour. All I have to do is pull him into my lap, slip my hand around his waist and take his- oh god something is slipping up my pant leg._ Hong Kong watched in amusement as France suddenly sat perfectly still, eyes opening wider than Hong Kong believed to be physically possible.

_It's slithering up my leg, _merde_ it's a freaking snake!_ Hong Kong almost smiled at the way France's mouth opened in a silent scream. He promptly lost the smiling feeling after what happened next when Canada approached the Frenchman on his way to the podium.

"_Mathieu, aidez-moi_!" France cried, leaping from his chair and grabbing the startled Canadian by his shoulders.

"W-wha, Papa?"

"There's a snake in my pants!" France practically screamed in the both startled and now red with embarrassment look on the Canadians face. Hong Kong felt his hands curling into fists around the binoculars, dropping both it and hands to his lap to shoot a furious glare at Egypt, who looked rather shocked at the whole affair he had caused (his eyes were a smidge wider than usual being the sole indicator).

"Dammit Francis you bloody git, get the hell off him." England shouted, rising to his feet to grab at the Frenchman.

"Noooo, I need help with the snake. Mathieu, give me your hand." France exclaimed, grabbing for the hand of the nation in his grasp.

"W-what, why _papa_?" Canada demanded awkwardly as he held his arm as far away from the other blondes grasping hand as he could.

"I need you to stick your hand in my pants and pull the snake out." France screamed, lunging for the other nation's hand. Canada, by now, had turned an excessively deep shade of red at the words spouted by his former guardian in a panicked frenzy.

"You perverse wanker, let go of him!" England demanded, grabbing France and trying to pull him away from Canada.

Sadly, France refused to relinquish his hold on Canada, instead using his former colony to try and keep him away from England. The startled northern nation, now over balanced, fell thereby pitching the three of them into a pile of confused limbs and cursing nations on the floor.

"Gaaaah! It bit me!" France screeched from the floor, an octave an opera singer would envy.

There was a slight cracking sound following that screech of pain, prompting Hong Kong to examine the binoculars.

The high note seemed to have cracked the cheap glass lenses.

Pity, they were useless now.

Hong Kong returned his gaze to the two nations still grappling on the floor (Canada having escaped unnoticed as per usual) and watched as the small snake slithered out of France's pant leg and underneath the table once again. Hong Kong shook his head in pity for the poor reptile, just catching as Egypt leaned underneath the table before rising once again, a slight bulge moving up his sleeve only to disappear into the bulkier part of his robes effectively hiding any evidence of the snake.

"The snake bit me,_ Angleterre_, quick! Suck the poison out!" France exclaimed, pulling the other nations face towards his groin. England's face grew a deep shade of red before he promptly pulled his head back and head butted the offending nation's crotch, causing the Frenchman to release him in favour of grabbing his vital regions and rolling in pure anguish.

"Why?" France wheezed in an extremely high pitched voice.

"What do you mean why you pervert, you know exactly why." England spat, a light red splash on his cheeks from what had nearly occurred.

"Wait," France wheezed, wobbling to his feet and patting his pants down, "it's gone, you did it _Angleterre!_"

"What the hell are you babbling about frog?" England barked at the other blonde.

"You saved me, you deserve a... reward." France answered in a sultry tone, slinking up to England before grabbing his green uniform, attempting to undo the buttons before batted France's hands away.

"Get away from me you git."

"_Non_, not until I 'repay' you."

"Get off me!"

"_Non!_"

"Alright, that's en- gurk." Germany found himself yanked by his collar until he was eye to eye with a very angry but deeply blushing Hungary.

"Shut up, if you mess this up I'll hurt you." She hissed into the German's face. Germany glanced down to the camera the woman was holding before scowling.

"This is a meeting, not a strip tease." He hissed back to her to which she just shook her head furiously.

"Let go of my shirt!" England shouted from back at the scene.

"Five bucks says Francis gets him down to his boxers before the limey gets away." Prussia declared loudly.

"Ten says he doesn't get past his undershirt." Netherlands shot back.

"I'll take that bet." America declared.

Soon, the whole room had begun belting out bets and China had begun cranking out statistics which didn't really affect anything and no one paid attention to anyway.

Germany was hammering away at the table demanding silence while Hungary was attempting to pull him away from said table and shut him up while Japan used his cell phone to take pictures of the two fighting, or groping in France's case but it was being described to Sealand by Finland as fighting, nations.

Hong Kong watched as Canada edged away from the combating nations and towards his seat, reasoning rightly that it would be awhile before everything would die down as Germany was the only one who would bother correcting the situation and he was busy trying to get the shoulder strap of Hungary's camera off of his neck as he was finding it difficult to breathe and hence talk.

It took another hour and a half for order to be restored but, by then Canada's turn to speak had passed.

Netherlands won the bet.

America didn't pay.

Hong Kong was unsurprised.

()()()

Hong Kong was standing alone in the buildings cafeteria, examining the broken binoculars morosely. He was... depressed? Yes, it felt like depression, or maybe just sadness. No, no it was depressed. He didn't even break the accursed things, yet he was going to be blamed for damaging the cheap yet unusual device.

Abruptly, Hong Kong brightened. After all, Korea already thought the things were broken, so he could likely just claim they were again. But Hong Kong disliked lying obviously. Maybe he could just slip them into Korea's pocket and the other nation would think he sat on them.

That'd do.

"Hong Kong." A stoic voice demanded, prompting Hong Kong to turn his head slightly, then up to meet Egypt's green eyes.

"Yes?" He answered shortly and in monotone, still irate at what the Egyptian had done during the meeting with the snake, regardless of how hilarious it had been to see France getting beaten to a pulp by one of his father figures (he chose to refrain from seeking out and informing Seychelles that his dad could beat up hers).

The Egyptian seemed to tense at that, his eyes narrowing in spite and he let out a hissed breath. Hong Kong raised a gargantuan eyebrow at the uncharacteristic display of emotion by the Egyptian, what was wrong with him?

"I...I..." Egypt gritted his teeth for a moment, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed them tightly. "I... like your shirt." Egypt spat, turning his head away from the other nation with his eyes closed tightly in self-loathing.

Hong Kong was speechless. Egypt, stoic Egypt, the nation he had been a rival with for being Canada's stoic friend had just complimented him. Him!

Hong Kong opened his mouth to answer or at least express medical concern (of course the last time he had done so they had both fallen off a boat and into Hong Kong's harbour) but the nation he had been about to question had already departed, stomping away with tensed shoulders and still clenched fists.

Hong Kong remained where he was in bafflement, pondering exactly what had occurred.

Egypt had just complimented him, in a non sarcastic way. Picking apart the encounter, Hong Kong could find no evidence of mocking intent or sarcastic bite (though he felt that Egypt may have wanted to do so literally) in the comments.

He, Hong Kong, had been complimented.

By Egypt, his sworn rival.

Hong Kong just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"H-hey Hong Kong." Hong Kong started; surprised that he had been so engrossed in his inner musings that he had not even heard the other nation approach. Spinning about with his face composed once again he looked at the nervous visage of Canada.

"Hello Matthew, what do you need?" Hong Kong inquired politely.

"W-well, I was just w-wondering if something was wrong?" Canada asked, twisting his hands slightly in his polar bears fur that he carried everywhere. Hong Kong arched an eyebrow in curiosity, both at the question and how the bear didn't seem to care about the hands twisting his fur.

"Why would something be wrong?" Canada looked away awkwardly and tightened his grip on his bear slightly as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

"W-well, it's just that y-you seemed to h-have been avoiding me t-today." Hong Kong closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, he was afraid of something like this happening. "I-, well, I missed you." Hong Kong's eyes opened again in shock, he expected Egypt to do something like that but not Canada.

"What did you throw at me?"

"W-what?" Hong Kong stopped and pondered the meaning of missed in that context, accursed English words with multiple meanings. In the end, Hong Kong decided to take the middle road with the situation and just copy him.

"I missed you too. I apologize if it appeared that I was avoiding you, I was merely busy." Canada visibly deflated in relief, a warm smile sweeping across his features.

"Oh good, I'm sorry for assuming but after Gupta started acting all weird earlier I just thought-."

"Wait a moment, Egypt was acting strangely. Why?" Hong Kong demanded, thinking that perhaps Canada had some idea as to why Egypt went and did something so odd as to compliment Hong Kong. He watched intently as Canada brought his hand to his chin in contemplation.

"I'm not sure. After the meeting he looked really upset and wouldn't look me in the eye. Then he apologized for 'his shameful mistake' and then said something about seeking punishment to atone for his error or something like that. It was weird." Canada took his hand away from his chin with a shrug, a confused expression on his face.

Hong Kong stood shock still and ramrod straight, his eyes slightly wider in shock and fury.

Atonement?

Punishment?

The way Egypt had acted like he was in physical pain when conversing with him.

Egypt complimenting him on his shirt.

Mother

Fucker.

It all fit. Damn him, even when Egypt was punishing himself he managed to piss Hong Kong off. He needed a distraction, fast, or he was going to break something valuable, and the binoculars were already broken.

"Canada's breasts belong to Korea!"

"Gah!"

That'd do.

"Korea, get off my brother or-."

_Click_

Hong Kong whipped his head around, his massive eyebrows forming a small v above his eyes in annoyance as he ignored, with great effort mind you, what was occurring between Korea and Canada.

Now where did that noise come from?

()()()

Japan flicked through the images on his cell phone, a light pink blush over his cheeks as he went through them. Japan was so happy he had developed a phone with a camera built in; it made things so much easier than lugging around one of those massive bulky cameras like he used to have to and it was far more inconspicuous. He had a good hour and a half of images from France attempting to undress England, even though France had lost more clothes than the Englishman by the time Germany freed himself from Hungary and restored order.

In the end, Japan was the real winner and Hungary won by association as she had managed to keep Germany occupied while Japan had taken the pictures. He and Hungary had a bit of an agreement between them where should either of them come across any 'pictures' of the male on male variety then they would share them between each other.

A ding from his phone caused Japan to glance curiously at his phone. A new message? Someone was sending him some images, from Hungary's phone.

Japan brightened and opened the file to see a picture of Korea groping the chest of a very embarrassed and flustered America look alike. Japan felt his blush deepen at that, even if he knew it wasn't actually America he could certainly use the image to draw some pictures more suited to his personal palate.

Another ding shook him from his thoughts and he immediately opened the new file from Hungary's phone, hoping for additional pictures of the pair of nations together.

What he got instead was a photo of a pair of furious brown eyes beneath a pair of deeply furrowed gigantic eyebrows resembling a pair of black caterpillars staring at him from his screen.

...Oh hell.

Japan very calmly rose to his feet, tucked his phone into his pocket and went to find somewhere small and dark to hide for awhile.

**Sorry for the wait, that was a long one. I really wanted to end this arc, I was a little tired of it and it looked like it was going to drag out and I didn't want to do that. Anyway, this is a sort of farewell hurrah from this story for now. Remember the story I alluded to several chapters ago when I hit the 100 review mark? Well, I finally finished figuring it out and decided to start writing it so I plan to work on that now. If I have any other ideas I can't use in it I will probably write them here but, for now this is the end for this story, or collections but whatever. The one I'm going to start writing has this one as a sort of prologue, but they can be read independently.**

**I just love these characters and their dynamic and they're going to be the main characters in the next one. I'd like to say thanks to all my repeat reviewers who helped me keep going with this story, I really appreciated it and I hope to see you with my next one.**

**Thank you all for everything and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
